One Step At A Time
by ScarletRubie
Summary: Nessie is 16 and has a chance at trying out the 'normal life' but as always secrets are told and things happen, many surprises are ahead for her but is she really ready for it? nessieXjacob Full summary inside -toodles.
1. Chapter 1

PS - This has been re- released, I've edited it and replaced the unedited parts, i'm not done but i soon will.

**Full Summary **

Nessie is now 16 she and the Cullen family moved to Portland, Oregon. Jacob has joined them. Nessie has been nagging that she wants to go to real school so they've finally given in and everyone's going. Yes all 8 of them. But as always in high school there is always a hint of drama and secrets to be told so how ready is Nessie to really know everything? We shall find out.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Chapter 1**

"Aunt Alice I think I have enough clothes." I whined. We had been shopping at the mall for nearly 5 hours and we had over 20 bags to show for it. I highly doubted I need that much clothes for school, my closet was already quite full.

"Just a nice purse, and then we can go." She was lucky Jacob came along. He was carrying most of the bags.

"Sorry." I gave him an apologetic look as Alice nearly skipped off to some purse store.

"It's okay. I'll survive."

"We still have the party to look forward to. I'm turning 16, kinda."

"We still have that." Jacob had been around since. I can't recall a time he wasn't there. He even moved with us from Forks to Portland. My parents were finally letting me go to high school. Well actually everyone was going, this time we needed to get creative because I don't think anybody would believe a sane young couple would adopt eight teenagers. Then again we've never been normal. I mean my parents look as old as me. But you don't miss normal when you've never had it. I had been home schooled for the five years of my life. When you have a family that's been to school countless of times it's not really that hard. My dad taught me many things. He was actually teaching me how to play the piano, though he's a lot better than me. My aunts were all about teaching about shopping, but to their disappointment I'm just like my mom, I'm not a big fan. You can't argue with them so I have a closet bigger than my room. My uncles were loads of fun they're attempting to teach me to play sports. I'm a work in progress. And my grandparents were amazing. My best friend, the werewolf, was the one person I felt completely at ease with. He's like a gift that keeps on giving.

"This one!" My aunt squealed.

"Sure." I said not as upbeat as she, I wanted to go home.

"I swear you're more like Bella everyday."

"She _is_ my mother."

"True, well let me go pay for this." I wasn't even going to try to stop her, I was sure it cost hundreds of dollars.

"First day of school is Monday. You exited?" He said conversationally.

"Kinda, a little scared." I confessed.

"Don't worry, high school is nothing like those shows you watch." I had been doing my research by watching One Tree Hill and The Secret Life of The American Teenager, my guilty pleasure.

"You don't know that."

"I _have_ gone to high school."

"It doesn't count when you go to the smallest high school in the U.S."

"Why not?"

"There was like a 100 people there, this is Portland."

"And you're Miss High school expert."

"No but ….."

"But?"

I hated when he beat me at these things. Just so I didn't give him the glory of winning I changed the subject, he hated when I did that. "Alice finished paying, we can go home!" I cheered.

"I still won." He said.

"No you didn't."

"Come on let's go home. Remind me to never go anywhere with Alice again." He complained.

"If I have to, you do too." We followed Alice out to the car the upgraded pink Porsche Turbo. She traded her yellow one in. We could actually drive it around here. It was flashy but not as much as it would be in Forks. We took it once to La Push and let's just say more than one head turned.

My parents were waiting at home. Every one was there, it meant a family meeting.

Carlisle greeted us at the door. "We need to work on the cover story." He gestured us to join everyone in the living room.

"Let's begin any ideas?" Carlisle prompted.

"As long as I'm not related to _him_," my aunt Rose pleaded. They had a hate-hate relationship. Jacob didn't even live in the house he lived in a small one-room house that was originally Rose and Emmett's.

"I'm not even blonde why in hell would anyone buy I'm related to Miss Ice Queen."

"Jacob's got a point. He actually doesn't look any of us, nobody would buy it." My dad agreed.

"He could be the adopted one." My mom offered. "Either way we need to figure it out by tonight, Jasper and I are going to see J."

"I thought I was going alone this time." My uncle Jasper said.

"You're going to give him a heart attack he's older now."

"It's only been four years."

"I'm still going."

"Edward." Jasper complained.

"She's right, he's scared to death, last time you almost put the man in a hospital bed."

"That was pure coincidence."

"He had a panic attack because you threatened him."

"He's stepping out of line."

"Jasper, he asked a question. I'm going." My mom was persistent.

"Shall we proceed?" Carlisle interrupted them.

"How about Jacob is Bella's best friend and his parents died then we took him in." My grandma offered. I would have to get used to calling her mom.

"Sure, better than last time." When we moved down the coast line to Hoquiam, Washington Rose made up a not so nice cover story for him.

"We can simply split down the middle after that. Bella is one side and Edward is the other. Rose, Emmett, pick." Carlisle made things so much simpler.

"I'll take Bella." Emmett said. It was like picking teams.

"Edward." Rose said, like she had a choice.

"Alice, Jasper, your turn."

Alice was first. "Bella, of course."

"Edward I guess." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Nessie," Carlisle prompted.

"Uh…my dad – I mean Edward." That was weird.

"You'll get used to it." He assured me.

"I better, because not everyone calls their 'brother' dad."

"Now that we have that settled what's the story."

"Edward's group is ours and a family friend had some troubles and gave us custody of Bella, Emmett and Alice." Esme offered.

"Sounds good, everyone have their story down?" Everyone agreed. "Well that's settled now we can celebrate Nessie's birthday. What's the plan?"

Everyone turned to me. "I don't know."

"One more thing, what are everyone's ages and names?" Jasper asked us.

"We can start out as second semester sophomores." My dad announced

"Don't you think that's pushing it? I mean no one other than, maybe Alice and Nessie can pass for 16." Emmett disagreed.

"Okay they'll be 16 and sophomores. I'll be a junior with Bella." My dad – I mean Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Crap I have to get this down.

"I'll be a junior. I didn't even finish second semester." Jacob said.

"Rose and I will be seniors." Emmett announced.

"Junior I guess. So Edward, Bella, Jacob and I will be 17. Nessie and Alice will be 16. Rose and Emmett will be 18." Everyone nodded in agreement. "How about last names."

"Edward's group Esme and I will be Cullen. And whatever Bella's group decides."

Alice spoke first. "I'm okay with Swan."

Emmett spoke next. "If you both want. I mean it sounds kinda weird but I don't care."

My mom was last. "Swan then."

"Jacob…" Jasper prompted.

"Black."

"Cake time!" Alice squealed. She got up as did everyone else. I was suddenly sitting on the couch by myself.

My grandparents came back first. Jasper was next and he held a small box. Alice came back with a cake in her hands. Rose and Emmett came after that. My parents were the last to return, the last not counting Jacob who came back almost at the same time.

"Okay let's sing." Alice got so exited when it was my 'birthday' she'd been celebrating every birthday she could. Last year she even planned something for Jacob.

They sang happy birthday to me, I have to say I was happy, for many reasons, one being I got to go to real school with real people and have real friends.

"Jasper and I will go first." Jasper handed me the small box. I opened it and I saw a white gold _R. _It had diamond looking gems on it. Knowing them it was real. "I didn't actually pick it all by myself." Alice admitted. I took it out and a card fell out. I picked it up and it was a gift card to Coach.

"It's so pretty. And know I'm going to have a purse for everyday of the year and then some."

"That's the idea."

"She can't go with you." Jasper said seriously.

"Why not?!" She shouted.

"Because then you're going to buy more purses."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You take up more than three quarters of the closet."

"Hmm." She crossed her arms and sat back.

"We'll go." Rose said. She gave me a large box, it took it from her. It was pretty light. I took the top off and it had a bunch of tissue paper in it. It took it all out and there was nothing there.

"Wow thanks."

"Emmett I told you she wasn't going to find it." Rose scowled at him.

"It's right there." He pointed to the right side of the pile of tissue paper. It was something black. I picked it off the floor. It was a key ring with a black key, alarm remote and a cute key chain.

"No way, is it a car?"

"She can't drive it." My dad said. My eyes widened. "You're five."

"Technically I have the body and the mind of a sixteen year old."

"But you've been alive for five years."

"Dad!" it slipped out, _now_ I sounded like a 5 year old. "That's not fair, mom."

"He's right honey."

"I know how to drive." I mentally slapped myself. Jacob taught me A couple months ago when everyone went hunting.

"Oh come on she won't crash." Jacob said beside me. Though I knew he was having a mental conversation with my dad.

"Fine but not by yourself."

"Thank you!"

"Our present is in your room already." Carlisle said. "It's a stereo system."

"Thank you!"

"Ours is over here." My mom and dad got up. I followed them to the back end of the house. We walked to the area of the house that was empty. There was nothing there, usually.

We walked to the corner. The empty part I was expecting. Only this time there was a beautiful white baby grand piano. On the left side written in calligraphy was my name.

"Dad, it's beautiful." He pulled me into a hug. "Thank you!"

"Happy birthday"

By this time the rest of the family had joined us. "Mom, thank you!"

"Unfortunately I suck at giving thoughtful gifts, this was all your dad." It wasn't surprising I loved my mom but she wasn't very into birthdays.

"My turn," Jacob announced. "Mind if we go out?"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Review, **_**por favor**_**.**

**-Toodles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I looked over to my dad subconsciously. He had that poker face I hated, the one where you knew he was listening in to someone's thoughts and he knew what was up but you knew he wasn't going to say a word. I could see he didn't like it. It bothered me so much but he finally nodded in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, I loved the gifts." I said.

My dad knew exactly what was going to happen. He was so serious it worried me. I took Jacob's hand and he led me out to the garage.

"You wanna test drive." I tossed him the keys. He smiled.

I could pick out my car from the now dozen in there. Mine was a sleek black Nissan. It was exactly the one I wanted. It was parked next to Jacob's rabbit.

I climbed in the passenger seat. He drove out of the garage.

"Where are we going?"

"Park."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you." My heart sped up. What was he going to talk to me about? We arrived at the park that looked over Willamette River. He got out and I followed him to a bench near the river side.

"So what's this all about?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Okay."

"First I want to give you back the bracelet I said I was going to fix." He handed me back the bracelet. I extended my wrist so he could put it on. I had out grown it a couple months ago and I gave it back to him so that he could fix it. I've had it for as long as I could remember.

"You're making me anxious. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well…" he struggled to find a place to begin. That was odd it never happened we were always so comfortable with each other. "I've told you about my people." I nodded. "Well there's something that I haven't told you. It's pretty important to me and…to you. When we begin to phase something happens. Not to everyone but some of us are lucky enough." I was completely lost. I had absolutely no idea where he was going with this. "I want to tell you why I'm so attached to you." His words made me smile because in a way I was attached to him too. I can't remember a day were he hasn't been with me. I remember him holding me when I was a baby. I remember everything. It upsets me to think that one day he might leave. I don't want to be anywhere without him. It was a weird feeling. Wanting him with me so much, it started to get a lot stronger recently I honestly don't know why. "You remember Emily and Sam?" I did remember them. "How about Kim and Jared?" I nodded. We went to La Push two years ago. My mom, Jacob, and I went together. He re-introduced me to everyone and I got to know them. He often talks to Leah and Seth. They're his mini-pack. "My sister and…uh Paul?" He was still not very into their relationship. "And most importantly Quil and Claire?" I nodded again. "Do you remember the bond they have with each other?"

"Yeah."

"It's called imprinting." I could've sworn I've heard that before but I don't remember what it means. "It happens to us, when you see that one person you can't live without, that one person that you'd do anything for. That one person you'd kill for. The person you wouldn't dare harm." What was he implying? I looked up to his dark eyes searching for an answer. I didn't find one.

"I don't understand?" I admitted.

"You're my imprint." He whispered. It made my heart go out of control. I could his heart speed up too. "You're the one person I'd do anything for. Nessie I'd give my life for you. I will always be there no matter what. You can trust me with everything and anything. I need you to know that. I will always be here that's the only real gift I can give you."

I tried to control my breathing and my heart. I had no idea what was happening. I've never reacted like this I've never felt this before. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered out of control. "I don't have a memory of you not here, with me, I used to ask myself why you were always with me and not somewhere else, it never made sense, I guess that's why."

"That's why." He confirmed. I looked up and the sun was setting. The sky was a peachy pink. We sat there for a long while the birds sang and I could hear the sound of the water as it passed by. "We should get home before your dad comes and hunts me down."

"Why would he do that? He trusts you right."

"Yeah I guess he should by now." We made our way to the car. We were stooped midway by a flower vendor.

"A flower for your pretty lady?" He asked, in his arms he had beautiful colored roses.

"Sure." He took out some money and took a pink rose from him.

"Happy Birthday, sorry I'm not as thoughtful as everyone else."

"No I loved your present. Knowing I'm indispensable. It's a perfect gift, plus I was missing my bracelet."

When we arrived home I tried to clear my head so my dad wouldn't be snooping around, I'm quite sure it didn't work.

"I'll see you Sunday morning." My mom kissed my dad and came over to me.

"Bye honey." She said and turned to Jacob and her smile almost disappeared. What was with them? He didn't do anything wrong. I don't understand why they're mad at him. Jasper and Alice said their farewells and him and my mom took off to see J.

A silence washed over us, it was kinda awkward. "I'm gonna catch up on some sleep. See you tomorrow." Jacob said breaking the awful silence.

"Okay." He kissed my forehead as always and left to his room. Everyone except my dad dispersed into the house.

I noticed something different. He wasn't quite the same, something was bothering him. There's only one way to find out. "Dad what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you mad?" I pressed.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are. You got so serious when Jacob asked if we could go out. Why are you and mom acting so funny?"

"There is nothing wrong, Nessie." He insisted though I knew better.

"No there is something wrong. You two have a problem with Jacob and I want to know."

"There is no problem." He continued to deny what I was saying, what I knew was the truth.

"Is it about what he told me?"

"What did he say?"

"Dad, who are you kidding you don't have to ask you've probably already heard it."

"I have."

"So is it that? I don't understand why it would upset you and mom. I mean he's always been there I'm sure you knew. He means a lot to me."

"I know he does."

"Then why are you upset."

"Nessie I'm not upset. And yes I knew about it but he wanted to tell you on his own."

"You're lying, I know there is something you two don't want to tell me, something that upsets you two. Something that involves Jacob and I. Don't you think I should know about it."

"Persistent much like your mother."

"You're avoiding my accusation."

"That I am." He turned to leave. He was not coming back and at this rate I might as well go to sleep, he wasn't going to tell me anything tonight.

I walked upstairs and to my room. I noticed the new stereo on my shelf. I usually slept with music so I put in the first CD my hands touched and put it on a low volume. I got dressed and went to my bed.

That question was something that I wasn't going to let go, I needed to know why my dad seemed so reluctant to Jacob telling me he imprinted on me. I sat on my bed pondering his every word, replaying everything in my head but nothing seemed like it would be something upsetting. Hours passed and I couldn't let it go. I finally got up and walked downstairs. Everyone was busy and no one saw me walk out the back door and to the small house where Jacob slept.

I knocked lightly on the door. Jacob opened the door only wearing some loose sweats. He was so perfect and – wait…what, I never notice that. I hope my dad isn't listening this is embarrassing.

"What are you doing here, it's midnight." He asked.

"I need to ask you a question."

"It couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"No."

He yawned. "Alright come in." He sat down in a chair.

"Why does my dad hate you?"

"Why do ask that?"

"Because he gave you that look when we left for the park and then my mom gave you this kinda resentful scowl when we came back. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Why does everyone say that? People aren't just mad for no reason."

"Nessie I didn't do anything." He repeated.

"I think it's because of what you told me, but I don't understand why it upsets them."

He tensed slightly. "Look it's getting late can we talk about this later."

He was avoiding the question just like my dad. "Ugh!" I stormed out.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

My Saturday wasn't all that great. I had a problem and that was not letting things go. Things like this. It was bothering me so much, it got to the point that if I had to ask everyone in this house why my mom and dad had a problem with Jacob then I was going to. It really aggravated me not to know. My first victim would be someone easy. Some one like Emmett, he usually blurted things out so maybe I'd get it in the first try.

I showered and got dressed. Luckily my dad and granddad went to get us registered for school. I knew exactly where to find Emmett he was probably in the back yard with Rose or in the garage. He usually hung out with Jasper but since he wasn't here he couldn't Even if he was here I don't think I'd ask him because he was almost every bit as hard to break as my dad. Only Alice could make him tell anyone anything. Alice would be next. Then Rose and Esme then at my last resource would be Carlisle because I highly doubt he'd tell me.

I walked into the garage and he was there alone which was good. "Uncle Emmett, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does my dad dislike Jacob?"

He went for the obvious answer. "He's a vampire and Jacob's a werewolf."

"No not like that. I mean when Jacob asked if I could go out for my present and my dad got this face, you know the face."

"Mhmm."

"So why, I know he knows Jacob told me that he imprinted on me. Why does he not like that?"

"Ness I'm not in Edward's head I don't know what to tell you." I knew he was lying. "It's probably nothing."

"I guess you're right." I lied. Alice was next she would tell me, hopefully.

I found her in her closet. "Alice you'd never lie to me right?"

"Of course not."

"Then why are my parents upset that Jacob told me he imprinted on me?"

She looked conflicted. "Look I'll tell you but go into this with an open mind."

"Okay."

"You know how he used Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Rachel and Paul as examples." She most likely knew what he said because of my dad. "Think about it what do they have in common? That's all I can say, I've probably said too much but with this you can get an idea." What do they have in common...they're people, I have no idea. Wait Sam and Emily are married. Jared and Kim are engaged and Rachel and Paul are together which means that if someone imprints that they're supposed to end up together. That's probably it. My dad doesn't want me with him, that's it.

"But he also used Claire and Quil he said they were most important."

"I guess he did. Look I'm not a werewolf so I'm not sure what it truly is but from what I've heard when you imprint you take care of that person, you be what that person needs you to be whether it's a friend a brother a soul mate. But no matter what you're always there. Just like Jacob. In Quil's situation he's the friend, the brother that Claire loves. It's the way it works."

"Oh, I…I get it. So the point is that they don't want me with him."

"I don't mean to beat a dead horse but you're 5. It's hard for parents to let go, to accept things as they are. And it's probably not even easy for Jacob. But the real question is do you want to be with him?"

"Of course I do. I want him forever. But at the same time I'm conflicted."

"Why?"

"I think my perspective has changed. I see him in another light. Now he's not just my best friend, my brother. He means something else to me. I see him and I notice things I've never noticed before. Now I yearn for his company, for _him_."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Thanks for reading**

**-toodles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She sighed. She didn't look surprised. "Your parents would've probably preferred this happened later rather than sooner. But it's going to be harder on Edward. He really loves you and it's not that he doesn't like Jacob. Edward respects him a lot. He's earned that respect from everyone. Edward just needs to get used to it, give him a while. He's your dad and most parents don't have to let go so soon." I was really confused. What she said confused me more, I knew I wanted him with me but I don't what it means. What's happening? "I think Bella won't have to work as hard. She trusts him a lot."

"Why?" My mom and Jacob always were really close I never really asked why. There must be a big reason.

She hesitated. "They've been friends for a long time."

"Oh."

"Nessie whatever it is that you feel for Jacob you have to give it time, give everyone time. Let him get adjusted. You have to figure out what it is and no one can tell you what it is, not me and not even Jasper, who knows what you're feeling. You need to know yourself. When you figure that out then you can let him know, but just remember it's going to be really hard for him."

"Okay."

"It's hard on everyone, you grew up so fast."

"I know."

"Your dad's coming home in…two minutes." She announced.

We walked down stairs together. Her timing was perfect my dad walked in at the exact time she said he would. "Hey Dad."

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Good and I would like to apologize for last night. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"No I should tell you just not now, I will when you're ready." He explained I simply nodded. I had erased every conversation I had with Alice and Jasper I just started to think about school, anything so that he wouldn't know what Alice told me. He handed me a piece of paper "your schedule."

"Thanks!"

"They have an orientation today if you want to go."

"Yeah sounds fun, we should all go." Though I knew he only suggested it for my sake. He's told me that he hates high school it's really boring for him but I thinks it's going to be great considering I've never been.

"Your mom's coming home tonight. She called and said they got the papers sooner than they thought."

"Yay, we can all go then, right?"

"Sure. Here's Jacob's schedule if you want to take it to him."

"Okay, so what time are we going?"

"Right after Bella comes home around 7:30."

I was super exited. Yeah I know who gets exited to high school orientation? Well I do I can't wait. As I walked to Jacob's room/house I looked down at my schedule. I had Algebra 2, AP World History, Spanish 2, Biology, English, Performing Arts 2, Gym, and Photography. Photography…I've never actually thought of that but nevertheless it seemed enjoyable. Performing Arts sounded fun though I had no idea what it was about the title attracted me. I took a look at Jacob's classes. He had Algebra 2, regular World History, Spanish 2, Multimedia Productions, Chemistry, English, Gym, and Credit Recovery for geometry. I had a grand total of 3 classes with him. I knew along the way I would find out that I had tons of classes with my other siblings. I had a feeling a lot would include my overprotective father and my mother. Those two probably had the same exact schedule.

When I got to the door I knocked, the door opened within seconds.

"I got your schedule." I handed him the piece of paper. "You failed Geometry?" I said noting the Credit Recovery class for it.

"Maybe."

I laughed, sure geometry wasn't that fun but it wasn't hard. I changed the subject. "Guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"We're going to high school orientation, yay!"

"Ooh orientation can't wait." He said sarcastically.

"At least pretend to be happy. Come on it's a big moment for me."

"I'm ecstatic what are you talking about?" He said in a mockingly happy voice.

"That works come on. Let's do something fun. I've been bored all day."

He stepped out and closed the door behind me. We began to walk to the main house. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Hey there's a re-run of One Tree Hill." It's a way too addicting show, I missed last weeks show.

"Q dies, I saw the promo." He blurted out

"Jacob!! What's wrong with you? You killed it." I exclaimed.

"No the guy at the gas station killed him."

I narrowed my eyes. "Great, what do we do now, can't watch that anymore."

He smiled, knowing that it annoys me when he ruins stuff for me. "I don't know, how about a movie?"

"Which one?"

"Umm…what do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch Blood & Chocolate."

He hates that movie it's a bad wolf movie, I for one love it. "No it sucks," very expected from him.

"Fine what about the Guardian." I suggested.

"The ending is too sappy." He's right I cry every time I watch it.

"What do you want to watch?"

"How about Cloverfield, I never saw that one."

"Cool, me either Emmett bought it a while ago but I never watched it." We walked into the living room and I searched the DVD shelf for it until I found it.

"Hey what are you all doing?" My aunt Rose asked as she came into the living room.

"We're watching Cloverfield."

"I hate that movie, but I have nothing better to do." She sat down on the other side of the couch. "Edward said we're going to orientation."

I nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait."

"Great, seriously Nessie I don't get why you want to go so bad it's not that exiting but whatever"

I went over and sat down in between Rose and Jacob. I really don't think Rose hated it as much as she said she did, she was actually really into it.

"Ya'll are watching Cloverfield, did it get to the good part yet." Emmett said midway through the movie, he joined us.

"Where is everyone?" My dad asked he found us all in the living room. "_This_ movie, great." I don't get why people say they hate it yet they end up sitting down and watching it. Eventually Carlisle and Esme joined us too. I loved it, it was so suspenseful. It kinda freaked me out a little but it was still good. We were watching the last five minutes of it when Jasper and my mom came through the door.

I got up and went over to her. "Hey mom!" I said as I hugged her. I was sure my dad was behind me so I let him through. I was sure I was one of the few kids that thought their parents were cute together but I did. Sometimes my mom would tell me about when she was human. I loved listening to her talk about them. They did hit a few bumps on the road and maybe that's why I thought they were so perfect together. They rarely argued about anything which is more than any one else can say. When we lived in Hoquiam the houses were really close together and we'd hear couples argue. Here in Portland our house was a little more secluded and we rarely heard what went on in the next house over.

Jasper made his way through us to get to Alice. It was nice how everyone in the house had their own way of expressing their relationship. Alice and Jasper were more subtle maybe it was because of his gift. Rose and Emmett were a little less subtle, showier I guess. My mom and dad were sweet. Esme and Carlisle were also sweet but in a different way. I love how my life has been so happy nothing bad has happened well I do remember when my mom was telling me that if something happened to her to go and leave with Jacob, that was about four to five years ago I very little and I met a lot of people during that time, everyone seemed to be dropping by. I later learned that it was because of me, but other than that my life's been pretty great not normal but really good.

"So are we all really going to the orientation?" My mom asked.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we're psyched." Jacob added. I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Ooh its seven let's get you dressed?" I still believe the energy that Alice had. She was always bouncing off the walls. At a time like this I was a life size Barbie doll to her.

"Mom," I whined.

"I'll go with you." She assured me. All three of us headed upstairs to my room and into my closet.

"So what do you want to wear?" Alice asked.

"I don't know whatever is fine."

"Bella you need to stop rubbing off on her. She used that tone you used at the mall yesterday 'sure'" She mimicked the exact tone. "Pretty soon she'll be wearing any jeans and a shirt around."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. I don't think there is anything wrong with that. It's not like everyone walks around in runway clothes everyday.

"You see Bella!" She threw her arms into the air. She walked into my closet and started to rummage through it. "How about this?" She was holding up a midnight purple V-neck.

"Okay." I looked through my jeans and found black denim ones.

"These shoes." She got a hold on some flats that were the same color as the shirt. "It wasn't that bad. I have to go work on your mom." She handed me the shirt and a pink tank.

"Have fun." I called. I took a quick shower and put my clothes on. Thanks to my dad's good hair genes I had to do nothing to my hair. It just hung down in perfect ringlets. Everyone downstairs was ready to go. Well everyone except my mom and Alice.

"Who's taking who?" Emmett asked to no one in particular.

"Bella and I will take Jacob and Nessie." My dad answered.

"Rose and I will go in the corvette." Emmett announced.

"Alice and I will go with Carlisle and Esme." Jasper said.

My mom and Alice came down shortly after we figured out the riding arrangements.

Everyone walked into the garage and got into the cars. I can imagine everyone's face when they see us arrive. I mean there are 10 of us. It's kinda funny actually. The school wasn't far away so it only took us a few minutes to arrive.

The school was huge. Its name was Arkadia High. Everyone else was arriving too. This is going to be great.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**-toodles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

People here were so different. Not from us but from each other. Some were really flashy showy people. Others looked real quiet and shy. There was of course the 'gangster' people and the preppy people, then the average people.

When we walked in the door I swear almost every head turned to watch us come in.

A strong breeze blew in and mixed every scent in the warm room. I stopped a few feet in and froze there.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"There's way too many people here I need fresh air." I said. I could feel the excess venom in my mouth. I turned to go outside.

I could breathe again when I was outside. The scents were there but not as strong. "Hey are you okay?" I looked up to find a shaggy blond haired guy. He was cute, like '_I wanna pinch your cheeks_' cute

"No…I mean yeah I'm fine."

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm Nessie."

"Like the loch ness monster?"

I rolled my eyes. "Kind of, it's short for Renesmee. Nobody remembers that."

"I see. I'm Jordan."

"Nice to meet you."

"You're with that huge family that moved in right? What are there like 10 of you? I saw you all arrive." He asked.

"Yeah 10, 3 of them are adopted and 1 is living with us, family friend."

"I figured. Your parents are really young."

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess they are."

"Hey Nessie are you okay?" My mother came up to us.

"Yeah. Oh Jordan this is my m-" Crap, this isn't going to be easy. "Bella."

"Your Bella, really?"

"I...I was going to say my…brother's girlfriend."

"Hello." My – Bella! Bella! Bella, greeted him. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Jordan!" A group of guys called. He turned around to look at them.

"Well I'll see you later, Nessie."

"Sure." He turned to meet up with his friends.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me again.

"Yeah it was just really sudden." I assured her.

"I know, it helps if you don't breathe so often you'll get used to it." I nodded and followed her back inside. The family was waiting for us near the front.

"You good?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Everyone was making their way to what I believed to be the auditorium. We followed everyone in and sat in the back. Once everyone got seated a man started to speak.

"Welcome everyone to Arkadia High. I'm Mr. Miller the head principal. Behind me are the AP's/Assistant Principals. I would like to welcome the new students and the former students as well. I hope this year is as great of a success as last year. Before we split up to visit the classes we will present our major organizations. First is our varsity football team come on up guys," A large group came up wearing green football jerseys. "We wish them well this season. Next are cheerleaders." A bunch of girls skipped onto the stage with their uniforms on they did this cheer. "Thank you girls, next is the drill team." It was almost like the cheerleaders only they actually danced to music. "Alright now I have the pleasure of presenting our Performing Arts class 2 for this year. We have two new students joining us Allison Lozz and Renesmee Cullen come one up with the rest of the group." I almost freaked out when I heard my name. There was no way I was going up there. The guy in front of me got up and to my luck it was Jordan.

"You can't say it's not you, there aren't that many people with the same name. Come on." He urged me.

"No, I…I'm okay right here."

"Come on they don't bite."

But I do. "No I'm not going up there."

"Come on Nessie." Jacob said nudging me.

"You're not helping."

"Jordan please join us." Apparently the principal knew him.

"I'm getting our new student!" he announced. It was like domino effect everyone started to turn my way. "Come on it can't be that bad."

I laughed nervously. Dad! I screamed mentally. "Fine." I got up and followed him up to the stage.

"Welcome Renesmee and Allison." He said as another black haired girl joined me beside the principal. "For those who aren't aware the Performing Arts students perform throughout the year with the rest of the dance and vocal teams. They raise the most money in our fundraising show. Jordan and Kathy are our senior performers both very talented individuals." Everyone clapped for them. He dismissed us to our seats. It was the most nerve racking moment of my life. He introduced the dance teams though most of them had already been up for Performing Arts. "Lastly we would like to invite the varsity Soccer, Baseball and Basketball players." He elaborated on the teams and then dismissed them.

"Well our AP's will be taking students around on a tour." He divided the auditorium into 8 groups. This school was huge and apparently these were just half the students.

When we started to follow the AP I turned to my dad. "What was that?"

"I didn't know."

"How do you not know? You read minds for goodness sakes." I said in a lower voice.

"There was no open class that period so they put you in there."

"That was so embarrassing."

"I didn't mean to put you on spot sorry." A male voice said behind me. It was Jordan.

"It's okay I'm not used to so many people. I went to a small school, very small."

"I'm really sorry then."

"It's fine. Oh this is the rest of my family, my brothers Emmett Jasper and Edward, my sisters Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, my best friend Jacob. Guys this is Jordan." They all mumbled their hellos. "These are my parents Carlisle and Esme."

He shook with Carlisle. "Nice to meet you all."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

We took a long tour of the big school. I figured I knew where my classes were. After it was over Jordan took me to meet some of his friends.

"You guys this is Nessie." Apparently everyone knew I was that girl on the stage, nice way to be remembered. "Nessie this is Scott, Gabby, Kayla and Julian." I greeted them then I looked behind them. There was a Hispanic looking girl making her way over to us.

She wore one of those fake smiles. "Hi you're Renesmee right?"

"y-yeah." I answered.

"You're getting really acquainted with Jordan here right?" She asked coolly.

"Maribel, drop it." Jordan said.

"I guess." I answered.

"Well stop it, he's my boyfriends back off."

"Maribel, I said drop it." Jordan said in a harsher voice.

"Mhmm." She stalked off.

"I'm sorry about her. She's pretty blunt or a little mean. Don't worry about her."

"What he's trying to say is that she's a bitch." Gabby said. Jordan scowled.

"Like you don't know it, you just put up with her because of your parents, if it were up to you you'd dump her in a heart beat. They just make you stay with her." Scott added. I looked over at Julian who became uncomfortable.

"Whatever." I heard a phone vibrate it was Jordan's. "Hello." He answered. "I'm by the main gym" I could listen to the woman on the other line. _Maribel is waiting for you._ "Okay I'm going" _Jordan you need to start being nicer to her, she told us what happened. _"I know and that wasn't my fault, she overreacted." His voice grew annoyed. _You have a responsibility._ "I _know, _you won't let me forget. I'll be there in a minute." He shut the phone. "I have to take off, see you later."

I was left alone with Gabby, Julian, Kayla and Scott. Julian went out the back door to his family and the rest of us started to walk back.

I guess I had a confused look on my face. "You want to know why they have to stay together, right." Kayla asked as we walked back up to the front door.

"N-no it's none of my business."

"He knocked her up." Scott said.

"Oh…that makes sense." I said.

Gabby joined in. "He doesn't think it's his, she cheated on him with Julian." Now that makes sense no wonder he left in such a hurry. "Yeah, it's big happy love triangle. The truth is he was going to break up with her because he found out about her and Julian. When she found out about the baby she told him and her parents and her parents told his parents. Maribel admitted that Julian was drunk and she wasn't when it happened. That's why their still 'friends,' If you can call it that. He told his parents about Julian and they won't believe him. She denied it and they refused to ask Julian about it. They think he's trying to punk out and now they live together in his house. As you can see he's ecstatic. He's making her do a paternity test when the baby's born."

"Wow." That was quite a love triangle though I doubted there was love involved. Poor Jordan he really looks like he hates the situation and Julian looked uber guilty. Maribel seemed….not nice at all.

"I know get ready this school is always flooded with drama. We've got it to spare." Kayla said laughing. Drama, sounds complicated and school hasn't even started yet.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**You like? I'm actually loving it. Well I love writing it.**

**-toodles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sunday morning Jacob and I went hunting. _I_ went hunting. he rarely eats as a wolf anymore. We went to a national park nearby. We started to walk on the trail that lead up to the secluded part of the park.

"So did you like the school?" he asked.

"Yeah I did. I met some people they're really nice." I excluded Maribel. "Did you?"

"It's alright." There were many tourists around. It seemed more like a regular park than a national park. People were walking around with their family. It was a really nice day.

"Oh I forgot I'm mad at you?" I said.

"Why?"

"You pushed me to go up there. That was so embarrassing."

"Hey I didn't put you in that class your dad did." He said defending himself.

"I guess but he wasn't like 'Come on Nessie'." I mocked him.

"Whatever Alice is right you act more like Bella everyday."

I sighed. "I know that, she's my mommy. Hey, I've never asked but how do you and my mom know each other, how did you first meet."

He hesitated. "Your grandfather is friends with my dad and we met when she moved here." There seemed to be something missing in the story.

"You seem so close to her."

He shrugged. "We are."

"Is there another reason?" I prompted.

"Nope." He said pooping the p sound.

I let it go, for now. "Let's go in here, I hear elk." I walked into the thick forest. I could hear the elk's footsteps. I walked further ahead quietly, they were close by. Behind me Jacob phased. I felt his presence behind me. I took off when I saw the first one appear. I pounced and brought it to the ground. I had gotten good over the years. Good for a half-human half-vampire. I usually didn't need to feed as much or as frequently as everyone else. I could eat human food if I wanted too. I often did but I honestly preferred to hunt. It was the thrill. When I couldn't hunt I had to eat regular food. It was never as good.

After I was done I climbed up the nearest tree. I wasn't exactly sure what Jacob was doing, I could hear him, smell him, but not see him. I sat on the branch with my legs dangling below me. He hadn't phased for about a week so my best guess is that he was talking to Leah or maybe Sam. I sat there for a while longer until I heard bushes shuffle below me. I looked down and there he was looking up at me. There was something about his expression. He must've heard something he didn't like. I leaped down and landed before him.

"What's wrong?" he shook his head 'no'. I placed the palm of my hand on the side of his face and mirrored the image of his expression in his head. He looked down not meeting my eyes. "Jacob, what happened?" He pulled away from my touch and took off into the trees. He was going to go phase back.

He returned shortly now in his human form. He wore the same expression, an expression of dislike. "So what's up?"

"Rachel and Paul are getting married." he said through his teeth. He still strongly disliked Paul as a brother in law now it's going to be official and it kills him.

"Jacob it's been about five years don't you think it was inevitable."

"I guess."

"And…" I prompted.

"She's pregnant."

"Oh." I couldn't say much to that.

"With his baby," he added.

"I think that's quite obvious." I smiled.

"This isn't funny." He said in a serious tone.

"I never said it was."

"She's really pregnant, like eight+ months pregnant and they're getting married in six weeks. They've kept it from me for over a year."

"I would too if you were going to react like this."

"She's my sister."

"I know but you have to admit you're overreacting. Jacob she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"With Paul," He muttered bitterly.

"With Paul," I confirmed. "Jacob what is it that upsets you? I mean I doubt you'd be this upset if it was just any other guy." I listened to my own words. "That's it isn't it this isn't about her being your sister, you just hate Paul. Why?" He shrugged giving me no straight answer. "You never lie to me." I reminded him. "Tell me. You said you were always going to be there for me, well now I'm telling you I'm going to be there for you. And if I can tell you anything than you cane tell me anything. Come on."

"I don't want her with him."

"Why's that?" I pressed.

"Because he's a wolf," he replied in an very quiet voice.

"You're a wolf." I reminded him. I didn't understand what he was saying.

He sighed. "Do you remember I told you once what happened to Emily?"

I nodded. "Yeah I remember, with Sam right?"

"Yeah, I don't want that for her. It's not just the fact that I hate Paul as a person. I could deal if he wasn't a wolf. And maybe then I wouldn't mind so much but he has a short temper and struggles to get a hold of himself." He explained.

"You don't want her to get hurt." I stated.

"Who would wish that on their own sister? She thinks it's just about him and that I don't want her to be happy. It's not. I want what's good for her. He's just not it."

"I don't think he'd ever hurt her. I mean you wouldn't hurt me."

"Nessie, that's not the same thing. Firstly if I ever lost my mind and tried to hurt you, you're…durable and you could defend yourself." That made sense. "And the fact that he wouldn't hurt her isn't a defense. Sam would never hurt Emily but he did. He lost control. And Paul is worse, he could truly loose control, he could kill her. I can't go along with that. Everyone thought I was pist because I was just messed up over the –" he suddenly stopped talking. "They thought I was being an asshole. They just don't get the big picture."

I had nothing to say to that. He was making perfect sense. "Well I mean you could talk to him, you never know."

"You always know when it comes to Paul. I'll bet he hasn't changed in 4 years."

"Maybe he has."

"Who side are you on?"

"Yours, I'm always on yours, I'm just saying you can't just walk around fuming about it, talk."

"I guess."

"Let's go home, we've got school tomorrow." I cheered. We made back to the trail and started back to my car.

"Nessie I think you're too exited for own good."

"You can't say you're not exited. I mean going back to high school."

He shook his head. "It's not exiting at all. We're just walking around pretending to be something we're not."

"Jacob I _am_ human, I'm not pretending. I want to be human, at least give it a try. All my life I've lived like this and it's not like I'm complaining it's just that I want a chance to live normally."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, all of you got a chance at a normal human life and I didn't I was born half immortal and it's not fair that I don't have a chance. Everyone was normal before they got changed, you were normal before you started to phase. Not me I'm the freak of both worlds. I'm too human for a vampire and too vampire for the humans. I know I'm far from normal. I just want to pretend at the very least." I explained. I've never actually said all of that out loud. My mom and dad probably knew because my dad could hear it but I've never said it out loud and it wasn't surprising that I said to him first.

"I didn't know."

"I know. No one did, I never expected anyone to. It was just something I've always kept to myself." I explained. I linked my arm to his and we continued down the trail to the parking lot.

"I'm glad you told me."

"Me too I guess we help each other out."

"I didn't help you."

"You're here aren't you? You listen to me, I love that. You're always there when I need to vent and it's nice to have you there."

"It's nice to be here."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

As I suspected Alice all but flew through my room and into the closet, bright and early Monday morning. She had my outfit all picked out for me. I showered while she put the finishing touches on the outfit. While I put on she transferred my stuff from my old purse to the new one she bought at the mall. It was a boho style Gucci bag. It was actually nice and went good with my outfit.

Alice zoomed into her room and was ready within minutes. I met her downstairs with everyone. Jacob was drinking a glass of orange juice when I came down. Carlisle was already at work so it was just Esme 'sending us off'.

"Good morning." My mom greeted me.

"Good morning, mom." I hugged her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, dad." I gave him a hug too. "Wait scratch that good morning Edward and Bella." I said through my giggles. "That sounds so weird."

"Let's go we're going to be late." Today everyone took their own car. My mom and dad took my dad's signature Volvo. Emmett and Rose took the silver corvette. Alice and Jasper took his more subtle Black Infiniti G35 I actually just love saying the whole name, Black Infiniti G35. Anyway, Jacob and I drove in my Nissan. Well he drove I just kinda sat there.

I was getting more and more freaked out as we got closer. When we arrived other kids were arriving too. They turned to see all four cars arrive. It was so weird how we drawled attention without thinking it. The cars were not that flashy, others had bigger brighter cars. Maybe it was because we arrived at the same time. I'm not really sure. It was getting weird. People stopped what they were doing to stare at us. We finally split up. Rose, Emmett, Japer and Alice went one way and Edward, Bella, Jacob and I went another. And I got their names right which was a big plus.

"So we'll see you at lunch." I nodded at my dad.

"Alright sweetie good luck, have fun." My mom said, she's quite lucky, they both are actually. How many parents actually get to follow their 'teenager' around high school, and one of them is actually capable of monitoring their every thought. They're probably living every parents dream. I on the other hand am not so happy. I have to be check can't slip not that I would but it'd be nice to have the choice.

My dad started to chuckle. "It's pretty great isn't it?"

"Yeah it's perfect you both are going to enjoy this, a lot."

"Probably," he agreed with a chuckle.

My mom got this confused look on her face. "I'll tell you later." He assured her.

The bell rang for everyone to go to class. Jacob and I walked to our Algebra class together I took a deep breathe and walked in the classroom.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Review**

**-toodles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The bell rang as soon as we set foot in the room.

"Please take a seat you two." The male teacher pointed us in the direction of a cluster of three empty desks.

"I'm so sorry, my car wouldn't start." Jordan and Maribel walked in the door, the not so happy couple.

"No worries. Don't let this be a habit. Oh, Don't worry about finding a seat now that everyone is here may we all stand up I'll get the seating chart in place and then we can begin." Everyone got up from their seats and went to the front of the room.

"Amber Aguilera, Sharon Brennan, and Henry Baker," He pointed then in the first cluster. "Jacob Black, Jordan Collin, and Ren – Ren Renesmee Cullen," He continued on through the list in alphabetical order. Maribel ended up on the other side of the room. She glared at me when I sat down next to Jordan.

"Hey." I said to him trying to ease the tension between us and Jacob.

He looked like his morning hadn't begun too well. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good, you?" I remembered what Gabby and Kayla and Scott told me I couldn't help but want to shy away from him a tad more.

"I'm okay. So are you both juniors?"

He shrugged. "Jacob is. I'm a sophomore."

The teacher interrupted us. "Alright class let's get started." He handed out a review from what I believed to be Algebra 1. I got through it pretty easily but Jacob on the other hand was a little rusty on his algebra.

"Solve for X." He gave me a blank stare. "Move that over there. Divide that by that and you get the answer."

"Right."

"It's not that hard."

"This is sad. I mean you're so much younger than me. This is actually pathetic." I helped him through the class and I went through the rest of my classes. World History was okay but not that interesting, Rose was in that class. But to my surprise almost everyone managed to get into my next class, Spanish. I was forced to sit right by them because everyone did they're seating chart in alphabetical order. My mom, Emmett and Alice sat in the other side of the room but my dad and Jasper sat right next to me, with Jacob, Rose was the only one who wasn't in this class, she was taking French or something.

"Wow they're quite a lot of you?" She said as she sat us down. "Rosalie must be your other sister I have her for my French class." She said to Jasper who was the last to be seated in our row.

"Yeah she is." He answered. She eventually finished the seating chart and then she began talking to us.

"_Buenos dias yo soy la maestra Mendez_. Good morning I am Mrs. Mendez. Just so I know how much Spanish you all know everyone will stand up and tell us about yourselves." Brian Anderson was first he said something about living in Missouri, next was Jacob.

"Me llamo Jacob y ser alto y comico. Vivir en Oregon y ser de Washington. Tener 7 anos." He had the look on his face that confirmed he had no idea what he was saying. I'm pretty sure he said. My name is Jacob and I'm going to be tall and funny. Something about living in Oregon and being from Washington and being 7 years old, though it made no sense in Spanish because he forgot to conjugate, it just sounded funny and luckily I was next. I was not that great in Spanish.

"Uh….Hola yo soy Nessie, mi nombre real es Renesmee. Tengo 16 anos….y me gusta la musica." I said I was Nessie and my real name was Renesmee and I'm 16 years old and I like music. It sounded right. My dad was behind me. He probably had no problem doing this.

"Buenos dias mi nombre es Edward tengo 17 anos y vivo aqui en Oregon. Tengo una familia grande y una novia que se llama Bella." He was smiling in my mom's direction. He just said his name was Edward and he's 17 years old and he lives here in Oregon. He has a large family and a girlfriend named Bella. These two are so mushy _everywhere_. I'm going to look forward to Spanish _everyday_.

Once everyone was done she handed out a worksheet. "Alright get together in a group of four and try to carry out a conversation most of you are in a good starting place for Spanish 2." She actually grouped us. I was with Brian Jacob and my dad. The guy looked terrified. He was more afraid of Jacob and my dad than me.

"Hi, you're Brian right?" I tried to make him feel a little more comfortable.

He stuttered. "Uh, y-yeah yeah I'm Brian."

"I'm Nessie this is Jacob and Edward."

"I know."

"Really?"

His face changed. "Everyone knows who the famous family is." He continued to stare at me suddenly I regretted coming off so nice. He wouldn't look away. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text message. _'Take my jacket,' _It was from my dad. I turned to give him a puzzled look. _'Please put it on.' _

"Hey it's really cold in here." I commented.

"I have a jacket you want it?" Brian offered.

"I've got it." My dad handed me his jacket, he had a look of dislike on his face. It leading me to believe this had to do with Brian's thoughts so I quickly put the jacket on. I wasn't wearing anything like revealing, it was a fitted V-neck shirt. I got through the rest of my uncomfortable class. The day went by rather quickly soon I was walking to lunch with my new friend Ashley.

"So what's the deal with your family? You can't all be related. Some of you look like there is a relationship going on." She asked as we walked out of class.

"Yeah we're not. My real siblings are Edward, Jasper and Rosalie, we're our parent's children. Bella, Emmett and Alice are adopted and Jacob is kind of an emancipated teen. He lives with us."

"Your family is extremely good looking. Your sisters a so pretty and your brothers are yummy, especially Edward." Gag, gross I can't believe she just said my dad was '_yummy'_ That is not something I wanted to hear.

"Eww." I couldn't help saying it out loud.

"Sorry I know he's your brother and all. But come on you have to admit Jacob isn't all bad himself. Hey do you think he'd take me out on a date?" The smile disappeared from my face. "You both aren't dating or anything, right?"

"No we're not."

"So it's okay if I ask?" I stayed silent. "Never mind forget I ever said anything, come on. Are you going to get in line?"

"No I'm going to wait for my family."

"Alright well I'll see you later. Sorry about what I said."

"It's okay no harm done." Though there kinda was.

My family appeared around the corner, Jacob was right behind them. I joined them and we sat down in an empty round table.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"Painfully long." Jasper answered.

"Hey D-Edward what was the jacket thing about?" I decided I wanted to confirm my suspicions.

"What jacket thing?" Everyone asked.

"It was nothing, I thought you were cold." He replied.

"I'm not supposed to get cold."

"Ha-ha poor Edward he gets to listen to every male's thoughts about Nessie."

"Shut up Emmett!" My dad hissed. He pinched the bridge of his nose with obvious frustration. My mom tried to comfort him though I'm sure it was bothering her too.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

During lunch my dad gave Alice a lecture about playing Barbie with me. It was kinda funny but so not funny at the same time. I was at one of my last classes of the day, Performing Arts. Jordan was obviously in that class. He was really nice but I didn't want him to have problems with Maribel because of me.

The Arts director was welcoming everyone in. "Alright let's get started. Pair up and I want to hear a cover of a song. Don't make things complicated you will only sing, I will need to hear it by next class. I have the music and lyrics to the most recent songs get a partner and get on it. If you need help I will be walking around."

"You wanna be my partner?" Jordan asked.

"Uh…Sure."

"You know don't you?"

"Know what?" I asked though we both knew 'what'.

"About me and Maribel."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry but I heard."

"It was Kayla, Gabby and Scott, right?" I didn't say anything. "I know it was them."

"Sorry, I know it's none of my business." I apologized again.

"The whole school knows why not you." He mumbled.

"Is it really that bad?"

"I've had a month to adjust, hasn't gotten any better." He pushed his hair back, exasperated.

"You want to talk about it?"

He sighed. "I just don't know what to do. "

"Oh come on it can't be that bad."

"You don't live with her. I try to make her happy because I know that there is a possibility that it is mine and I feel responsible but there is also a chance that it wasn't me that it was Julian. And it kills me not to know. Because I can only take so much, I'm going crazy. My parents don't take my word, they say I'm making it up and I don't want to take responsibility."

"Well if you didn't like her why did you ever go out with her and stuff?"

"She wasn't always that way. Something happened to her, it changed her. That's another reason I have to deal because it's not entirely her fault. She's a good person but she's had a rough life. When she started to change, our relationship just went downhill. The night that she cheated on me we got in a big argument. I think she saw that Julian was my best friend and decided to hit below the belt. I can't hold it against him because he was wasted but you can't bounce back from that." He was really having a hard time. I felt sorry for him.

"I can't really tell you what to do? But why does she deny that she cheated?"

"Because she doesn't want everyone to know what she did, she doesn't want her parents to know so she's making me look like an ass. People here hate me, girls in particular. They hate me because they think I don't want anything to do with her."

"Is that true?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to be in this situation. I don't know if I'm the father of a child from a girl I don't love anymore. I lost my best friend, I'm the star in the gossip around here. I lost my parents trust. I'm miserable and no one really gets it."

"Well I get it. I mean you don't know if it's yours. You don't know what to do. Either you bail out on a child that may be yours or you stay and take responsibility for something you weren't a part of."

"Exactly," His eyes still on the ground.

"Look it the bright side it can only get better."

"It already has." He said looking up at me. I was speechless I knew what he was implying and it worried me. I wanted to help him but I think he took it a different way. I want to be his friend and only that. He's not my guy, my guy's someone else.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Review**

**~Toodles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any of the songs that will be mentioned I'm just borrowing their name the credit goes all to the artist not me.**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Chapter 7**

I pulled away from his gaze. "You want to go pick a song?" I asked. He nodded and got up with me to the counter. There was Better In Time by Leona Lewis, The Show by Lenka, Never Let go by Bryan Adams, Wait For You by Elliot Yamin, and One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks. None of them had two parts to them they were all solo's.

"Having Trouble?" the Teacher came over to us. "How about this: each of you pick a song and do a solo cover but I still want Jordan to help you since he's been here longer. Plus I want to see what you can do. Allison is doing the same thing a solo. I'm not picking on you."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Pick a song?"

"Jordin Sparks."

"Good choice, Jordan how about you?"

"Bryan Adams I guess."

"Alright the instrumental versions are in that CD over there, give it a try, we have about 20 minutes." She suggested pointing in the left corner of the room where there were various mikes and CD players. People were already practicing. We both walked over.

"I'm not sure what to do." I confessed.

"Do you know the song?"

"Yeah I do, I listen to it all the time."

"Okay just give it a go and we'll what you need to work on. Don't worry covers aren't hard at all." He assured me. He found the song and put it on. He gestured for me to get the mike.

I already knew my cheeks were burning hot. I started to sing along with the song, halfheartedly.

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time_

"Stop." I looked up at him shocked. "You can sing I know you can. Put some heart into it. Don't be shy."

"Let me hear you sing then." I suggested.

"Okay only if you put honest effort into your song." I nodded. "Okay, give me the mike and put on track…three I think." I gave him the mike and the song began to play. I loved this song it was in the credits to The Guardian.

_Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live?  
Can you take what you need, but take less than you give?  
Could you close every day, without the glory and fame?  
Could you hold your head high, when no one knows your name?  
That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say._

_We say goodbye, but never let go.  
We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul.  
Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go._

_Can you lose everything, you ever had planned?  
Can you sit down again, and play another hand?  
Could you risk everything, for the chance of being alone?  
Under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone?  
That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say._

His voice took my breath away. He was amazing. I liked it better than the original. Everyone around him stopped what they were doing to listen in. He gave a heart to the song. He stopped half way through it.

"You see? It's not hard at all just feel the music and it'll come to you."

"Very nice, Jordan we'll pick it up next class. You'll have 20 minutes prep time then you will perform."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The day finally ended. Gym wasn't fun at all. Jacob and I had to pretend we couldn't run the track fast, we paced ourselves though we still finished first, we didn't even break a sweat.

We were on the road home right behind Jasper's Black Infiniti G35. I really love the car's name. "So meet anyone new?" I asked.

"I guess." Jacob muttered.

"Why the long face?"

"Well school kinda sucks when you skipped a few years."

"Aww I'm sorry."

"Yeah sure, how about you?"

"I met a lot of people today. The classes are great, except Spanish."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well it could be fun but considering 90 percent of the family is in there, not so much."

"Oh this girl named Ashley is in my Multimedia class she says she knows you and just started talking to me." UGH! She was talking to him, which is so wrong. I thought she implied she wouldn't. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You always end up telling me so tell me."

I sighed. "She likes you." He started to laugh. "This isn't funny."

"You really think I'd go for her." I shrugged. "Nessie I wouldn't, I promise."

"Why?"

"What do mean why?"

"I mean why do you promise _me_? Why aren't you with someone, like everyone else?" I decided to finally ask the question that's been itching at me for the longest time.

At first he continued to drive like he hadn't heard me. "Maybe I'm waiting for the right one?"

If I already started I might as well finish asking the questions I needed to know. "Why is everyone that you mentioned, that imprinted is _with_ their imprint as in married, engaged, in a relationship?"

"Because that's the way it is." We pulled into the drive way.

"So that's what it means to imprint? Are you supposed to love that person that way?" I asked. I wanted to know.

Suddenly someone tapped on the window. Jacob got out and my dad handed him his cell.

"It's Leah." He stated.

"Hello?" Jacob answered. I could hear Leah on the other line. _'You need to come home, now.'_ She said urgently. "Why what happened?" he asked. _'Your father is sick, he's in the hospital. He went into diabetic coma.' _Her voice sounded hesitant, like she didn't to be the one to break it to him. Jacob stood still the phone still to his ear but he didn't say anything. I made a step towards him but my mom held me back.

"Give him a minute." She whispered. It hurt me to see him that way so sad and desperate.

'_Jacob say something, please.' _"What do want me to say? Is he going to die?" he asked bluntly, the pain obvious in his voice. Leah was silent on the other line. "Is he going to die, do not lie to me Leah?" he warned her. _'It's very probable. Jacob I tried to call you sooner, I swear but I couldn't. I'm so sorry. I know what it feels like.'_ "You still have your mom." He mumbled. _'I know but I'm still sorry. We asked but what's coming is inevitable you have to be here soon.'_ "I'll be there in the morning." He shut the phone and returned it to my dad. He looked lifeless. I made another attempt for him, again my mom tried to stop me but I shock her off. I couldn't bear to see him that way.

As I approached him I could see he was losing his cool state he was shaking. I stopped a couple feet from him. He turned his back to me and I saw his body regain control. I went over to him.

He pulled me into a tight hug and he did something I've never seen. He broke down crying on my shoulder. I've never seen him this way, never seen him cry. Her looked so torn up it was unbearable to see him this way. I had to bear it because I know he needed me. We stood there for a while until he composed himself and pulled away. I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head. "I don't know what to say, I'm sorry. Can I do anything?" I almost begged.

"You can't do anymore than what you're doing now. I have to get going."

"I'm coming with you."

"You can't you have school."

"I have the rest of time to finish high school. I'm going with you, you can't stop me from going. Besides I can't let you go like this, you're a mess."

"Thanks."

"I'm serious." I turned to my mom asking her with a simple look. She nodded slightly and looked up at my dad. I met his gaze. _'Dad please I can't let him go like this. You know I can't. Let me.'_ I pleaded. He nodded slightly. I turned back to Jacob.

"Let's go." He muttered.

"Bella and I will head over when we get Carlisle. Maybe he can do something." My dad offered.

"Thank you."

I went over to hug my parents. "Bye mom and thank you for letting me go."

"No worries. Take care of yourself and him."

I nodded and got into the car. He zoomed off into the street already nearing 60 mph.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Review**

**-toodles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

By 11pm we were already in Washington. We didn't say much, we were both silent for the most part. I looked over at him while he drove and it killed me that I couldn't comfort him, that I couldn't make him feel better. Nothing would make him feel better. He's losing his dad and as much as I'd like to, I can't help that. Deep inside he knows no one can, not even Carlisle. I know it and he should to. A diabetic coma is not something most people come back from.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Say something, please. You're killing me with this unbearable silence. You have to say something, anything. Cry, yell, _phase_ do anything but sit there miserable, I can't deal with that."

"There's no point of being mad or sad because none of that is going to help the situation."

"I know but…."

"But what?"

"I just don't want to see you this way." He looked straight ahead and didn't utter another word the rest of the way. By early morning we were pulling up to his house. He got out and I followed him to the doorstep. He stood motionless.

"Hey you're fine take a deep breathe. It's going to be okay." I assured him but we knew it wasn't going to be okay.

Inside I could hear many different voices. I suspected they were expecting him. I distinctly heard Sam and Leah maybe Rachel but I hadn't gotten too acquainted with her. Paul was there and I think Quil and Embry were too.

He finally knocked on the door. Someone quickly opened it. It was Leah. She stared at me with shocked eyes. "Are you Nessie?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me." I confirmed.

"Wow, um….come in they're expecting you." Inside I laid eyes on Rachel who was clinging to Paul for dear life. She was a mess. "Rebecca said her flight's coming in tonight." Leah informed him.

Rachel got up with Paul's help and Jacob met her half way. He hugged her and she started to sob.

I lingered near the door not quite sure what to do. Behind Sam, Emily met my eyes and smiled. She walked around Sam to me. "Renesmee, right?" I nodded. "Come on in sweetie." I followed her further inside. Everyone else continued to look at me shocked. I guess it had been a while.

Jacob sat Rachel down and tried to get her calm. I don't think it was working. "Honey, you have to calm down, it's bad for the baby." Paul said sitting on the other side of her. Jacob glared over to him but didn't say anything. I could tell he was holding back on his remarks.

"Rachel I know it's hard, he's my father too. Just take it slow." Jacob said though I knew he was trying to get a hold of himself.

"Jacob he can't die, we have to do something. Anything, he can't die, please." She pleaded.

"Rach there is nothing I can do. If it's his time then it's his time." His voice grew unsteady. "No one can do anything. All we can do is wait, you have to be strong for my niece of nephew."

She nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to, I was but…"

"It's fine, this isn't the time."

"Jake we're getting married." She whispered.

"I know, it's been 5 years it was inevitable, right?" He repeated my own words.

"I know but we should've said something."

"Don't worry about it."

"Jacob why do dislike us so much?"

"This isn't the time." He was avoiding having to answer the question.

"Then when? We need to talk about this."

He refused to give a straight answer. "I want to go see him, where is he?"

"He's in Forks at the hospital. Charlie said he was going to visit him today, he should be there." She suddenly turned to me. "Wow you've grown a lot. I'm glad you're here for Jacob."

"Me too, how are you?" it was a stupid question to ask.

"I'm okay you know considering."

"Yeah I know. How's your baby?" I asked.

"Good, thank you, it's a boy. I'm due next month so I'm hanging in there."

"I'm happy for you." Even with everyone there a silence filled the room. Everyone could sense the intensity between Jacob and Paul. Jacob was scowling at Paul while he had his arm around Rachel. Jacob was fuming.

"Jacob, tell him already!" I literally blurted out. I wanted him to tell Paul what the deal was. Everyone turned to me stunned. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Tell who what?" Sam was the first to ask.

"Uh…never mind I'm not thinking right, sorry. I had a-a moment." I tried to recover it didn't work.

"You're just like Bella you suck at lying, spill." Embry pressed.

"What, no I-I I'm not lying. It was a spasm, yeah, that's what it was. It like happens all the time, sometimes I just say things that have no meaning at all, like right now. I was just trying to lighten mood." I was rambling. I smiled nervously. Who am I kidding I do suck at lying.

"Forget it, its fine. Might as well." Jacob spoke up. "Can you guys give Rachel, Paul and I, a minute?" He asked. Everyone filed out I was about to go too, not sure where but I didn't think I should be here. "Nessie wait, stay, you're kinda what started this so stay."

"What's this all about?" Rachel asked.

Jacob struggled to get his words out straight. He glanced over to me and I gave him a head start. "Well actually he wants you both to know why he doesn't approve of this relationship."

"Jacob we've been through this, I can make my own decisions." Rachel said.

"I know we have, but it's not the reason you think. This isn't about me hating Paul, don't get me wrong I do dislike him. But the thing is I don't want you with him."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because he's a wolf."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Paul snapped.

Jacob narrowed his eyes. "Point made. This is exactly why I don't want this."

"So this is about me, specifically?" Paul asked still mad.

"It always has been, Paul."

"Why?" he questioned.

"You really don't know? Look at you, you're the same person you were 5 years ago. Short temper, can't take anything without snapping. How would you feel in my place? Would you let your sister be with a wolf who can't handle himself? With someone who has an unstable temper. You could kill her at any moment. She could say anything and you could snap." Jacob hissed.

Paul was frozen in place, he said nothing. "You'd think I'm capable of hurting her?"

"I would hope not but I can't depend on that. I really doubt any of us are capable of hurting someone intentionally. My point is that you could slip and I'm not willing to approve of it, I never have and I highly doubt I ever will." He turned to Rachel. "You're right Rachel you can do as you please, both of you can but I will never go along with any of it. I want you alive." She was stunned. "Nessie, let's go." He muttered.

"Jake you're dead wrong if you'd think I'd ever lay a hand on her." Paul

"I never said I thought you would. What I'm saying is that you could snap like Sam did with Emily and your temper is much worse so don't give me that bull shit. It's very likely and you know it. How many times have you been close to phasing before her? How many times have you almost slipped, huh? Don't lie because we both know that what I'm saying is far from a mere theory. I know you damn well and you will never be suitable for her. Harsh as it sounds it's the truth."

"Get out." Paul hissed. He was becoming insecure about his next actions.

"I'll be at the hospital." He muttered and walked out slamming the door behind him. Maybe that was not the best idea.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to be so harsh. I just wanted for all of you to know and understand his reasoning. I know he said some things that were uncalled for but he cares for your well being." I said trying to justify what he said.

She shrugged. "I'm not mad at least I know why now. It was expected for him to react that way, that's the way he is. He's harsh and pretty blunt about things. I appreciate what you did. Please take care of him, he needs you most of all. You both are great together." I wonder what Rachel meant by that 'together'. We're not together, just another unanswered question. Paul had yet to say a word.

I walked out to Jacob who was sitting on the front steps. I sat down beside him. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know I had that big of a mouth." I apologized again.

"I was going to have to say it sooner or later."

"It was sooner, thanks to me." For the first time in what felt like ages he smiled.

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too, come on I know you want to see him." I said.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We stood up together. "Mind if we take a walk, it's been a while?" I nodded and followed at his side. I felt like I was having déjà vu. It doesn't actually count as that but it feels like it. I _have_ been here before. I remember seeing everything from a different perspective. Every house on this familiar street remained the same. The corner store also remained untouched. I remember Jacob taking me to visit Quil, his house was behind that very place. Down the road I saw that even the same families continued to live here. My memories of this place were still as sharp as the first day. I remember every face I saw and every street I walked. After a short while we reached first beach. I could see the sparkling blue ocean through the trees.

Cars drove past us in a hurry. Of course it was Tuesday morning everyone either headed for work or school. Up ahead children walked out of their homes and walked together. They seemed so happy and I envied them. They got to live as 7 year olds for much longer than I did. I was only seven for about 3 months. But I've been able to get past that fact.

I looked around us, it was a warm sunny day, unusual for this town but enjoyable when it came around. It was kind of windy. We continued to walk until I realized where we were going.

We soon reached the Clearwater's doorstep. It seemed as though they had company I smelled Sam and Emily. They smelled us too because as we reached the door the door opened to greet us in. Mrs. Clearwater gave me the same reaction as everyone else had. That shocked 'who are you?" look was getting all too familiar.

The house had such a homey feel to it. Pictures of the family were scattered all around the small living room, some even in the hall way leading towards the rooms. Sue invited us in and told us to take a seat. Seconds after we took a seat a boy appeared with a huge smile spread across his face. I took a look back at my archive of profiles and realized he was Seth, Leah's brother. Of course now he was much older he looked about 18. I'm not allowed to say anything. If anyone has changed it's been me.

"Hey man, long time no see." Seth greeted Jacob. "It sucks that it's because of this but you haven't showed your face here for years."

"I guess it _has_ been a while."

"A while? How about 4 years? Nessie's all grown up. Glad it worked out for you two." Jacob shot him a warning look and Seth quickly shut his mouth. He was the second person who'd instigated that we were together. I'm 90 percent sure that the answer to my question is yes. We _are_ supposed to be together. But what confused me was the fact that Jacob was so reluctant to confirm it. It was something that was beginning to bother me. If we're supposed to be together then why is he acting this way?

Recently he'd been slipping. He'd been saying things that I'm sure had a different meaning to them. One of them was when we talked about Rachel and Paul. He said that everyone thought he was pist because he was just messed up over the ….something but what? That lead me to believe that something happened and I don't about it. Every time I asked him about him and my mom he gave me no straight answers. There was something missing there too. They're hiding something from me and I intend to find out. Something happened with my mom and him. And there _is_ a reason why he won't talk about _'us'_. I won't push him now but eventually I will find out.

"Okay you're right it's been more than a while. What's been going on around here?" he asked Seth.

"Same old same old you know this town doesn't change even with a pack of 15+ werewolves." He chuckled. "Nah but honestly nothing much nothing you don't already know. I mean what's happened is expected. Most of us are graduating high school, settling down. We're getting the hang of this. Good part is that we haven't had any unexpected visitors in over 3 years."

"That's good." Jacob mumbled he managed to be distracted for a couple minutes.

"It is. Everything around here is mellowing out. Even Sam and Leah are giving it a try, to talk things out at least. So how about you two and the Cullens how's it been? Nessie?"

"Oh…good. We moved to Portland and we're going to high school." I replied.

"How's your mom and dad?" he asked.

"Good, same as always, the overprotective father and the loving mother. Nothing has changed."

"I would think not."

"Jake are you okay?" Seth asked now in a more concerned tone.

"I'm fine as good as can be."

"I'm really sorry I wish there was something I could do."

"No one wishes that more than me." He said with a sigh.

"Are you going to go see him?" Seth asked.

"I am I just need to get myself together. I was in the neighborhood I decided to swing by."

Sam and Emily walked into the living room. Jake looked up at their approach.

"Jacob." Sam hesitated. "I'm going to say what I need to say disregarding how I know you're going to react. Don't you think you were a little harsh in what you said to Paul?" Of course he'd heard it they were talking so loud I'd bet anyone did.

"I'm not lying am I?" Jacob muttered.

"I know that better than anyone but you can't hold that against him."

"The hell I can. I won't go along with it."

"You know I have had to live with myself for so many years repenting on what I did. I regret ever touching her." Beside him Emily took his hand. "You know what I went through, the pack knows and I'm certain Paul would never do that to her. He knows the guilt you have to live with everyday of your life and most of all Rachel knows, if she can trust him, then he can trust himself."

"Your point is?"

"The point is you can't hold that against him it's not fair to him or her."

"It's been five years since you lost the power to control me, I'll do what I have to keep her safe." He exited the back door into the forest behind the house.

I turned to Sam. "I'm really sorry. He has a lot on his mind."

He nodded. "I know."

Right then and there I got the epiphany of a lifetime. If anyone here knows about Jacob and my mom, is was Sam. Maybe if I got him to tell me about then I would finally get the whole story, I knew Jacob would need a minute and while I waited he could tell me. "Sam if I ask you something would tell me the truth, no hesitation?" I asked.

He looked puzzled. "Why do you ask that?"

"I need you to tell me something."

"What's that?"

"I want to know about Jacob and my mom."

He raised his brow. "Wouldn't you of all people know best?"

"There is something that is missing. Something no one wants to tell me and that's not fair."

"What don't they want you to know?" he still seemed confused about what I was asking. I'd tell him if I knew but I didn't.

"Something happened between them, I know it but I don't know what."

He didn't understand. "What's there to know other than what they've already told you. They were in love and it didn't work out, I'm sure you knew that." My heart almost exploded when I heard it. My breathing picked up.

"Wait what did you say?" I asked urgently.

He quickly realized what he'd just said. He'd realized that I didn't know. "Nothing."

"No you said they were in love, what does that mean? How could they be in love if she's with….." maybe there's a whole lot I don't know. What have they been hiding from me? "He loved her, I can't believe it." I said in a low voice to myself.

"They didn't tell you?" Seth asked beside me.

"Shut up Seth!" Sam hissed.

"You know the story don't you? You have to tell me, I deserve to know." I pleaded.

"It's not my place." Sam insisted.

"Then who's is it, no one wants to tell me. No one's told me anything. You all know and you all can't keep it from me. I have a right to know the truth." Both Sam and Seth looked away not meeting my eyes. "Please, I won't say who told me."

Sam wasn't budging but Seth was, he did. "What do you know?"

"My mom and dad met in high school. Jacob and my mom met in a bonfire and he basically told her what my dad was. My mom and dad had some thing with a vampire named James. My mom and Jacob started to become best friends and I don't know anything else that has anything to do with her and Jacob."

"I honestly can't tell you, it's them you have to ask." Seth got my hopes up but didn't utter a word about what I wanted to know.

"You have to, if you don't, no one ever will." I was being persistent he was going to tell me so help me god I will find out today.

Seth remained silent. This time Sam spoke. "You're right you do have the right to know. I'll tell you what I know, you should know. It's only fair. After the whole James thing Bella started to come to La Push a lot. Their friendship started to grow. She hung out with him for a long time. She was here almost every day."

The door was open and Embry walked in. Apparently he heard the conversation. "Hey are you all talking about when Edward left Bella?" he asked. If I was human I would've had a heart attack. I truly know nothing. They've lied to me or hidden the truth which was the same thing.

"Shut up!" Sam and Seth said in unison.

"Doesn't she know?" Embry asked.

"No." they said.

"Oh…uh I…um…. I have that spasm you were talking about, I just say stuff that have no meaning, just forget I ever said anything carry on."

"My dad left her?" I questioned.

"Jacob is going to kill you all." Leah said joining us from the kitchen.

"No don't stop." I all but begged.

"Might as well do a thorough job," Embry muttered and sat down in the living room. "Anyway Edward left her and after 6 months she turned to Jacob for company for a friend. Then well you know she's a vampire magnet so –"

"Victoria right?" they had touched that subject. Well not them, but my aunts and uncles told me about the different vampires. James and his mate Victoria and Laurent.

"Yeah well around the time Jacob started to phase and he found out about the world we live in, wolves and vampires. He protected her until one day they agreed to go cliff diving. The l-vampire made a move and Jacob didn't show. Alice had a vision of her jumping the cliff and she thought she was going to kill herself. While Alice came to confirm it Rose told Edward. And they had Romeo and Juliet moment."

"Wait he tried to kill himself?" I asked in disbelief. I know he loves her but to go to that extent for her is a new level entirely.

"Pretty much he believed Rosalie and went to the Volutri." I shuddered at the very thought of them, they were the most dangerous thing out there. They had tried to destroy it's my most vivid memory as a child. "Bella stopped him and brought him back. They got back together but Edward refused to let her see Jacob." Sam picked it up.

"Why?" I asked.

This time Leah joined in. "Because he thought of him as dangerous. But she refused to listen and when he went hunting she snuck over to see him. He fell for her long before she realized it."

"So it was like a love triangle? My mom loved them both."

Seth cut in and started to tell me more. "Jacob loved Bella. Edward loved Bella. Bella loved Edward. Bella at the time loved Jacob only as a best friend. Jacob was as he is now. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. He didn't want to accept the fact that Edward was going to change Bella into a vampire." This was like a soap opera. All of this came to me as a shock never would I have imagined any of this. "She later realized she loved him too and that she had to make a choice on who she would stay with. You can imagine what her decision was. Jacob was so torn up for losing her. He left for a while and didn't return until Edward and Bella's wedding day. He stuck around wallowing, that's when the Rachel and Paul thing happened. Edward and Bella went to the honeymoon and she came back pregnant with you. When you were born he imprinted on you. That's pretty much it." It was so much to take in a few minutes, it seemed unreal.

"He can't have the mother and he ends up with me?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe it. I was the runner up next to her.

"You've got the wrong idea about this?" Sam insisted.

"No I think I have a clear picture about what's going on. He loved her he can't have her so I come along and he takes what he can get. It's sick, he rather have the daughter than nothing at all. I'm the runner up." My eyes stung with tears threatening to overflow.

"Nessie you don't understand, he wouldn't do that." Sam insisted.

"Then be my guest and explain it to me because that's all I've got right now."

"Yes he loved Bella but when we imprint our world is transformed our lives turn and the only person that matters is that girl. At that moment our goal in life is to care and to protect that girl, to be what she needs you to be. Everything is erased and it's like at that moment, your life begins and you can't recall how you've lived this long without her." Words were coming out of his mouth I just wasn't listening. I should've known that they had 'thing'.

The feeling was indescribable. It was a mixture of betrayal and shock. No one ever thought I had the right to know about it. Jacob always told me that he would never lie but he did. He hid the fact the he loved my mom before me. My dad hid the fact that he left her. Everyone lied and it was horrible feeling. I had to get it out of someone else who owed me nothing.

Everyone but Seth left the room. He stayed with me I wasn't quite sure why. I sat there for who knows how long. It seemed like the world was revolving around me and I was frozen in place. It was the truth I didn't know what to say what to do, I was completely lost.

After what appeared to be a few minutes Jacob returned when he came in I didn't so much as look up I eyes stayed focused on the floor rug below me.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked but I pretended as though I hadn't heard him. "Seth what happened?"

"Leah's probably right. You're going to kill us all."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"We didn't know that she didn't know about you and Bella and Edward. We…well we all ended up filling in the details."

"What kind of details?" I could hear the anger in Jacob's voice.

"Love triangle details, sorry. I swear we didn't know."

"Dammit Seth, I told you to keep your mouth shut."

"You can't blame us. Who doesn't tell her imprint that he used to be in love with her mother? That's one of those have to know kind of things." They were arguing before me though I hardly noticed. I was deep in thought. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do. I had no intention of telling him that I knew no matter how mad I was I knew he had way too many things on his mind.

"Nessie listen to me please." He sat next to me, inches away.

"What's there to listen to? You lied, you all did, you told me once that you were never going to lie to me and you did. Why did you never tell me you love her?"

"Nessie understand this, I _loved_ her, the past, I don't anymore. You are my life and my sole purpose in life I need you to understand that."

"You know what I get out of this? You couldn't have my mom so you settled for the closest thing to her, me. Her daughter, Jacob, it's a little sick don't you think?" I hissed with the venom crystal clear in my voice.

"That's not what happened. _You_ changed my life, with you I see the world in a different way, in a new light."

I ignored his words. I knew well that if I listened I would believe his every word. "You messed with my feelings, you made me fall for you. You seemed so perfect so amazing that there was no way around it. I fell for you and now I have just hit the ground. You made me love you so much." I didn't realize I was crying so hard until I felt my body shake. I tried to catch my breath. "Now I find out I'm the one you settled for and that's something I won't forget or forgive. You will always love her more than me."

"You're wrong."

"Prove it." I challenged. He was so close to me I could feel his burning hot skin. He raised hand to my shoulder and looked deep in my eyes. I tried to break away from his gaze but I couldn't. Before I knew it the space between us turned from inches to centimeters. He leaned in closer and his lips grazed mine softly. Suddenly every feeling in my body turned into pure joy like this is the moment I had been waiting for all my life. I put my arm around and brought him closer to me.

I had never kissed anyone like this. My lips moved with his and it seemed so natural I didn't even have to think about it. The truth was I wasn't thinking straight, thinking at all for that matter. But when I did I pushed him away, my mind was unable to function with him being so close to me. I'm sure he was saying something but I completely ignored every sound and movement around me. Instead I looked back at what had just happened and it wasn't right. I got up and stormed out of the house.

It seemed like pure irony. As soon as I set foot outside my mom and dad were walking up the side walk. I said nothing and pushed right through them, something I had never done.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	10. Chapter 10

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_This is the way we love.  
Like it's forever,  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together._

_Wake up in the morning stumble on my life  
Can't get no love without sacrifice  
If anything should happen, I guess I wish you well  
A little bit of Heaven, but a little bit of hell._

_This is the hardest story I've ever had told  
No hope, no love, no glory  
Happy endings gone forever more  
I feel as I'm wasted  
And I'm wasting everyday.  
__** – Happy Ending, Mika **_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Chapter 10**

I walked to the Beach and sat there for a long time. I watched the water flow and it was nice and peaceful. I knew that eventually they would come find me. But it was so hard for me to accept the fact that they lied. I've never been lied to I've always lived the perfect life. I was so sure they were trustworthy, Jacob most of all.

Jacob. No matter how much I wanted to hate him something deep inside me didn't let me. After a short while I decided to go visit Billy, I might as well, that was the reason I was here. I took the short walk back to the house where my house was parked. I still had my keys so I drove to the hospital myself. It would take my parents and Jacob a little longer to find me, just a few minutes.

I asked for Billy Black in the lobby and said I was his adopted daughter. If I hadn't they wouldn't have told me where he was. The receptionist looked iffy but she pointed me in the right direction.

I stepped out into the 4th floor, the ICU, and looked for room 413. It was easy to find, what wasn't easy was trying to control my thirst in here but if I didn't think about it, it didn't bother me as much. When I reached the room I saw that he wasn't alone. My grandfather was there, well both of them were, Carlisle and Charlie. I knocked lightly before I opened the door. Charlie's head snapped up and he took a long look at me.

I smiled warmly. "Hello."

"Nessie, has it been that long?" he asked bewildered.

"It's been a while, a few years. How are you?" I asked.

He got up and embraced me in a big hug. I hugged him back. "Where is Bella and Jacob….and your dad?" he asked.

"They shouldn't be long now. They're probably on their way now." I mumbled.

"How's it been, sweetie? You're all grown up."

"It's been okay. And you?"

"The same I still work in the station but I had to come and check out what was going on with Billy. Rachel was here yesterday she was torn up about it, I'd bet Jacob is too."

I nodded. "He is. He's trying to keep it together." Before us Carlisle was almost done checking him out. "What's going to happen to him?" I asked.

He turned around and gave me a look of disappointment. "There is absolutely nothing I can do. Nothing can get him out of the coma and his blood sugar is jumping up and down. He's very close to having Kidney failure and once one organ begins to fail the rest are bound to follow. All we can do is wait for the inevitable."

"There is nothing we can do?" I asked.

"I only wish. The hospital has tried everything in the book and he's not responding. It will come to the point where his children will have to decide if they let him die a painful death or save him the pain."

His words sunk in. "Are you saying like pull the plug?"

"Yes." How can anyone make that kind of decision? The life of a human being is in your hands. You have the power to either let them live a while longer or pull the plug. "They have decide to decide soon or just let nature take it course. I'm very sorry Charlie."

"Me too but no one is going to be more sorry than his children especially Jacob he's been closer to him." Charlie replied in a low voice.

Carlisle nodded. "Nessie can you help me with something?" he asked. He never needed help for anything, I was sure somehow he knew what had just happened. We stepped out into the hall. "You father called." He stated. We walked down to the ICU lobby.

"Of course he did." I murmured.

"Tell me something, what is it that upsets you the most?"

"A lot of things, I mean did they expect me to never try to figure it out? I may be 'five' but I'm not stupid. First I find out that my dad left her. That's so horrible all on its own."

"Your father had his reasons though he's never forgiven himself for what he did. He did it to protect her, to protect your mother. He never would've done it to hurt her, you know that. Of course there is always a consequence to an action. It's no one's fault that Jacob fell in love with her and she with him. You can't blame either of them for that. But it wasn't meant to be and nature took its course."

"Why do they hide things from me?"

"For the fear of your reaction." He replied. I couldn't get everything to sink in, to make sense. It seemed impossible. The feelings inside me grew more and more. The fear, the anger, the vulnerability were starting to overwhelm me.

"I can't just walk around like nothing ever happened. The fact that my dad left her isn't as bad as me not knowing that Jacob loved her and if he loved her once he always will. I can never replace her." I finally admitted out loud.

"You don't have to." A sweet voice said behind me, my mother of course. My dad was with her, Jacob was here I know he was but I couldn't see him. My dad seemed displeased. I have a pretty good idea why.

"Honey, listen to me, please." She put her hands on either of my shoulders. "There is nothing to replace. As much as it bothers me, because you are still a child, you have to know that he is yours and always will be. He belongs to you and he knows it. His heart is yours only. I am nothing more than a friend. It was wrong to hide our past but we were afraid that you weren't going to take it well. You're his imprint and that surpasses all." I embraced her in a hug.

"I'm scared, mom, I'm scared that I won't make the right decision." I whispered.

"Don't be, you will. Give yourself time." Just as she finished talking a ringing sound filled the air. Down the hall a red light flashed. Carlisle and many nurses rushed into the room where the sound was coming from. I knew what room it was coming from.

As far as I was from the room, I was able to hear the half dozen heartbeats. But one was distinct, the heartbeat stammered. Machines were beeping out of control. Orders were given left and right. But it made no difference the heartbeat stammered one last time….until it could be heard no more. And at that moment everyone knew it was gone and it would be heard no more. A life had ended in that instant and no one could ever bring it back, not even any us.

Charlie and Jacob were ushered out into the hall. Jacob had this look on his face as if he didn't believe what was going on. He looked lost. His eyes roamed the walls around him. He seemed so helpless.

I myself had no idea what to do. Was I to go over there and comfort him or was I to stay away? I was so confused.

Beside me my dad listened to my thoughts. "Go ahead we'll talk later, you're the only one that can help him." He assured me. I staggered forward and stopped to take a deep breathe before I approached him. I was at his side in no time.

He leaned against the wall looking up at the ceiling. I didn't know what to say. Around us the red light continued to shine and the machine still beeped. Suddenly everything went silent and inside the room no one moved. I heard a disappointed sigh which just made what had happened officialy. Carlisle emerged into the hall. He shook his head slightly. He was in the same situation as I was. What do you say to someone who has just lost their father? There isn't _anything_ you can say.

I watched as Jacob shut his eyes tightly and raised his hands to his head. Charlie excused himself and joined my mom and dad in the lobby. I moved myself to where I stood in front of Jacob. "I know there is nothing I can say that will make this better. I'm just…so sorry. I don't know what to do for you."

"Don't do anything." He said almost inaudibly.

"Jacob I don't care anymore I'm not mad." I assured him.

He shook his head. "That's not why I say it. There is nothing that anyone can do for me, don't waste your effort." He seemed cold towards me.

"I can't not try to help you." I stepped closer to him as I tried to embrace him he stopped me.

"I can't do this right now. I need to be alone." He said one thing but his eyes told me something else. "Thanks anyway." He muttered and I was alone.

What just happened? He just rejected me. I thought I was the one who was upset not him. Well at least I don't think he was upset with me. I don't recall doing anything. It's as if suddenly he remembered something and it changed the way he acted towards me. At this point I was even more confused than before. First I think we actually have a chance at being together. I get here and think he loves my mom, and then he kisses me, the kiss of a lifetime. But then after that he rejects me. Either I'm interpreting things wrong or he's sending me mixed signals.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

This had turned into the longest day of my life. It was about 10pm. Apparently, Rebecca had arrived from Hawaii. Rachel and Paul were here too. I couldn't bear to look Rachel in the eye. I felt so bad for her. I had yet to meet Rebecca but I was sure I would have the same reaction. We were still here because they're filling out papers and looking for a funeral home and figuring out the hospital bill which my dad paid without anyone knowing. I never even saw him leave.

I stayed, for moral support. Support for my grandfather, Charlie and Jacob even though he hardly acknowledged my existence. I couldn't blame him for anything because of the situation but he'd never acted that way towards me. It kind of hurt.

During that time of waiting my dad and I talked. He explained in full detail why he left, why he came back, and why he never said anything. I asked him if he knew of another reason why Jacob was acting so cold towards me but he only said that if I need to know that Jacob will tell and he hasn't, so apparently I don't need to know. I swear this vampire family is way too moral for its own good. He could've just told me but he was usually always right and I really hated to be wrong so I followed his advice. I would wait for him to recover himself and if he wants me to know he will tell. There's not mush else I can do. I will wait as long as I have too, as long as one day I end up with him.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**The Next Morning……**_

"_Grief is like and ocean, it's deep and dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night, quiet, persistent, unfair, and diminished by time and faith and love."_

The funeral was horrible. I've never seen so many people cry, so many people so sad. Yesterday's warm sunny day had turned cool and cloudy. It sprinkled every now and then. Jacob stood opposite me on the other side never once did he meet my eyes. He stood in between his twin sisters. Rebecca frequently looked in my direction, not at me but I think at my mom. I thought that was odd but it didn't bother me long, Jacob was my main focus.

"You may go in peace." The man who was giving the service announced. The coffin was laid down into the ground and slowly the dirt pilled on top of it. Everyone laid down a white rose above it and soon only the pack, Emily, us and Sue remained with Jacob and his sisters. I laid the rose down and walked over to him.

"I'm going to go, okay. I'll see you back in La Push." He nodded but he never raised his eyes. I smiled sympathetically to his sisters and walked back to join my parents.

"Wait." Two female voices said in unison. I turned around quickly. The voices were from Rebecca and Sue. Rebecca walked around Jacob and toward us. She walked past me and to my mom.

"Okay I may be crazy but I need to know." She said to my mom. My mom looked confused.

"Okay what do you need to know?"

"You're Bella aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes I am. And you're Rebecca, right?"

"Yes." She answered. "Okay one more thing. You're one of them aren't you?"

"One of what?" We all knew what she was asking.

"Never mind I already know the answer to that. Just know you _shouldn't_ be here." She said in a huff and walked off. She's not too appreciative to our kind. Once she was gone Sue came over to me and pulled me off to the side.

"Sweetie I need to give you something." She said. In her hand she held a white envelope.

"Okay, sure."

"It's from Billy." She said quietly. "He wrote it before he died, a couple weeks ago when he started to feel bad. He wrote one for you and one for Paul." I was still a little bit unsure about the letter. One for me and one for Paul? "Here you go." She smiled and joined Seth and Leah. They walked further into the cemetery; they were going to go visit her husband.

I opened the envelope and a hand-written letter was inside. I began to read it.

_Dear Renesmee,_

_There may be a chance that what I'm going to tell you won't make sense but I'm counting that it will. I want you to do something for me. I want you to care for Jacob. He's a stubborn boy or shall I say man. But he needs someone to take care of him. He refuses to accept that fact. If you have this in your hands chances are, I'm no longer alive. I know this will be hard for Jacob most of all and it's hard for me. He's my youngest. He's the one who was, in his words, punished by becoming a werewolf. He's my only son and I want to know that someone will be there to get him through this. You may or may not know that he tends to hold onto things but I want him to let go because I have lived my life and good one. I want him to live his own. If you don't understand this then one day you will. I wish you both the best._

_Billy._

He knew he was going to die. Tears streamed down my cheeks. He wants me to take care of Jacob. And if that's what he wanted then I will fulfill his wishes no matter how hard it's going to be. Because it will be a challenge caring for him when he refuses to look at me to even speak to me, but I will do what I can. After all, I can't deny him what he asked for.

On the way we stopped to get something to eat. Well we stopped so _I_ could get something to eat. I was actually hungry and I wasn't in the mood to go out hunting so I would have to settle for human food.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The first to return to La Push were Rachel and Paul. They invited us in. For some reason Paul was even more persistent than Rachel. After a few minutes Rachel went to go lie down and we were left alone with Paul. It was kind of awkward.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked abruptly. I got up and followed him outside. I wonder what he wanted.

"Sure."

"You got the letter didn't you, the one from Billy?"

"I did, Sue gave it to me. She told me you got one too."

"She told me the same thing, when she gave me mine. Did he ask you to take care of Jacob?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I hadn't told anyone about the letter as far as I knew the only person who knows about it is my dad because he heard it in my head.

"Lucky guess, mine said to take care of Rachel and Rebecca. I figured yours could only be about Jacob."

"Yeah it did, but I don't know how."

"You can't still be mad."

"No I'm not but he won't talk to me, he won't even look at me. I don't know what to do. I doubt I did something wrong unless I did and I can't remember."

He shrugged. "Can't tell you much, I don't know what he thinks anymore, only Leah and Seth."

It was true the pack was split and the only way they communicated among packs was through the alphas. "Why did the pack split?" I asked. I knew they had split a little bit before I was born but I never asked why. Maybe he would tell me.

"They don't tell you anything do they? You remember when you were born and the Volturi and stuff."

How could I ever forget that? "Yeah."

"Look, don't overreact or anything but we thought you were some mutant killing thing."

"Oh." Killing thing? Great everyone thought I was going to go on a killing spree.

"Well when Sam decided that…."

"He was going to kill me." I finished for him.

"Okay well Jacob didn't want to go along with that. But Sam was Alpha and we do as he says or he forces us too. But in reality Sam isn't supposed to be alpha, Jacob is. So he separated spiritually from Sam from all of us because Sam had made a decision he didn't agree with. Seth was always on the Cullen's side so he joined, soon after Leah followed her brother. She just wanted out of wherever Sam wasn't." That I did know. I heard about Leah and Sam and Emily. "When it was all over Jacob sent Seth back to our pack but he allowed Leah to stay with him, _spiritually_."

Well I'm on another guilt trip. They separated because of me. I'm one hell of a surprise for everyone. "Hey thanks for telling me. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing but I do need a favor." He was hesitant. "I know you and Jacob are…..having issues, I'm not sure why." That makes two of us. "But I want him to come to the wedding. It's not for me, it's for Rachel, she's upset about it and she wants him to take her to the altar but she won't ask. So that's why I want to ask you to ask him to do it. He wouldn't deny you anything."

I scoffed. "I don't think that applies anymore, but I will make my best effort to bring him here…."

"November 22."

"Okay November 22, I will do all that I can, I promise."

"Thank you, it means a lot to her. Your family is invited too."

"I don't think that'd be the best idea." I said remembering what happened with Rebecca and my mom. "But Jacob will be here."

"Talk of the devil and he shall appear." He said chuckling. Jacob pulled up with Rebecca. I knew he knew I was there but he didn't bother to look up. It made me so mad! We walked into the house soon after them. He was talking to my mom and dad about our return. This has to be about me because he talked to them normally.

"We'll leave tonight then. There's nothing left for me to do." Jacob announced. Rebecca stood beside him and she glared at my parents.

Rebecca mumbled something under her breath. Something along the lines of 'they should leave now'.

"Rebecca." Jacob cautioned her.

"What? You act like they're not what they are."

"No I know exactly what they are. If you can't handle that like everyone else has then just keep your mouth shut."

"Hmm." She said as she crossed her arms.

Night fall was upon us and everyone had come to 'send' Jacob off. My dad said Jacob wanted to leave ASAP because he didn't like the memories he just wanted to get on with his life and try not to remember. I guess people go through grief in different ways. Once everyone said their goodbye's we got on the road.

My mom and dad took the Volvo but I wasn't sure whether to go with them or with Jacob. "Is it okay if I ride with you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Sure it's your car." This car ride was going to be worse than the last one. It's going to be a very long night.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The ride back to Portland was as I expected he drove down the rode as if he were alone not a word was uttered from the time we left La Push to the time we followed my parents into the driveway of our house. We parked the car in the garage.

"Here." He handed me the keys. "I'll uh see you tomorrow." He mumbled and walked off.

"Good night." I mumbled into the night.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The next morning we were back to our routine. Alice had missed playing Barbie with me. She quite literally flew into the closet at the peak of dawn and prepared my outfit.

"Good Morning!" she chimed.

"Are you serious?" I groaned as she opened the curtains and let the sun spill into the room. The last few nights have been sleepless, last night was not the exception. I didn't really need that much sleep but I needed some of which I hadn't gotten. I rolled out of bed and took a shower. I put on her perfectly put together outfit, father-friendly of course. I was running late and I was the last one downstairs. Everyone was either already on the road or pulling out of the driveway.

I realized how empty the house really was. Everyone left. Carlisle to work and Esme said something about flower shopping. The rest of the family was already heading to school. I walked out expecting to find Jacob in the garage instead I found an empty spot where his rabbit was supposed to be. He left me!! "UGH!!" I screamed. This was so not going to be my day.

I arrived into my seat just as the tardy bell rang. "Nice of you to join us, Mrs. Cullen." The teacher greeted me. "Please come up and get your make-up work."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome. Next A day we will have quiz I trust you will be ready." I had totally forgotten that on Tuesday we started our block schedule. A day, B day, A day, B day and so on, it was pretty great.

"I will."

"Good you may take a seat." Jordan and Jacob were already in their seats. Jacob didn't as much as look up as I sat down. Jordan greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, it's been a while. What happened?"

I didn't exactly know what to say. "Um, just family issues we had to go out of town."

"Only half your family?" Of course he noticed that Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett continued to come.

"Yeah it only concerned some of us." What else could I say without spilling Jacob's business? He would get mad and that's the last thing I needed right now. I stopped short and nothing came to mind.

"Someone died." Jacob said bluntly. He quickly turned back to pay attention to the teacher who was giving today's lesson.

"Oh, sorry I don't mean to pry. You didn't…Are you o-I'm sorry…n-never mind." Jordan began to ramble.

"It's okay." I assured him. Suddenly I noticed they had done some schedule changes because a few kids were gone and other sat in their seats. Maribel was not here.

When Algebra was over I went to World history. There I just had about 75 pages of reading to make up. We had lecture that day it was as interesting as the last time I had been there.

I headed to Spanish. Inside I noticed that class had been shuffled as well. To my luck my family remained but other's were moved out. Maribel sat in the far corner, great she can glare at me some more and now she could do it without limitations because Jordan wasn't here.

"Buenos dias, Nessie. I see you're all back and just in time. Today I will pick a partner and you will do a project together. Your brothers and sister are back, right?"

"They are." I assured her. I was too tiered to care I sat in my seat while everyone continued to come in. When the bell rang she started to group everyone together.

"Okay, Brian you're with Danielle. Jacob you're with Edward. Nessie you're with Maribel." What? She hates me!

"Wait, are you sure?" Maribel asked.

"I am Maribel you are a native speaker and she is very good you'll be fine I promise. Let's continue. Jasper with Joshua." I felt sorry for Jasper he still struggled with his thirst. Not as much as before but it was ten times harder for him than it was for any of us. "Emmett and Erika. Bella with…..Julian." I didn't even notice Julian was in this class. They had really changed up the classes from the first day. She called out the last group. "Okay move around to where you're next to your partner. The sheet I'm giving you will give you your direction, I'm sure you're all capable of reading. But if you have questions don't hesitate on asking.

"Are coming or not?" Maribel asked from across the room. Just at that moment someone took the empty seat next to her. "Never mind." She muttered. She grabbed her stuff and sat down next to me.

She took the paper and started to read. "_Preparen una presentation sobre un amigo. Hagan preguntas sobre sus gustos y actividades extracurriculares. Aprende la informacion de memoria y presentela a la clase_. Alright, so it says, prepare a presentation about a friend. Ask questions about what the person likes and extracurricular activities. Memorize the information and present to the class. Simple enough."

"Oh sure. You want to start?"

"I told you to stay away from him and from what I hear you haven't." She hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you were both all buddy-buddy in Algebra. Must be happy they changed my schedule."

"I don't like him that way." I insisted.

"Oh really! Well then I have to believe you." She said sarcastically. "Look whatever let's just get this over with." We exchanged papers and answered the questions in silence. Periodically she's get her phone out a sent a quick text. Sometimes she'd look up while her fingers clicked over her keyboard. After the third time I looked up and realized she was looking at Julian. She noticed I knew who she was looking at. "Are you done?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Here are my answers? Memorize them and then we're free of each other." Once she grazed over my paper she continued just like before texting and looking up at Julian. I slightly angled my chair to the left so I could see him too. I wanted to make sure it was him she was texting and it was, once she closed her phone he opened it and texted back sometimes he looked over to her. Something was going on between them.

We managed to get through the rest of class without strangling each other.

The next day was quite like the first. I got handed stacks of make up work. In Performing Arts she informed us about a show and told us we'd be doing cover but with our own music. Meaning we had to sing and play something.

"Come on up Nessie you have to choose your song for the show." I went up to her desk. "So you do play something right?"

"The piano." I answered.

"Very good. What kind of music do you like?"

"Everything really."

"DO you have a song in mind? Something you'd like to perform?" I actually did. The other day Alice got me this CD. It was this girl named Lenka. I really like it.

"Mhmm. Don't Let Me Fall by Lenka."

"I have not heard it but with your voice it's bound to be great. There is a piano over there and you can start figuring the notes."

"Thank you!" I walked over to the piano. I had recently learned to play by ear. I took my ipod out and listened to the song I began to play it. I missed a few notes but I was getting there.

"Hey you play piano my ear?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah."

"No one can around here. I need a favor." I wonder what he needed from me. I waited. "I play guitar but the cover I'm doing has a piano part obviously I can't play both so I was wondering if you could help me by playing the piano part."

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked remembering what Maribel had told me yesterday.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

I sighed. "I mean I want to help you but aren't you having issues with Maribel because of me. I don't want you two to have problems."

He rolled his eyes. "Us having problems isn't anything new. It's actually unusual for us not to find something to fight about. It's fine. It's not like she's any better than me."

"What do you mean?"

"She's cheating on me she thinks I'm stupid. I don't know with whom, but intend to find out. You and me, its not cheating it's her being possessive. She's cheating and will find out."

I could save him the trouble because I already knew. Should I tell him? I wasn't 100 percent sure but it was pretty obvious it was Julian. I hate lies! I'm going to tell him, he's my friend he should know. "I think I know who it is." I whispered.

He froze. "You do? Who?"

"I…It's….I think…."

"Just spit it out."

"I think its Julian." I said as I quickly looked elsewhere. I couldn't look at him.

"How do you know?"

"I have a class with her, Spanish and yesterday I saw that they were texting and she kept meeting his eyes across the classroom. I'm sorry. Look I may be crazy forget I ever said anything."

"Son of a bitch." He said under his breathe. The bell rang to go to lunch. He grabbed his stuff and stormed out.

"Wait Jordan where are you going?" I called behind him but he didn't listen. I ran after him. This was not good. I can never figure out when to keep my mouth shut.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Jordan!" I called out again.

I almost ran into Scott in my pursuit. "Hey where is Julian?" I asked in a rush.

"He has off campus soccer so I'm guessing up front where the busses are at. Why?"

"He thinks Julian and Maribel –"

"Are cheating?" he cut me off. "I wouldn't be surprised." He seemed to take it so lightly. Like there was no shock to it all. That was most likely the case to him. I mean Julian and he were friends too.

"Why do say that?"

"Julian actually likes her. I mean he actually fell for her and Maribel will take any chance to get back at Jordan. That's why Julian's been acting like that all guilty and what not. I guess I was right all along. He can't say no to Maribel very few people can." Get back at him. Of course it sounds so much like her. "Don't just stand there let's go because Jordan will kick his ass, if anyone knows I do." I followed him towards the front of the school. From a distance I was all three of them. Maribel and Julian were standing inconspicuously on the side of the wall. He had his arms around her. Jordan hadn't seen them yet. That didn't last long he turned in their direction and walked over. I knew he was mad I could see it in his body language. I went over to them, Scott at my heels. By the time we managed to get through everyone Jordan had taken his first swing at Julian. I must say that he had pretty good aim.

"It's not what you think it is." Julian tried to explain. "I…it…"

"Jordan, please!" Maribel called out but he went on as if no one had spoken at all.

Jordan had Julian pinned to the wall. Julian looked over powered he couldn't defend himself if he wanted to. "You sure as hell think I'm stupid, right? You took me for a damn idiot, you went behind my back and you were fucking around with her. Hell, you both deserve each other. I'd expect this from _her_ but from you that's why you never talked to me because you were guilty."

"Jordan, let him go." I pleaded. None of the AP's had noticed yet but people were starting to gather round and they were bound to notice.

"From now on I don't exist to either of you and Maribel you _will_ tell my parents the truth." She stood there beet red. Her eyes began to get watery, I actually felt sorry for her.

The AP's eventually caught on but didn't actually see them fight so they told everyone to go on their way. It had been such a wonderful day.

Jordan took off and I went after him. "Hey are you okay?"

"Perfect."

"It was a dumb question I know. Really though are you?"

"I guess. The best thing is that now my parents will actually believe me and that's it. I just can't believe I was such an idiot!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**Weeks later…… (Late October)**_

Everything remained the same. Jacob continued to ignore my existence. I tried to be there when he let me but that wasn't often. He rarely spoke to me, he rarely acknowledged me. At times I'd sit down and try to figure things out but I never came up to anything. Maribel turned out to be in more than one of my classes. I had her for Spanish, for Gym, and for Photography. She did end up telling Jordan's parents the truth. She moved back to her house. In the back of my mind I continued to wonder what happened to her, to make her be the way she was, it had to be something big.

All three of them agreed to wait for the baby and do the test before anything was decided. Julian never did cross Jordan's path again. The gossip about those three died down, at least the gossip about them as a whole because people had started to rumor about me and Jordan. Apparently we were secretly dating. I took it lightly because it wasn't true and we both knew it. Though I had a hunch the only person that it was bothering was Jacob, but obviously he didn't admit to it. Jordan and I did spend time together working on our songs. We were performing somewhere the first week of November. Jordan was singing somewhere else sometime soon. He was going to sing I'll Be Waiting by Lenny Kravitz, he was singing and doing the guitar part and I was helping him with the piano portion.

We often played Dr. Phil with each other. He told me his woes and I gave him advice and I told him mine. I talked to him about Jacob and how suddenly I became non-existent to him. Along with Jordan I had made many friends, I was very social and making friends with everyone was easy.

"So it's Friday you have any plans?" Elaine asked, she was someone I met in World History we were really close friends. "With Jordan." She prompted.

"Come on girlie you can do better than that the guy has a baby mama." Nicole from biology said.

"That's easy because I'm not with him." I responded.

"Mhmm, that's hard to believe." Kayla said shaking her head. Kayla, Gabby, Nicole, Elaine and I were making our way through the crowds to the cafeteria. We crossed Jacob on the way. All five of us stopped short when were about to crash into each other. These halls were way too crowded.

Miracles do happen he actually looked at me. "Hey." When his eyes met mine my heart started to race. I could hear his own heartbeat start to speed up.

I smiled. "Hey, what's up?" I asked as composed as possible.

He shrugged. "Nothing I'm uh…." He said indifferently then paused. Surely it was to make up something. "Going to the library." Now that was a lie, he didn't even know where the library was. Oh this was over it's been almost 2 months. I think that's enough time. He will answer me or someone will tell me what's wrong with him. One way or another I'm going to find out what's up, _today_.

He walked around the five of us and walked off. "He's so into you. Why don't you two go out? You'd make a nice couple. Wait you aren't related or anything, right?" Gabby asked.

"No but he's just my friend." I lied. That was not what I wanted but that's what I would get for now.

"You don't look at someone like that when he's just your friend." Nicole disagreed.

Elaine my savior changed the subject. "Hey you guys, next week is Halloween! You know what that means." Elaine chimed.

"Masquerade!" they said in unison.

"Yay!" I said in confusion.

"Okay well every year the school has a Halloween masquerade. You find a date and you go dressed in pretty frilly dresses and nice suits, the whole nine yards. Obviously you have to wear the mask and the goal is to find your date by midnight. It's so fun! You'll see. It's on the 31rst. I can't wait." Nicole explained

"It does sound like fun." I joined in.

"It is, we went last year as freshmen it was so fun! It's almost as good as prom, sometimes better. They hold it in the hotel ballroom. It's like Cinderella style." Elaine squealed.

"Hey we should totally go shopping this weekend. I'd bet we'll all have dates by then. I know I will." Nicole bragged.

As we kept on walking we saw Maribel and her friend Amanda and Ashley. She glared at us. Yes it was the same Ashley I met the first day. She'd 'turned' on me and started to be friends with Maribel. Behind my back she was still trying to have something to do with Jacob. It didn't worry me though he was as cold to her as he was to me which in a very twisted way I liked. "What is her deal? It's not your fault she cheated." Elaine murmured.

"She's just like that by nature." Nicole replied.

"Actually I have to disagree." Kayla spoke up. We looked at her like she was crazy everyone except Gabby.

Gabby continued to talk. "Yeah I have to back her up." We reached a table and sat down. "Throughout elementary and middle school Scott, Julian, Maribel, Kayla, Jordan and I were like best friends." Kayla nodded. "We grew up together. She wasn't always that way. When Jordan and her started to go out it was like 6th grade and she was a completely different person. She was sweet and nice." I couldn't picture Maribel being nice. At first glance she looked nice but when a word came out of her mouth you would see you were mistaken.

"Jordan said something happened to her." I said.

Kayla picked it up. "Yeah, but ya'll can't say anything to anyone. Swear to it because no matter how much of a bitch she is, she's still our friend and it wouldn't be right to spread this around school."

"I wouldn't spread around her business." I said, everyone agreed to it. I knew most of them wouldn't do it even if Kayla asked them not to. Nicole and Elaine were subtle, not gossipers.

"It happened during our freshman year we had winter break and we went to this Christmas light show at the park by Willamette River. It was about 10pm and her dad told her that he would send her big brother to get her to take her home and we waited for her brother to show up before we left. Jordan was the last one to leave. But when he left her brother hadn't gotten there, finally around 11 this random guy asked her if she need help, like a ride and she said no. Then like 5 minutes later her brother got there apparently he got caught up somewhere and he ran out of gas but their house wasn't far and they walked home. Halfway home the street lights blew out and it was dark and she said that something happened and they got separated and suddenly she was alone and moments later she heard her brother scream for her to run and then she didn't hear him anymore but she ran home. When she did, her parents asked her where her brother was and she was terrified and said she didn't know. Her dad like went off on her and said it was her fault for staying out so late and not coming home on time, pretty soon she believed him. The next morning her brother didn't come home and they went out and looked for him and they found traces of his blood but no body, they never found him, they kept looking but it was like he disappeared into thin air. Since that day she's become reckless and trying to hide her guilt, well more like treat her guilt and her pain by being who she is now. She's reckless and…mean. Her dad never forgave her and now she does everything to make him feel what he makes her feel, soon she wanted everyone to feel what she felt. I think that's why she tried to get pregnant so she could get out of that house." The story took me by surprise, suddenly I felt horrible for thinking certain things of her for being so angry with her. Like Jordan said, no one can blame her. The bell rang to go to our last class. Though all of us were pretty much shocked at what we just heard. We all knew we wouldn't say anything to anyone.

The Halloween Masquerade was the talk around school. It was hard not to get excited even with today's news about Maribel. But today I had one sole mission that had nothing to do with a party or Maribel my mission was to find out what was up with Jacob and so help me, I will.

The last bell rand and I drove home _alone_, it'd become usual by now. My first move was to confront him. I waited a few moments until I saw him pull into the garage.

"We need to talk." I said sternly.

"What about?" He seemed disinterested.

"About whatever is going on with you? Because you can't just treat me like this. You ignore me and you're so cold. What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Jacob it's been almost two months and I'm very sorry for what happened but that is no reason to treat this way."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"No you're not, something is wrong."

"Be my guest and tell me then. What is my problem?" He prompted.

He knew what buttons to push. "If I knew then they're be no reason to have this conversation. You can't tell me you just one day decided to shun me. Jacob we kissed and you can't ignore that. I know you feel the same way, because it wasn't only my heart that sped up at that moment.

"That never happened." He said through his teeth.

His words stung. My eyes became watery. "Really, it didn't. Was I imagining the whole thing then?" My tears streamed down my face. I couldn't help it.

His expression softened. "Don't cry, please don't." he pleaded with the warm voice I remembered. "What I meant was that it wasn't supposed to happen. It can't, not now."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because it can't, not now," He insisted. His words seemed to missing the _'but one day'. _I couldn't resist the urge. I walked closer to him. I looked in his eyes. In a split second I touched my lips to his, he had no reaction time. That was the advantage of being half-vamp. I put my arms around his neck to hold him closer. He tried to resist but I didn't let him. I moved my lips with his. His tongue intertwined with mine.

The moment was cut short. The garage door opened and we were no longer alone. The silver Volvo pulled into its place. Jacob and I instantly pulled away. My dad stepped out of the car, he was fuming. I could tell he was furious. He looked right past me to Jacob. I looked over at my mom who seemed upset but not as mad as my dad. My mom motioned me to go over to her. I did as I was told. As soon I was out from in front Jacob my dad stormed off to Jacob. He grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the far wall. All along the way he knocked down various tools. His knuckles were pure white as he held on to him in a death grasp.

"How dare you?" He hissed. What had me even more panicked was the fact that Jacob made no attempt to defend himself and I could swear my dad's eyes darkened.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Dad, wait! Stop, please don't hurt him." I pleaded though he proceeded as if though I hadn't said a word.

"Mom, do something!" I asked her.

She sighed. "Edward please calm down. You're overreacting."

"He kissed her." He hissed. I've never seen him so angry, he was acting like a complete _dad_, A normal dad which he rarely does. He's usually very chill nothing catches him by surprise.

"Wait, slow your flow. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, it was me. Let him go, dad." My dad looked like he was quite literally going to kill him.

Again he ignored me. I walked over to him. "I'm serious, not his fault, all me. Let him go." I begged. "Listen to me!" obviously he wasn't listening. I raised hand up to his shoulder and replayed every moment in his head. I proved to him that it was me who kissed him. Sure, for him it might not have been the greatest moment but al least he wasn't going to kill him. When I did that he instantly let Jacob go. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry." I said to everyone. I looked over to my dad who looked as if he was rummaging through our heads. He shot Jacob a warning look as if to remind him of something.

"Dad…daddy, please don't be mad. Please." I followed him as he walked away. I tried to sound as convincing about it, because I didn't want him to be mad.

"I'm not." He lied. I knew he was beyond mad. "It's just……you're too young Nessie. Please wait if it's not for you than for our sake, wait." He didn't leave room for disagreement. He was at my mom's side before I could say yes or no. I looked around the garage and I was completely alone. Jacob had also left.

There had to be a way for me to know what was going on in his head. Obviously he won't tell me himself. My dad won't either……But there is someone who might be able to tell me. I took my stuff and darted upstairs. I shuffled through a few shelves of books in my grandfather's office. Somewhere in there he had an address book. I continued to look for it but I found nothing. I looked around the office and found it lying on his desk. I picked it up and went straight to the C's I found the Clearwater's number instantly. If anyone knew it was either Leah or Seth or Sam. But chances are that one of them will tell me and not Sam. He's a bit like my dad and doesn't give secrets out so freely. I saved the number into my phone. I would wait until tomorrow morning. Everyone was going hunting, even me. Jacob had stopped going with me alone.

The next morning we took an hour long drive to a good hunting place. I insisted that I wanted to hunt alone and they let me. I was about 2 miles in and decided it would be as good of a place as any. I looked through phonebook and hit send.

After the third ring someone answered. "Hello?" a groggy voice answered. _'Seth who is it!_' I heard, maybe Leah, scream on the other line. "Who is this?"

"It's me Nessie."

"Oh hey what's up?" He sounded surprised.

"Actually I need a favor but you can't tell anyone I called."

"OoooKay." He seemed confused.

"Have you heard Jacob's thoughts recently, in your forms I mean?"

"I haven't for a while, why?" Crap he doesn't know. Leah would be my other source.

"Nothing, can I talk to Leah?"

"I guess." He still seemed confused.

"Don't tell anyone I called though." I reminded him.

"I know." _'Leah it's for you!'_ he screamed.

"Hello? Who ever this is it's about 7 in the morning on a Saturday. It's way too early to be calling anyone."

"I'm sorry. I just…Well I only have one chance."

"Nessie why are you calling here so early?!"

"I need to ask you something about Jacob. I know you know."

"Ooookay, what is it?" She paused to yawn.

"You know why he's acting this way aren't you? He's ignoring me and I don't know what to do. He won't tell me why and if anyone knows it's you, you can hear his thoughts."

She sighed. She seemed to know what I was talking about. "I'll tell you but you might not like the answer. I do it because it sucks to be rejected by the one you love even though I know he's going to murder me." I waited. "A long time ago….it was your first birthday, well like you were alive for 1 year. Anyway Jacob made a promise to Edward. He swore to him that he wouldn't touch you until you were ready, he wouldn't pressure you in any way. He would wait until you were 18. Not a moment sooner."

"Wait what? Like 18 years or 18 like physically?" I can't wait that long!

"I don't know, I just heard 18, anyway Jacob doesn't like to break promises and well he doesn't intend to break the promise he made your dad and…most importantly your mom." Of course they would have something to do with it. I can't believe my dad would make him make a promise like that. I'd bet this was his idea.

I sighed. "Thank you."

"Don't _ever_ call this early in the morning."

"Sorry." I shut the phone and took off further into the forest. Jacob was with us. Not that he hunted but he came to run. I searched through the forest until I caught his scent. I caught up to him. As I ran beside him he slowed to a walk. He obviously didn't say a word, he was in his wolf form.

"Why would you promise my dad that?" I demanded. He looked to the ground and turned to leave. "You can't just go, answer me. Did you ever think of me?" He took off into the trees. Seconds later he returned fully clothed and in him human form.

"I've been thinking about you from day one. I do things because that's what's best." I could see that he in no way admitted to my first accusation. He didn't admit to making that promise, he was being very careful.

"Best for who?"

"For you."

"Really? So torturing me is what's best? God Jacob, every time you ignore me it's like someone's stabbing me in the heart. That's not what's best for me."

My words reached him. His expression looked pained. "Nessie, you can't know that you truly want me. You think you do because I've been there all the time. There was no way around it. You were going to eventually develop feelings for me. But am I what you want? You told me once you wanted normal and I don't want to take that away from you. I want to give you what you want."

"Then give me you." He turned away. "So it's just like that, you're going to ignore me until I'm 18?"

"What are you talking about?" he played dumb with me.

"You know what I'm talking about. How could you? " He said nothing and it made me angry. "Are you going to continue to ignore me until I'm 18?" I asked again.

"I _don't know_ what you're talking about. But I can tell you one thing I can't be the one to take a life you can have."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want you to have normal, I don't want you to regret anything. I don't you to resent me because you could've had another life. _Never_ feel obligated to me." He was being faithful never admitting the truth about the promise though I knew it was true. If only one day he could be that faithful to me.

"I don't, I mean I do but that has nothing to do with it."

"You say that now."

"God what is wrong with you!" I finally had enough. "I can't wait forever. It's not fair that you keep stringing me along. I can only take so much. So get back to me whenever you've figured out what you need to figure out, when you think I'm ready because I'm done waiting for you, it hurts too much. I get disappointed every time."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The rest of Saturday was as horrible as it had started. I felt kind of free now that I had told him everything I needed to tell him. I hadn't seen him all Saturday or the small part of this morning. There was a hint of resentment towards my dad for making Jacob promise that but I was more mad at Jacob for agreeing to it. All this considering he never admitted to any of it.

My phone vibrated in my purse. It was a text. '_Hey you up for some shopping?_' it was Elaine. '_Ya sure. Where+4 wat?_' I texted back. '_Masquerade dress, Duh. We're going to da mall in 15. Meet ya there._' It sounded better than hanging around this house.

I grabbed my purse and keys and walked downstairs. My parent's weren't home and Rose and Alice weren't either. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was out in the garden and I had no idea what Emmett and Jasper or Jacob was doing. I left a note telling them that I'd be at the mall and took off.

I met them at this dress shop in the mall. "Hey! Nessie, just in time, which do you like better," Nicole held up a black floor length dress. It was strapless and a black bow above the waist. The other was a yellow halter ball gown. "I like the yellow."

"Me too!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the dress shop. I had yet to find something. I was still rummaging through the remaining of the racks. All four of them had found something really nice but nothing I found seemed to fit my style the good thing is that this was a great distraction method.

"Nessie, this one is perfect for you!!" Elaine cheered. I walked over to her and she had a midnight blue halter gown. It was absolutely perfect. It was like I had dreamed it up and it magically appeared.

"I love it." I said.

"OMG you guys guess who just asked me to the Masquerade!" Nicole said from behind the rack. Despite her amazing confidence she and I were the last ones without a date. Kayla was going with Joshua from Spanish. Gabby was going from Brian. Elaine was going with this sweet guy named Michael. Nicole no date and me no date, I had been asked a couple of times but seeing as 'I'm dating Jordan' guys are a little more reluctant to ask because of what happened with Julian. That and whenever I'm not with my friends Jasper and Emmett and sometimes my dad are always around me and as 'hot' as the girls around here think they are, the guys don't find them friendly at all.

"Who?" All four of us asked.

"Scott!" Nicole had been ranting about Scott for weeks now. I always thought he liked her. Jasper said he did, so I tried to keep her upbeat about it. Gabby and Kayla also had a hunch that he liked her and apparently he does.

"Through a text message, classy," Kayla teased. "We're going to have to work on that."

"Now all that's left is Nessie." Gabby announced. Yeah, maybe Jacob would get himself together in time, that's highly unlikely. "You know Jordan wants to ask but he won't do it."

"Why not?" I asked.

"He said he knows something about Jacob. He knows you like him and he doesn't want to make you feel obligated in going with him."

I scoffed. "Jacob will never ask." I admitted to everyone and myself. "If he wants me to go with him, I'll go, he's my friend. Besides he's the best option around school."

"I would go with him too. Other than the fact that's he's hot! He's not creepy or like psycho and that's a big plus." Elaine commented. I guess I would go with him, if he asked because as much as I wished for it to be Jacob he won't break his promise to my parents. And I don't want to go alone, it's my first dance.

"He'll ask, let me take care of that." Kayla said. In that moment I felt guilt because in some way I was leading him on even though I had told him about Jacob.

After we paid for the dresses we went to this upper-class costume shop where they had one aisle full of Masquerade masks. There were so many to choose from but all of really liked one in particular. Each one we picked coordinated with out dresses.

"Masquerade ball?" The sales lady asked.

"Yeah." He chimed.

"You girls have fun." She said as we finished paying.

We walked around the second floor to nowhere in particular. "Hey where do you live?" Gabby asked suddenly.

"In a house…." I said confused.

"No I mean like where in the city we've never been to your house." She clarified.

I wasn't sure if I would tell her the truth, but there would be no reason to lie. At least I don't think so. "Um…out near this forest….I don't know there's a river that passes by there. It's like really hidden."

"Hey you live near the hotel we're having the ball at." Nicole commented.

Now that I think about it there is a big hotel about half a mile down. I've never been there but I always see the signs with the pictures of the hotel. It's like renaissance style. "It's been there for ages. It's famous around here because it's so nice and hidden." Nicole continued.

"Yeah I know what you're talking about." I agreed.

"Hey why don't we get ready at your house it's close to the hotel it'd be fun to walk there? Halloween always has the perfect weather around here. It would be fun plus they always light the path like a mile both ways with lights." Elaine offered.

I actually thought that would be a good idea. "Okay I'll ask my parents."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I had asked my parents about it. My real parents and they said it was fine.

"Sure, I'm just glad you like this." My mom said.

"Of course I am."

After my mom and I were done talking I was about to leave and text my friends to tell them that they said yes but my dad pulled me over. Crap, this is one of the many disadvantages in this house. NO PRIVACY! I can't think of anything with out him knowing. He's probably listening to me right now, I better shut up.

"Yes I am listening to you ramble in your head." He confirmed. "I also heard about what Leah told you."

I refused to look at him. I wasn't mad at him it was expected but still. "Okay."

"You have to understand we do things because –" He began but I cut him off.

"That's what's best for me. I've heard it and you know I'm not mad at you. You're my dad, dads do crazy things, like make people promise they will stay away from their daughter forever."

"18."

"Yeah forever, can we not talk this anymore, there is no point." I was in no way trying to be disrespectful because I'm not that kind of person. I really did not want to talk about it.

"If that's what you want." I nodded. "One more thing your aunts want to know if we can come to the Masquerade."

"Sure, why not?"

"They didn't think you'd want you whole family there." If they got Jacob to go that would be so worth it. Not that I mind them coming but Jacob would be a big plus, at least to see him there. He nodded and turned to leave. "Dad, can we pretend you don't know what I'm thinking?"

"I think that'd be best."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The week went by rather quickly it was already Tuesday, B day. I was in gym with my friend Kathy.

"So guess who Julian took out yesterday?" She usually was my gossip girl. She'd inform me of everything.

"I don't know."

"Maribel. Well I heard, he didn't actually say it officially but Amy heard Maribel and Ashley talking and apparently Maribel told Ashley she went out with Julian. He's such an ass. He would go with her after what happened with Jordan. You think Jordan knows?"

"Who doesn't? He was probably the first to know. He doesn't talk to Maribel at all but Scott probably told him already." I assured her.

"Yeah, probably, it's hard to believe all five of them were like besties in elementary."

"I can see that." I said. She'd been the 3rd person to mention their friendship. First was Kayla then this other girl was talking to me about it on Monday.

"I guess, she's gotten to be such a bitch. There's like 20 of us who've gone to the same school since elementary. I remember that just one day she got all emo on us then it turned to bitch." She shrugged. "So who's taking you to the Masquerade? Why won't you go with Jake?"

"Why does everyone ask that?"

"Because you're parents are like God's best matchmakers. Everyone is with someone. its obvious people think you'd go with Jake. They should adopt me, though I doubt I'm pretty enough. You must have like awesome genes. Your family is so pretty. Your sisters are perfect and your brother's are delicious. Your brother Edward especially." Gag, gross. I should be used to this. She's not the first person to comment on my dad's…yumminess. It's almost as disturbing as when guys have thoughts about me. "And your parent's are so young."

"I guess they are."

"Whatever your dad could like almost go here and no one would notice he's too old."

I laughed. "He's like over 35, don't exaggerate."

"He doesn't look like it." The coach told us to go out and walk the track today, everyone except Maribel and this guy who twisted his ankle. "I just remembered I have something to tell you!" She exclaimed though she seemed a little less perky about it.

"What?" I asked uneasily. She seemed way too serious.

"Don't be mad okay but I told you I have Multimedia with Jacob right?" I nodded. "Well Ashley asked Jake to the ball, sorry but no one was going to tell you."

That bitch! I would never say that aloud but thinking it was a completely different thing. "What did he say?" The bad thing about him knowing me so well is the fact that he knows exactly what to do to piss me off. He would do anything to prove me wrong. He wants to prove his point and he wants me to cave and I won't do it.

"He said and I quote 'I'll think about it, I might be busy.' She left with a huge smile on her face as if he'd said yes." I stopped dead in my tracks and whirled around. I knew he was walking behind me. I told Kathy to keep walking. I waited for Jacob to catch up, he was walking alone.

"You can't go with her?" I reminded him. I knew he knew what I was talking about his hearing is as good as mine and he was walking behind us.

"Why's that? I'm not a….I don't have to follow your rules, I follow my own." He reminded me. It was pretty clarified that we're not suppose to attach ourselves to humans in anything other than friends, it was kind of a rule.

"Fine, I was just saying, do what you want." I snapped. "If you can go with Ashley then I can go with Jordan."

"Fine, go." He mocked my tone.

"I will." I jogged up to Kathy. We walked a while longer until the coach told us to go get dressed.

Getting dressed was the fast part but everyone lasted hours re-straightening their hair or taking the frizz out. Every mirror had a girl's reflection staring back. I simply re-tied my pony tail and straightened out my side bangs. As I put my hand back down I knocked over a large purse. I quickly picked it back up. "Sorry." I hadn't even noticed but Maribel was standing next to me.

"It's fine." She took it from me and walked off. Maybe it was her hormones or something she was like 3 months pregnant though it was barely noticeable, it was there but she wore flowy shirt that at first glace you wouldn't notice. The point was she didn't seem as harsh when she spoke to me. It was weird. She seemed kind of sad.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_**Friday afternoon……..**_

Apparently Jacob did say yes to Ashley and just for that I said yes to Jordan. We were going as friends but I tried to make it seem otherwise in the eyes of Jacob.

Kayla, Gabby, Elaine and Nicole told their dates to come meet us here at my house. Meanwhile we had just gotten home from school and we started to get ready.

Alice and Rose happily offered to do our hair. At least I wasn't going to be the only Barbie. Rose straightened my bangs and gathered my curls off to my left shoulder it was really pretty and simple.

"Your house is huge and so pretty." Elaine commented.

"I know. This must be one of the largest houses around here." Nicole said equally amazed.

"Oh come one Nicole, 10 people live here it has to be big." Kayla said.

We walked downstairs to get something to drink. "You have an engraved piano." Gabby squealed. "I've never seen that before."

"My dad gave it to me for my birthday." I replied.

"It's so pretty."

"Thanks." The front door opened and Carlisle walked in. "Hey guys this is my g-c-Dad." I stumbled my way through I was going to say grandfather then switched to Carlisle then finally got dad out. "Dad these are my friends. This is Gabby."

"Hello Mr. Cullen." She greeted him.

"Hello."

"This is Kayla, Elaine and Nicole." All three of them greeted him.

"Nice to meet you all, very pretty girls. Have fun tonight." He said and walked upstairs. As he walked up my dad walked down.

"Nessie Alice wants to finish getting you ready, said it's late." He announced.

"Come on you guys let's go upstairs we have two hours." We walked upstairs and found Alice and Rose already in perfect order. They just needed their dress.

Everyone put on their make up in record time. Then were the dresses, Elaine wore a black strapless, Nicole a yellow dress and Gabby wore a cute golden floor length gown. Kayla wore this bright pink ball gown it was so her. But mine was obviously my favorite, it fit me perfectly.

"OMG guys we should take a group picture." Nicole already had her camera out. Alice took it from her and stood before us.

The five of us gathered and smiled at the camera.

"We should get going. Are your brothers and sister coming with us?" Kayla asked. We were making our way downstairs to the living room.

"I don't know, probably not. Let me go up and see real quick," I walked up the stairs into my parent's room.

My mom was wearing a red floor length dress. "Wow didn't know you had that."

She smiled. "I didn't, Alice got it." My dad walked out of the room with a black tux on. "You look really nice Nessie." She commented.

"Thank you."

"I hope you have fun tonight, I know you really want to fit in and you're doing such a good job at it."

"I try, not everyone likes me but it's a great change from home school. There is no comparison. There are actually people there, so yeah you can see which one I like the most."

"I'm sure tonight will be unforgettable." My mom assured.

"Good thing you aren't like you mother, I quite literally had to drag her to prom." My dad chuckled.

"Hey, you had to drag me because I couldn't walk."

"You still didn't want to go."

"Edward this is so not the point, the point is I want you to have fun tonight." It would be so much better if I was going with Jacob. But no…

"I'm sorry." My dad said as he walked over to me.

"I know. No one's sorry than me." I shrugged. "I'll live right. Anyway, that's not why I came up here are guys going to walk with us or are you all going to take your cars."

"Go ahead we'll meet you there. And Nessie I'm really sorry." My dad repeated, he was easy to get guilty. I don't know why but if he does something's wrong he holds it against himself especially with my mom. He made mistake and he doesn't let go even though she already forgave him, he never forgives himself. He's doing the same thing right now, he knows I'm not mad at him and I'm not trying to make him feel guilty, he does it himself. He knows I'm mad at Jacob and I just he'd get over it but that's not likely. "Nessie it –"

"Stop I know what you're going to say, dad, let it go I'm not mad. I have to go." I hugged my mom and kissed her on the cheek and then hugged my dad goodbye.

"Sorry you guys, I took forever. We can go my brothers and sister are driving they're not ready yet."

"We can wait for them." They offered.

"It's okay they want to drive there. Come on we're going to be late." I said and lead everyone out the door.

"How many cars do you have, garage is almost as big as my house." Gabby asked.

"I don't know, we don't use them all some are just there for…..nothing really we just like them."

The sun was starting to set before we got on the road I took my phone and clipped it to my shoe strap.

"Here's your mask." Kayla handed me the mark I picked out at the store. I put it on as did everyone else.

"So how long will it take for them to find us?" Elaine wondered.

"Hah, we're probably going to have to look for them." Gabby said.

I finished tying the ribbon behind my mask. The Hotel wasn't far at all, we got there in about 15+ minutes, and people were already arriving. Everyone had such nice dresses, well the girls did. The ball room was so elegantly decorated.

_Oh hot damn , this is my jam  
Keep me partying till the A.M  
Ya'll don't understand , make me throw my hands  
In the ayer , ay , ayer , ayer , ay , ayer_

"You guys I love this song!" Gabby yelled. "Let's go!" everyone started to pile onto the dance floor. When I say everyone I mean _everyone_.

"Come Nessie."

"No way, I can't dance to this." I whined.

"Hey aren't those your brothers." Someone guessed.

"What! Where?" I cried. Then I saw them. Emmett and Jasper were in the center of the dance floor. They had masks on but I knew it was them. "Ah, no."

"If they can dance you can." Some one said behind me. It was a guy and he was wearing a black mask. It was Jordan.

"You work fast I thought you had to midnight." I told him.

"What can I say I'm good at this? Come on let's go." He pulled me into the dance floor.

"I can't dance to this." I objected.

_Hey this is my jam  
Ya'll don't understand  
I'll make you understand  
What's pumpin in my CD player (player)_

"You're so horrible for making me do this. I won't forget it." I warned him. I had to admit it was kinda fun.

"Its fun and you know it."

"Shut up!"

_Party all night like yayer (yayer)  
Shawty got a hand in the ayer (ayer)  
Make me want to take it dayer  
Then I go , here I go , here is my song  
DJ bring it back come in my zone  
I get paid for them couple bones  
the next wop until the early morn  
I need that crunk when im up in tha club  
even my when my chevy pull up on them dubs  
give me that drop yellow waist like a drug  
lil mama hot and she might show me love  
o hot damn celebrate to tha A.M  
i love it so much it got me sayin_

He finally pulled me off the dance floor. "That was fun I know it was."

I couldn't help smiling. "You're so mean!"

"Ooh well you're going to hate me even more." He said.

"Why what did you do?" I asked uneasily.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises, tell me."

"Nope, because then you're going to say no." He shook his head. What did he do? It's probably something to embarrass me. "Heads up look who just walked in." he gestured behind me. I turned and I saw Ashley fastening on her mask.

"Why would I care?" I said indifferently. Though I was burning up inside.

"Oh you care, I'm your Dr. Phil remember."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever I don't care."

"She's coming over to us."

I sighed and waited.

"Hi, Nessie." She said in happy tone.

"Hi." I forced a smile.

"Have you seen Jacob?"

"No, I'm not his keeper he's your date find him yourself." I snapped. How dare she come over and ask about him.

She smiled. "I've really gotten to you haven't I. It burns you up inside that he came with me and _not_ with you." She was taunting me and I had to fight with myself to keep it together.

Jordan took my arm and walked me away from her. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"I thought you were going to kill her." I know he didn't mean it that way but he had no idea how true his words were.

"Yeah I was pretty close." I half smiled. I looked over to Ashley and Jacob had already found her, it wasn't that hard he probably recognized her smell. She saw my eyes on him and smiled in her mocking way. I think her night was centered on pissing me off I tried to ignore her but sometimes it became impossible. Aside from that, my night was great I was having so much fun. Not only was I enjoying myself but my family was also having fun.

"So what's that surprise you've been telling me about?"

"It will come in about 20 minutes."

"Why 20 minutes?"

"Because that's when midnight comes."

"Ooookay." I said honestly confused. "You better not do something to embarrass me because that would suck and I would be mad."

"When have I embarrassed you?" he challenged.

"The first day I met you."

"I did not embarrass you."

"Forcing me up to that stage was pure embarrassment." We were sitting on a table as we argued. Scott was waving to get our attention. "Scott's calling you." Scott finally gave up and walked over.

"Have you seen Nicole?"

I laughed. "You haven't found her yet?"

"It's not funny, it's ten minutes to midnight. She's going to be mad if I don't find her."

"It is not that hard." I turned him over to face the dance floor where Nicole was. "What color hair does she have?" I asked him.

"Blonde."

"Okay so that eliminates half the girls. What color eyes does she have?"

"Green….right?"

"Yes so that's like another half of the girls gone. Her hair is really long so that leaves with about 5 girls to choose from. Last question what's her favorite color?"

"Pink?" I shook my head. "Orange?" I shook my head again. "Green?" I was starting to get annoyed. "Yellow?" I thought he was never going to get it.

"Yes! Now go before she freaks out." Jordan was laughing the whole time. "What is so funny?"

"You are." He continued laughing.

"It's not my fault your friend is so clueless."

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!" Everyone shouted. We walked over to the dance floor where everyone was standing with their dates.

Kathy was on stage with a mike. "Alright you guys its midnight! And that mean you should've found your date by now, if you haven't you suck and that person won't be so happy. Everyone take of their masks and we have a special surprise. Every year someone comes up to do a song for the midnight dance and this year we have a duet. Renesmee Cullen and Jordan Collin."

"Jordan!" I cried. "You have completely lost it if you think I'm going to go sing up there. I knew it you want to embarrass me." He took no note in what I said and took my hand and dragged me up the stairs. "I won't forget this. What if I don't know the words?"

"You do, trust me." A piano instrumental started to play. It was Hate That I Love You,

As I looked at the people standing I spotted Jacob dead center. We locked eyes. (_italic_Jordan, _**Bold Italic**_Renesmee)

_Yeah... hey... Oh..._

_**That's much I love you**__ (yeah)  
__**That's how much I need you**__ (yeah, yeah, yeahah)  
__**And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do  
Make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile**__ (no... oh...)_

As I sang my eyes never left him, it was as if I was singing to him alone.

_**But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong**_

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

I think this had become my favorite song. It was a piano version of it which made it danceable, slow dance. Every couple was standing and dancing. My parents and my aunts and uncles were dancing. I noticed it briefly before I turned my attention back to Jacob who was looking straight at me.

_**Sad and it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why **__(why...) __**  
And it just ain't right.**_

Deep inside I wanted him to hear my every word I said I wanted him to know that I did love him beyond the reason why. I always would.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the night my thoughts were revolving around Jacob and I couldn't look away. Around 2am the party was dismissed everyone having had a great time. I had fun but I wasn't completely satisfied. I didn't get that Cinderella moment I wanted with Jacob.

We were now on the lit road back home. Everyone's parents were meeting us at my house to pick them up. "Hey you guys I dropped my phone down the road. I'm going to go get it." I announced noticing it was no longer attached to my shoe strap.

"I'll go with you." Jordan offered.

"No it's fine. Your parents are waiting. I don't think it was that far back. Go with the rest of them. I'll be fine, I live here." I reminded him.

"Are you sure, it's late?" He said uneasily.

"Yeah." I assured him. It was kinda funny. I knew I would be perfectly safe. "There are lights everywhere."

"Alright, I guess." He hesitantly walked back to join the group and I walked towards the hotel and looked down at the road looking for my phone. About 4 minutes later I saw it glimmer with the moon's light. I clipped it back onto my shoe and started my way back.

Suddenly a strange aroma filled the air. Something I've never smelt before. It wasn't appealing at all, it was gross. I had a strange feeling I was being watched. Instinctively I looked around me but there was nothing other than trees and the short river that flowed about 100 yards in. I continued to walk and then I heard a rustle of shaken leaves. I started to get worried. It wasn't like the wind blew on them it was as if someone or something moved them.

For the first time in my life I felt truly scared and vulnerable. I picked up the pace, seconds after my decision the sparkling lights that aligned the road went off. I wasn't taking any chances I started to pick up the pace into a run. I was nearly home but a growl stopped me dead in my tracks. I heard it I was sure but when I stopped the only sound was the leaves moved by the wind and the water flowing near by.

I looked around me again and I spotted something on the opposite side of the road. I couldn't distinguish what it was because it was partly hidden behind trees. My heart sped up and I turned to take off again but only this time I couldn't. As soon as I turned my head something brought me down hard on the road. It was hard but not quite as cold as a vampire. It was heavy and it had fur but it wasn't a werewolf I would know the smell of it.

"Let me go!" I begged. Its hand was placed over my mouth and then I was brought to my feet and against my will pulled into the forest. I couldn't understand why I couldn't get free somehow it was just as strong as me. I struggled at the inhumane grasp but I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Pretty." I heard it growl into my ear. I could feel it's breath on my neck.

"What are you?" I managed to whimper.

"When this is over you won't have a doubt." He said with the same animalistic growl. I felt his other hand on my shoulder and his razor sharp nail graze along my collar bone. I flinched at its touch, tears started to stream down my cheeks.

His hand made an attempt to dig into my skin. At first I felt a hint of triumph because I knew he wouldn't be able to get through my skin. Though that triumphant quickly disappeared as he pressed harder and he broke through. I should've known it would happen I'm not full vampire my skin is only half as solid. As nail dug into my skin I felt something enter my veins.

I cried out in pain as I felt a burning starting to spread all over my body. A fire ignited within me and I couldn't put it out. I tried with everything I had to stay conscious but the black cloud overwhelmed me and everything around me disappeared.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I fought against my heavy eye lids. I felt the moist soil beneath me. I had no idea how much time had gone by but I wasn't alone and the burning around my collar bone had died down a bit but was still there. I felt my whole frame shiver. What was going on? What did it do to me?

"This wasn't supposed to happen. What the hell is she?" Someone asked they were deeper in the forest but within sight.

"Hell if I know." The other replied both using that same growl voice. What were _they_? I bent my leg and reached for my shoe so I could unhook my phone. At lightning speed it dialed Jacob and he picked up at first ring.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I don't know." I said completely losing it. "Help me, please. I don't know what to do. Please come get me." I begged through my sobs.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know! I'm near that river the runs near the house. Please." I begged. "I'm so scared." I began to cry and my body shook uncontrollably.

"Don't move I'm on my –" A strong blow threw my phone out of my hand. His shadow was standing before me.

"Oh sweetie no one can help you." My vision was blurred by tears that once again I failed to see form to his figure. Like before he gruffly brought me to my feet and again he held me in his grasp from behind. I could no longer see him.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"I could ask the same question."

"What the hell is she, why hasn't anything happened?" another voice demanded.

"I don't know." They began to argue and all I could do was block them out. Jacob's approaching scent brought me back to reality.

"What is that? You weren't supposed to get involved with anyone or anything." the other growled.

His grasp on me loosened and in a lightning fast movement I managed to get out of his grasp and all I could so was run I didn't even look back.

I didn't even think about it but within seconds I met Jacob "Don't leave me." I begged as I collapsed on the floor. He was in his form and he wouldn't respond. I felt him pick me up bridal style.

"What happened?" my father's voice demanded. There was a long silence. He was trying to search my mind but all I wanted to do was forget I didn't want to think of anything. "Emmett, Jasper go and look at the south end of the river Jacob go to the north." I felt him about to hand me over but with all the force I had left I hung onto him. I didn't want to be away from him.

"Take her home, I'll go." My dad replied and then I heard him no more. I nestled my face to his chest.

I felt the wind pass us by at lightning fast speed. We eventually slowed down. I figured we had arrived home. The door slammed open.

"Jacob! What happened?" My mom shrieked. He put me down on the couch. I sat down and curled into a tight ball. I rested my head on my knees. My body was still shaking. I felt Jacob leave.

"No, Jacob." I managed to croak and look up.

"He's not leaving I swear. He's going to go phase, he'll be back. Nessie you have to tell me what happened." My mom sat next to me I looked down at the fabric of my dress. I said nothing. "Nessie, sweetie, tell me. Why are you shaking what happened?" she begged. But I couldn't answer because I didn't know what happened. I didn't know how to explain anything. She held her hand out in front of me. I shook my head, all I wanted was to never think about it, it was so horrible. I wanted to forget it all.

She reached over and pulled my hair back. She left the marks on my neck uncovered. "Oh my god. Alice, go get Carlisle, now."

"Nessie, who did this?" Jacob demanded as he stared at the marks I had no idea how bad they looked but they burned so bad and I felt weak and my body was shaking. My mom got up and he took her place.

I brought my legs down and leaned into him, he held me tightly against him. "You have to tell me what happened." He whispered softly.

"I don't want to think about it, please." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I should've been there." He kissed the top of my head. Again the door slammed open I snapped my head up and my uncles and dad burst in. "What was it? What did you find?" Jacob demanded.

"Nothing, it was gone left no trace except for a smell I don't recognize." My dad said through his teeth, seconds after their arrival Alice came in with Carlisle on her heels.

"Let me see." He said. Jacob took his arm from around me. Carlisle came over to me and pulled my hair out of the way. I could see a crease form on his forehead. "Sweetie what's wrong why are you shaking? Are you cold?" I nodded, that was part of the reason I wanted Jacob with me. Alice handed him his bag he put on gloves. "Does is hurt?" He fingered the marks I flinched at his touch it only made the burning worse.

"It burns." My dad explained.

"I don't understand. What could have done this? What could've affected her that way? It wasn't an animal and I doubt it was a vampire." I shook my head. "But it burns?" I nodded. "And she's shaking. I don't….this doesn't make sense." For once in my life Carlisle was speechless. My attention on my surroundings was fading I was fighting myself, I wanted to be awake.

"It left a scent but I can't identify it. It's like something I've never encountered before." My dad explained.

"Tilt your head up." I did as Carlisle told me. He was cleaning the marks up with alcohol. It stung but it was nothing compared to the burning. "I'm sorry I can't do anything else, honey, I wish I could."

My dad stood before me. "Nessie we have to know what happened, tell us." I shook my head. "I know you don't want to think about it but I can't let this happen again. I have to know."

"Edward, leave her alone if she doesn't want to talk about it you can't force her too. She needs to get herself together you're making it harder." Jacob said.

"Edward he's right, she'll tell us when she's ready don't pressure her." My mom added.

"You're both right."

I laid my head back onto Jacob's shoulder. They continued to talk but all I cared about was being with him, I felt so safe with him at my side. Finally I closed my eyes lids and fell asleep.

I don't know how much later I felt him pick me up. I was half asleep but I held onto him for dear life, my hands gripped onto his shirt. He took me into my room and set me down but I didn't let go.

"Nessie, you have to let go." He whispered still towering over my bed.

"Don't leave me." I mumbled half asleep.

He sighed. "I won't I promise."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I fell asleep in his arms. Throughout the remainder of the night I would be startled awake by nothing at all.

Sometime during the night I heard the door creak open and my dad's scent filled the room. I was half asleep.

"How's she doing?" He whispered. I would've thought he was going to be mad that Jacob was in here with me.

"Okay, I guess, she's stopped shivering a little." Jacob replied.

"It kills me that I don't know what to do for her. I don't even know what happened."

"If it kills you what do you think it does to me?"

"I know." My dad murmured.

"Edward, I'm sorry but I can't do it." I heard Jacob say though I didn't know what he was talking about. "I try so hard to keep that promise but I can't. It's like I'm dying without her."

"I know you can't and I know you tried. It's killing her too. She's mad at you but it's my fault for suggesting you do that." I swear this man puts the biggest burden over himself. There's no helping him.

"Edward I didn't do it because you asked me too. I did it because I wanted her to live I wanted her to have a childhood. But apparently that's not working so well." Jacob murmured. "I may not be able to read minds but I know you wanted her to have a different life. I've grown to understand the way you think. I may not think that way but I know where you're coming from. It's been 5 years I needed to grow up somewhere during that time."

"I just don't want to loose her. She's my one and only child. She's something that I've never dreamed of having and I don't want to loose her so soon."

"I'm not an ingrate. I wouldn't take her away, I wouldn't do that to Bella, and I wouldn't do that to you. That wouldn't put out the greatest message, I'm grateful that you've allowed me to stay with her. Most importantly Nessie loves you two so much I wouldn't take you away from her."

"Thank you, I regret every moment I wished that Bella would give in." I wonder what he's talking about. "What if she had given into what I had decided?"

"At least I'm not the only one. I think about that too. To think if she had given into what we wanted. Nessie wouldn't be here. But Bella didn't, she's remained as stubborn as always." I still had no idea what they were really talking about and I didn't have the head or the energy to think too closely.

"She is. Look I can't be the one that's keeping her from being happy. Don't take it as breaking a promise. Take it as never having made the promise. It's all over, all I want now is to figure out what's going on. I want to keep her alive." My dad had just erased the whole promise, did that mean…? My heart started to race and I'm sure they heard it.

He can be with me now and I would've preferred I hadn't gone through what I had gone through but it was a big recompense, to have him with me.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Morning finally came I woke up in Jacob's arms he remained asleep. He'd probably had a long night himself. I slipped off the bed careful not to shake the bed and wake him. I was still in my dress.

I took a warm shower and but on some black sweats and a t-shirt. When I came back into my room he was still asleep and went downstairs. I felt a whole lot better than I did last night. It seemed like such a nightmare as if it never happened but I know it did, the marks on my neck were proof. My whole family was waiting downstairs.

"Morning." I said unsteady.

"How are you, sweetie?" My mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

I groaned softly, my neck still burned a little but at least I wasn't shaking which was a huge plus. "I'm okay." The phone suddenly rang, I was right by it and I picked it up at the first ring so it wouldn't wake Jacob. "Hello?"

"Nessie, why didn't you answer your phone? Are you okay?" I recognized Jordan's voice immediately. "Did you get home okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing happened." I lied. "I didn't find my phone I probably lost it at the hotel." I tried to make my voice stronger because it was giving me away.

"You don't sound okay."

"I'm fine I just woke up, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for calling."

"If you say so, I guess I'll talk to you later then." He wasn't quite buying what I said.

"Yeah, bye." I put the phone back in its place.

Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer. I tried to ignore them and I walked into the kitchen. I went into the fridge and poured myself a glass of OJ.

"Renesmee." I heard my mother whispered.

I put my hands on the counter and shut my eyes. "Mom I can't do it. I don't want too."

"I know but if you don't tell us we can't stop it from happening again." I bit my lip, I knew she was right but I felt that if I even thought about it I would fall apart.

"I'm sorry I can't."

"Show me." She insisted.

"No." I said still staring down at the counter.

"How do you feel?" She dropped it for now, but I knew I would have tot ell them eventually. At least it wasn't now.

"I'm okay."

"Does it still burn?"

"A little, I'm better though." I assured her. It was killing her not to know I knew it was but I just couldn't handle taking about it.

"Hey." Someone behind me murmured. I had failed and trying to get him to rest. Jacob was already awake.

"Thank you so much for coming last night." I said.

"Don't thank me. You should've never been alone."

"You and my dad should take this guilt trip thing up as a hobby. It's not your fault and I won't let you take the blame. I don't even know what happened there is no one to blame." I insisted.

"Nessie I don't want to pressure you but we have to know."

I sighed and took his hand. I showed him everything as much as it pained me to do so. I knew it was killing him not to know after I told him my dad would know and then he would tell everyone else.

"I'm so sorry. I….dammit! I can't believe I let this happen." Literally seconds after I showed him everything my dad stormed in.

"What was that? I've never seen anything like it." My dad exclaimed.

"If you haven't, then I clearly haven't either." Jacob replied.

"Edward what happened?" My mother begged.

"It's not clear at all. She was walking and she was attacked my I don't know what and then it managed to tear through her skin. It infected her I don't know how or with what. She fought it off though, I guess our venom did. She tried to call Jacob but whatever it was didn't let her." My dad explained. "How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"Good.

Throughout the weekend we tried to look into what we had but came up with nothing. We had no explanation for what happened. I didn't like it one bit. Monday morning came along and I got ready like any other day.

I went downstairs and no one was there. It was super silent, I went to Jacob's little room/house. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Going to school."

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"After what happened."

"No I'm going people are going to think something happened."

"Something _did_ happen."

"Well I don't anyone to know. Besides I can't be here I need to be distracted. And where is everyone?"

"Hunting, they left last night. Your mom and dad stayed behind they're somewhere in the house."

"Oh, okay. So are you coming? I will go by myself." That was actually the last thing I wanted to do.

"Fine go tell your parents where you're going, they can't come it's sunny but I'll go."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I can't say no to you."

"Good I'll see you in the car." I walked back inside and he was right my parents were in there.

"You're going to school." My dad stated.

"Yeah, I can't be here anymore it was a long weekend. Jacob's coming with me."

"Okay, Oh and I know you know because you heard us but I'll tell you any way. I was wrong for making him promise something like that. I don't want either of you miserable so we'll pretend like it never happened." I had been waiting forever to confirm whether it was a dream or not.

I went over to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. If you start to feel bad come home."

"I will, I'll see you this afternoon."

Jacob and I barely made it into our seats when the bell rang. He actually drove with me today and walked with me to class.

"Hey." Jordan greeted me though I could see his shocked face when he saw me with Jacob.

"I told you I was perfectly fine."

"What's that on your neck?" He asked. Crap! I quickly zipped my sweater further up.

"Nothing."

"It's something."

"She ran into a branch when we went hiking." Jacob quickly answered. It seemed kinda lame but I can't take it back now.

"Yeah didn't even see it."

"It must've been a big branch to leave a mark like that. Looks like a wolf attacked you." He joked.

"Yeah I need to be more careful." I mumbled.

"What kinda excuse was that?" I whispered only for Jacob's ears.

"It was either that or a rake fell on you."

I rolled my eyes. "Real creative."

We made it to lunch without dying of boredom, classes weren't interesting at all. I told my friends I was eating with Jacob today. I left them with burning questions.

"So what are you having?" I asked when we got to the front of the line.

"I don't know. The food sucks."

"Let's go out then, you're an upperclassman you can go."

"And you?"

Good question I was still a sophomore and they never let us out. "I'll sneak out it's not that hard." I suggested.

"Sounds good," We stepped out of line and headed for the front door when my favorite person crossed our path.

"HI Jacob!" Ashley chimed though I knew she didn't like seeing us together.

"Hey." He replied not as exited.

"Where are you off too?"

"Lunch." Duh! It's lunch time! She made so mad.

"And you?" she turned to me.

"Same place."

"Aren't you a sophomore, you can't leave."

"Who died and made you queen? You've done it countless times, for the record Friday was a one time thing only."

"What?" Her mouth dropped.

"I have other interests, sorry." He didn't sound sorry.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The days turned into a week. Jacob had made my day when he said that to Ashley I just about burst with joy. He said she's been avoiding him since that day which was exactly what he wanted and I didn't mind at all.

But we still hadn't figured out anything, it was as if I had been crazy and it never happened. We researched the news from a few years back and nothing was reported, nothing like this. The only things we found were disappeared people but they were found a few days later. The only one that seemed related was about Javier Garcia, Maribel's brother. He was never found, but that was something I already knew. It was frustrating that we couldn't find anything about it. It bothered me so much.

"You think we're ever going to figure it out, I'm starting to think it never happened." I said to Jacob as walked out the school doors. We had finally heard the last bell. It was mid November and it was kinda cold, I rarely noticed.

"Oh it happened, we will figure it out soon."

"I hope so."

We walked to the car and then I noticed Maribel. She was walking home alone. Jacob noticed me staring at her direction. He knew what I wanted to do.

"Go." He knew me all to well.

I caught up with her at first she ignored my presence. "Are you going to follow me all the way home? Steal from me? I don't really have anything you might want." She whirled around to look at me.

"I don't want anything. I just want to give you a ride home."

"No thank you, I'm capable of walking home."

"It won't kill you." I insisted.

She deliberated with herself for a while but finally she accepted. "Fine." She walked back with me. Jacob was waiting for us in the car. As we drove she was silent.

"Where do you live?" Jacob asked her.

"Take a left on that street and then a right at the end; it's the last house on the right." We arrived to a very homey house. It was brick and had a beautiful garden.

"Thank you. I don't know what you want from me so…tell me."

"I told you I don't want anything from you." I insisted though she didn't seem to believe me.

"We'll see." She stepped out of the car and walked in.

When the front door shut I heard someone come up to her. "Why are you home so early?" A male voice demanded.

"I got a ride home." Maribel replied.

"With who and what did it cost you?"

"A friend and it didn't cost me a thing."

"Hard to believe Maribel."

"Well believe it or make up some little story in your head. Either way you won't remember a thing later tonight, you never do. You've never bothered before, why care now? Start drinking god forbid you remember this conversation." She replied in a cold voice. Jacob was listening as intently as I was, we didn't move.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Never talk to me that way again."

"I'll talk the way I want, I owe you _nothing_."

"I've kept you alive haven't I?"

"You've done nothing if it were up to you I'd be dead long ago."

"You should be." I've never heard anyone talk to their daughter that way. I assumed he was her farther. His voice was full of resentment but I couldn't imagine what she did for him to hate her that way, to wish her dead.

"So should you, but life's not fair." Suddenly the front door slammed open.

"Where the hell are you going?" He called.

"You don't need to know." Maribel walked out with tears streaming down her face. She looked ahead and she saw we hadn't moved. She glared over to us and then walked right past us. I got out of the car and followed her.

"Wait." I called.

"What do you want? You want to spread what you heard around school, do it, I have nothing to loose. Just stay away from me."

"That's not what I want."

She stopped and turned to face me. "Then why can't you leave me alone?"

"You want the truth?" I asked.

"Obviously."

"I feel sorry for you, I can't imagine waking up everyday and dealing with what you deal with."

She reached up and wiped the tears off her face. "Great I have someone's pity."

"That's not it. I just want to help you." I insisted.

"Just keep your mouth shut about whatever it is you heard."

"Okay." She whirled around and left.

We drove back home and with high hopes that my parents or anybody had found something.

"What took you so long?" My mom asked.

"We gave someone a ride home." I explained.

"Oh, that's nice. Something wrong?" She always noticed when something bothered me. She and Jacob were masters at it and my dad knew it from listening to my thoughts and Jasper knew because of my feelings. Eventually everyone found out, it was one of the many disadvantages of living in a house like this.

I shook my head. "Anything new?" I asked not really expecting anything.

"I'm sorry, sweetie we're trying but it's so unlikely and unexpected. Don't worry we will find out no matter what." My mom assured me.

"We will, Nessie. Never be scared, no one will hurt you." My dad joined.

I sighed. "I know."

The next day was a B day and I had gym with Maribel I was hoping she'd talk to me. That's what got me through the unbearably long classes.

"You're not letting it go are ya?" Jacob asked when we began to walk the track. I couldn't believe how well he knew me.

I crossed my arms. "No, I can't I just don't get why he hates her so much."

He shrugged. "Beats me. We have other stuff to worry about, don't get me wrong I care but we do have to figure some things out."

"I know it's just something I'm curious about, something I don't understand but you're right, I need to know what happened."

"It's been almost two weeks I don't get it."

I shrugged. "I don't either. I just want to figure it out and never remember it again." He put his arm around me. He begun to get closer to me and with every touch my heart skipped a beat.

We walked as always apparently our coach didn't bother figuring out other things for us to do. He called us in to the locker rooms and we got dressed. I had first lunch today so I went straight to photography. We were finally getting to actually touch the camera. It was crazy he expected us to memorize every button.

"Has anyone seen Maribel?" The teacher asked. Everyone replied no, I hadn't noticed she wasn't here maybe she went home.

We went outside and took various pictures that he displayed to the whole class, apparently we suck at photography. At the end of class I grabbed my stuff and met Jacob who was waiting for me outside the door.

Today my load seemed lighter, I realized I was missing my text book. I left it in the locker room. "Hey come with me to the locker rooms I forgot my book. Sorry."

"Its okay, come on." He led the way to the athletic side of the building where all the locker rooms are.

He waited for me at the door and I ran in. I heard a whimper.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I asked. A pained gasp replied. I searched the locker room. I found Maribel sitting against the wall. She was hugging her stomach.

"Maribel, are you okay?!"

She looked up. "No you have to help me, please." She managed to say.

"Yeah hold on." I ran out the locker room and up the stairs to where the Jacob was. When I reached him I grabbed his arm and pulled him along with me.

"What's going on? I can't go in here." He said. I was pulling him through the locker room doors.

"You need to help me?" We reached Maribel and she was still on the floor.

"Oh sh-what happened?" He exclaimed when he saw her.

"Can you walk?" I asked her.

"No" She said in between breaths.

Jacob caught my flow and picked her up. I brought the car to the back door and we quickly drove to the hospital. I was panicking I've never been in this situation.

"Call your uh...dad at the hospital." Jacob suggested. That never even crossed my mind. I dialed rapidly as we drove past traffic.

He answered at the second ring. "Dad, it's me Nessie."

"Okay." I never call him dad, which probably caught him off guard.

"I need your help, I have a friend and she's pregnant and something's wrong."

"How far away from the hospital are you?"

"Like 5 minutes tops."

"I'll send a friend to the ER. Ask for Dr. Davis in the reception."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I shut my phone.

I turned to the back seat where Maribel didn't seem to be doing any better. "My dad is sending a doctor to meet us in the ER."

There was a sudden gasp, she shut her eyes for a few seconds. "Thank you so much, you didn't have too." She whispered.

"Should I call your family or someone?"

"They don't care."

"What about your mom?"

"She died."

I didn't know what to say to that. "Sorry."

"Its fine I didn't even know her."

"Sorry for insisting but what about Jordan or J –"

"No." She breathed heavily. I turned back to my seat and looked straight ahead, there was an awkward silence, and I didn't look back until we pulled into the hospital parking lot. When I finally did I saw the reason why it was so quiet, she had passed out.

Jacob and I got out of the car and he picked her up. We rushed into the ER. I made my way through people and to the reception.

The receptionist looked at us. "Oh my!"

"My dad told us to ask for Dr. Davis."

"Yes. She's waiting for you." She called two male nurses over and they took Maribel. "You have to wait here, someone will come get you."

"Sure." I said.

Jacob and I went over and sat down. "You should call Jordan and Julian." He said after a long while.

"She said no."

"Nessie one of them is father they deserve to know, that's their baby that might die. They have to know." He always has such good points.

"Okay you're right." I took out my new phone and dialed Jordan.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"I was about to call you have you seen Maribel, I know you have her for the last two classes. Her dad can't find her."

"That's why I'm calling. Something's wrong with the baby I'm not sure what, we brought her to the ER."

There was a long pause as if he took a moment to compose himself. "We?" he asked.

"Jacob."

"What's wrong with the baby?" He demanded. He cared I could hear it in his voice, the concern the anguish of not knowing.

"I told you I don't know."

"I'm on my way."

"Is there anyway you can tell Julian?" I asked not really wanting too.

He sighed. "Yeah."

"One more thing she doesn't want her dad to know, she actually didn't want you and Julian to know but I did it anyway."

"I wasn't going to." He replied and hung up.

We were there for so long and nothing happened. Almost everyone had come and gone it was already 6pm and we got here at 3 something, everyone except this one guy who seemed kinda weird. I'm assuming he was a guy because he had a hoody over his head and was looking at the floor. The weird thing was that Jordan hadn't gotten here. I turned my attention the TV and the news were on.

It was the traffic report and there was a big accident on Highway 5 the highway that's used to get from our part of town to the hospital. No wonder Jordan hasn't gotten here there was major traffic delay. Finally about 15 minutes a nurse came out.

"Maribel Garcia." She announced and when she did the guy sitting in his seat literally fell out his seat. All three of us stared at him as he tried to compose himself "Sir, are you okay?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah I'm fine you just startled me I was falling asleep." He mumbled he was trying to hide his face but I caught a glimpse of it. He was a Hispanic male around his early 20's.

The nurse shot him a weird look. "Do you need help, you've been here a while?"

"I'm meeting someone here to go visit my sister. They must be caught in traffic." He said gesturing towards the TV. But how did he know about the traffic if he was falling asleep, it made no sense. He was lying and he wasn't good at it. I suck but I can do better than that.

She bought it though. "Alright." She turned to us. "Okay we managed to get everything in stable condition." The guys sat back down and he was listening intently. "But we do need to speak to the baby's father to explain some things. You don't happen to be him." She asked Jacob.

"No he's on his way." He quickly replied.

"Okay and she'll stay here for 24 hrs until we talk to the dad and figure something out." Something must be really wrong if they need to speak with Jordan and or Julian. "Someone over the age of 18, her parents or guardian or someone that is willing to take responsibility has to come so she can be discharged." She stressed the over 18 part. "You two are good friends she got here just in time she owes you her baby's life and her own." Both of us remained silent we didn't reply to her comment. "Follow me she's upstairs, she's sleeping, she'll be fine a little later. It's room 213 just so you can tell whoever is coming." I nodded. I turned to get my stuff and they guy that was sitting there was gone. Weird.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Jordan had called and he said he and Julian were about five minutes away. Meanwhile we sat outside her room so she could sleep. Then I noticed the hoody guy was there. I heard his phone vibrate and he picked it up.

"What do you want?" He answered.

I could listen to the other line. "Where are you?" The guy on the other line demanded.

"Where do you think I am? I'm in the hospital with my sister."

"You are threatening to expose us for your sister." The other sneered.

"It won't happen until next week and you know better than I do. You do what you want to get to be with your family all the time I haven't seen her in years and she's in the hospital I'll be damned if I leave without knowing she's okay and seeing her. You can't stop me if you do or say anything I swear I tell him what happened Halloween night, you weren't supposed to involve yourself with anyone and you let her go. That'll distract him." I froze that story seemed way too familiar.

"He'll find out soon enough, it's not hard to keep up with the four of us, he's going notice you're gone."

There was an exchange of phone on the other line. "Javier, get your ass back here, I'm not risking us and neither are you."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"If that happens it has nothing to do with me, Brian is the one who let that girl go. I do what I have to do without a nanny." He hissed.

"And you were there you didn't do a damn thing." The guy on the other line said in a hard voice. This was all coming out in a rush.

I looked over at Jacob. He was struggling to get a hold of himself, his whole frame was shaking. He knew exactly what was going on, he had listened to everything I had.

It was him, he was there Halloween night I don't know if he was my attacker or not but he was there. I wasn't the only one who'd come to this conclusion. Jacob had realized this too.

"I'm not anyone's keeper." Javier replied coolly and shut the phone. Suddenly he looked up at us. He locked eyes with me and gave me an odd look. He abruptly got up and quickly walked down the hall.

"Stay here, do _not_ move." He warned and took off after him.

"Jacob wait!" I yelled forgetting where I was. "Jacob!!" But it was too late.

A nurse walked over to me. "Ma'am this is a hospital try to keep the volume down."

"Sorry."

Jordan was came my direction with Julian not far behind. "What was that all about? Wait does it even matter, do I wanna know?" Jordan asked.

I shrugged. "No, not really."

He nodded. "Thought so, where is she?" I saw the worry on his face he can say whatever he wants but he cares about her and the baby.

"She's in there." I pointed to the room behind me.

As I was about to say something else a female doctor came over to us. "Hello, I'm Dr. Davis, you must be Nessie." She stated and I nodded in agreement. "And you are….?" She asked Jordan.

"Um…..possible father." Jordan answered nervously.

"I see and you must be the other…possible father." She gestured over to Julian, he simply nodded his head. "Good, well I need to speak with one of you or both of you." They both agreed. "Follow me, oh and Nessie I think it's about time she's waking up you can go in if you'd like."

"Thank you." I went in, it's not like I was going to stop Jacob from whatever he was going to do. I knocked lightly.

"Come in." Maribel answered softly.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Alive thanks to you. I don't know what to say. I can't believe you'd do that for me despite the way I treated you. I was so horrible and you saved my life and my baby's, I can never repay you for that." She sat up in bed.

"Actually you can." I had a feeling that was her brother and that she saw something that night he disappeared I'm almost certain. She waited. "Can you tell me about your brother?" I asked not sure how she was going to react.

"Huh, why?"

"I heard about what happened."

She sighed. "Kayla, right, girl can't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it. But I guess I owe you at least that. I'm going to give you a reason for why you heard what you heard the other day at my house, might as well give you the whole story. My brother was about 3 years older than me. He and I were really close. He always protected me from everything even my own dad. When we were little my dad always tried to put me down he hated me from day one. My mother died when I was born, it was me or her, and she decided me. Ever since my dad's hated me, he wishes I were the one dead. My brother was his favorite, he was the male and he was just better than me in every way. My brother always stopped my dad from telling me things. I actually didn't know why he hated me until my brother died. He was so angry at me, like I was the one who killed he thinks it's my fault, I tried to convince him and myself otherwise but as you can see it's never really sunk in. So when my brother disappeared he showed his true colors, the woman he's with cares more about me than my dad."

"What happened that night," I asked, "The night your brother disappeared."

She gave me an odd look. "Why do you want to know?"

"Please?" I insisted.

"Okay…I guess. That night my brother ran out of gas and you know we live real close to the Willamette park so he walked to come get me and we were walking back together and the street lights blew out and he was gone." I felt like she wasn't telling me something.

"Look I have a feeling there's something more, don't ask why but I just know there's something else."

Again she had this odd look on her face. "You're going to think I'm crazy." I shook my head. "When my brother disappeared out of my sight I fell into the hands of something I don't know what. It was horrible and I had this –" she stopped short. "You're giving me that look, like I'm crazy."

"What do you think it was?" I asked.

"No you're going to think I'm insane."

"I'm not going to think that." I assured her.

"I think it was a…….werewolf, it was a full moon and everything. You know what, never mind, forget I ever said anything." She studied my facial expressions. I was shocked. She had just confirmed every suspicion I had. They were the Children of the Moon. The words that came out of Caius' mouth so long ago replayed in my head.

"_Caius it's the middle of the day," my father said. "These are not Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."_

"_You breed mutants here," Caius spat._

"_They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you about it if you don't believe me." My father replied the anger clear on his face._

_Aro spoke next. "Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts." He murmured. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of wolf form is purely chance. It could've been a hawk or a panther when first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic – they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true were wolves do." Aro explained. (Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer, Ch. 37, Pg.704-705)_

I remembered it like it was yesterday. "Nessie I'm not crazy, I swear, just forget it." Maribel snapped me out of thought.

"A werewolf?" I asked again.

"Forget it." She insisted.

"No I believe you." I assured her.

"Are you serious? How or better yet, why?"

"I have my reasons."

"I guess. I don't know what you're talking about but okay." She seemed confused. There was a long pause that was cut short by the door slamming open. Maribel and I turned instantly.

Jacob and Javier were standing at the door. Behind them was my dad. Maribel looked like she thought she'd lost it. I probably looked like that as well.

She started to shake her head. "No no no no no, Javier that's not you, no it's not. It can't." Her voice broke.

"Maribel I'm so sorry for what dad's been doing I'm so sorry I wasn't there."

She was a stunned as I was. Why would Jacob bring him here? He gestured for me to leave the room with him. I followed him out and shut the door behind me. "What was that?" I asked them both. I wasn't sure whether to be worried because now I know for a fact what he is, but it's not like he can turn into one and I'm quite sure he was the other one there. The one who did it was….Brian….Wait could it be the same Brian I met the first day? With my luck it is.

"_He_ didn't do it." My dad confirmed. "It was someone else though he is what he is. He wanted to see his sister."

"So, what now?"

"We have a problem and it's not him." Jacob answered. He had worry written on his forehead.

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure he's not the same as everyone else, he doesn't think the same way as his group thinks. He risked his existence coming here. When Jacob was about to tear him apart his phone rang, his leader informed him of the plan." My dad explained.

"What plan?" I asked.

"They know, Maribel knows what they are, they warned him that if he ever made contact with his family that they would kill them both, Maribel and him." He murmured in a low voice. "They plan to stick by their decision and now it's not only her, it's you, you know too."

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed.

A crease formed on my dad's forehead. "It's what you're thinking? It's Brian, the same one from school and he wants what he wants." It wasn't to figure out that it was me he wanted. "They're executing it next week, the full moon. We need to get you out of here, both of you."

My heart started to race. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you, I swear on the love I have for you. He will not touch you." Jacob promised.

"And Maribel?" I asked.

My dad looked undecided. "We can't leave her unprotected, it's wrong, I don't know how much she knows and I'm afraid that if we want to protect her she's going to have to know what we are and I don't know if we can take that kind of risk." My dad for once was honestly confused. He didn't know what to do.

"I trust her." I stated. "She won't tell, I know she won't, we can't leave her to die and the baby."

My dad nodded. "I know. I think we can trust her besides she already knows about them so it won't come as too much of a shock."

"So what are we doing?"

"Jacob is taking you two to La Push. We will stay so that we don't attract attention and so they can't follow you if they do then the pack will be there to protect you." He explained. "The next full moon is Thanksgiving, which is in 4 days you'll leave tomorrow night no matter what." He was so serious about it, it worried me. I hated being left out of stuff I felt as if I was missing something. It's as if I want to ask something in the back of my mind and yet I can't remember.

Jordan and Julian hadn't come back and Javier was still in the room. My dad Jacob and I took a seat. I sat in between the two of them. I knew my dad didn't feel too comfortable but I did it anyway, I leaned into Jacob chest. He put his arm around me and surrounded me with his warmth. I started to dose off after a few minutes.

"_Thank you, I regret every moment I wished that Bella would give in. What if she had given into what I had decided?" My dad said with a wondering tone._

"_At least I'm not the only one. I think about that too. To think if she had given into what we wanted. Nessie wouldn't be here. But Bella didn't, she's remained as stubborn as always." Jacob replied. _

I was dreaming but at that moment dreaming or not I instantly remembered what I wanted to know. I jumped in consciousness.

My dad was ready for my question and he seemed nervous about it. "Why did you say that? What did you want my mom to do?" he looked away and didn't say a word. I listened to the words in my head. _'Nessie wouldn't be here.'_ What could it be the only thing that seems logical is an…an abortion. No he wouldn't do that…..would he? "Would you?" I demanded.

He refused to look me in the eye. Beside me Jacob was clueless. "I can't believe this, you didn't want me, neither of you did." I pulled away from Jacob and got to my feet. At that moment Jordan and Julian appeared. They saw the look on my face.

"Are you okay?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah." I lied. "I'm just tired, what did they tell you?"

"It's a high risk pregnancy and it's her choice and ours to see if she should continue with the pregnancy or not." Jordan murmured, I could hear the sad tone in his voice. "Everything could be okay but it could also go horribly wrong."

"She's anemic." Julian added. "Jordan, I'm not going to ask her, you know we shouldn't. We both know what's she's going to say." He continued.

"We should inform her." He was about to make a step for the door, both of them were.

"Wait!" I shouted. Javier was still in there. "Um…She…wants some…." I had to find something that would keep them busy for a couple seconds so Javier could get out. Those two would recognize them instantly.

"Skittles." Jacob finished. Oh he's a genius when it comes to thinking about lies.

"Oookay, I'll go I guess." Julian offered.

"You should both go." I suggested. "It's hard to find skittles around here, plus she's going to get a blood test." I added.

They were very reluctant but they finally left. I walked into the room. "Javier I think you have to go before Julian or Jordan recognize you."

"Yeah you're right." He bent over Maribel to give her a hug. "I will always protect you never forget that." He turned to Jacob and my dad.

"I can only do so much before they 'take care of me'. Make sure she's safek I'll try to keep Brian and everyone else off your trail. It's one night every month they have from the time the moon appears to sunrise to find you." He walked us out. "I'm not sure how it works because we change back as soon as its possible but there is a way you can prolong your change back to human, it's said to be dangerous because you'll stay that way until the next full moon and run the risk of not being able to change back at all and that's why no one's stupid enough to do it but they have a mission and they'll risk everything, I know they will."

"How many?" My dad asked.

"There's five of us, including our leader and I know there's a close to half a dozen in Canada. That's all I know we're pretty rare because of the Volturi, we can't be too noticeable or we die. The only other one is in England but they wouldn't come over here only the ones in Canada would come. Like I said I'll do what I can but, I know for a fact that they will kill me so I can only stall them for so long." He explained.

"We will do all that is possible."

"Good I have to go." He replaced the hood on his head and left.

Jordan and Julian came back shortly. "Hey you guys I have to go, but tell Maribel I'll be back tomorrow." I muttered.

"Nessie we owe ya." Julian said. I forced a smile and left. My dad and Jacob were at my heels but I didn't turn or slow. I took the stair and flew down to the first floor. As soon as I arrived at my car and pulled out of the parking lot I hit the gas petal to the floor. They were behind me I knew it but I didn't slow down.

I didn't realize I was crying until I looked in the mirror of the car and mascara was running down my cheeks. I arrived home and walked through the garage and into the house. My mom was waiting for me and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Nessie what's wrong?" She asked. I let her hold me as I sobbed uncontrollably.

My dad didn't want me he never did and most importantly Jacob felt the same way.

"Nessie!" my dad's voice filled the room. As soon as he made his presence known I was gone, I couldn't be in the same room with him. What kind of person does that? What kind of person wishes death on their own child? I'm sure he planned to do it himself.

Images played through my head trying to find reason to what had just been said but I couldn't. It didn't make sense. And oddly enough what hurt me even more than finding out my dad wanted me dead is finding out Jacob wanted me dead. Jacob of all people. He was the one and only person who I thought I believed and trusted unconditionally.

It wasn't the safest thing to do but I took off into the forest. I didn't realize I was still running until it hit water. I had come to Willamette River. I came out from the trees and found a nice peaceful park. It was pretty much alone. There was an old woman feeding the ducks and off near the trail were to labs were playing as their owners watched over them. I sat down on a bench and pulled my knees up to my chin I listened to the birds sing and the watched the water ripple as kids across the river tried to skip rocks. They seemed so care free. I wish I could be like that. Do something and not have to think about it, not have to be careful.

I envied the girls who could do as they pleased and not care what anybody thought. The boys who could try their hardest to kick a soccer ball or hit a baseball. They didn't have to watch themselves, limit themselves, like I did. I'm sure jealousy wasn't the healthiest emotion to feel but it was there regardless.

A sweet lilac scent came to my attention, my mother no doubt. I knew what direction she was approaching from but I didn't turn I kept my eyes on the flowing water.

"Can I sit down?"

"Sure, I guess." She wasn't the one I was mad at.

"Can we talk?" she spoke softly.

"I'd rather not."

"You're dad is worried about you and I'm sure Jacob is too." I shrugged at her comment. "Nessie let him talk to you." She was talking about my dad, I knew her tone all to well.

"No." It was simple I wasn't going to talk to him or Jacob.

"Ness –"

"No, mom, please don't make me. I'd rather not talk to him right now."

"_Will_ you?"

Again I shrugged. "I guess I have to, eventually, but not now." I turned back to the river. The two kids that were there were now with their mother. They walked hand in hand out of sight. We were both silent for a long while.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked though we both knew the answer.

I shook my head. "You can go ahead if you want."

"You have to come home." She insisted.

"Fine but one condition they can't talk to me."

"I can't guarantee that, just come home." I got up from the bench and followed her through the forest and to the house. It was close to eight and the sun was setting. I decided to go straight upstairs and sleep.

I tried to go with my plan but my dad didn't let me. "We have to talk."

"There's not much to talk about. But we'll talk if that's what you want." My voice was hard and cold. "Where shall we start? How about the day you found out about me and wanted me dead? You want to start there?" I didn't wait for an answer. "What kind of person does that? Who wishes death on their own child?" I demanded.

"Things weren't that way."

"I think things were pretty clear. I am your daughter, right? I always have been and that's never changed. That's all you need to know, I was your daughter and you didn't want me. I don't care what you thought, I was a part of you and you refused to let my mother keep me."

"Listen –" He tried to say.

"No! I don't care what you have to say, you deserve to feel guilty for everything you ever said to my mother, every minute you wanted me gone. You deserve it to feel guilty and I won't stop you."

"Nessie listen to you father. You know he loves you, just listen." My mother all but begged.

I looked at my dad and I felt a hint of pity. The look on his face was unbearable to look at. It looked like my words had just stabbed him in the heart. He said nothing. I looked over beside him where Jacob stood with more or less the same look on his face.

All that didn't change a thing I whirled around and flew up the stair into my room. There I completely fell apart. I cried into my pillow. I cried for a long time until I fell asleep.

A short time later I felt a warm hand on my cheek.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes though I knew all too well who it was.

"Hey." He murmured. I sat up and brought my knees to my chin. I looked away. He sat down in front of me. "Are you going to listen to me?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." I waited. "I won't lie because I told you I never would. It's true I didn't want you." I shut my eyes tightly. "At first, but its not why you think it is." He tilted my chin up. "Do you want the truth?" he asked softly.

"That's what I always want but apparently no one sees that."

"Your parents don't want you to know but they're not here, they left with the rest of the family they went for a run and your parents went hunting."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Yes. You have to keep this in mind during this time, the time you were…conceived your parents were married but….I still loved her." I nodded. It was hard to talk about that for me, it was a touchy subject. "They went on a honeymoon. I can't tell you what happened then because I wasn't there but when they came back she was pregnant with you and its true Edward didn't want you but there was reason for that. You know he loves her more than anything he loves her like I love you and…."

"Go on." I encouraged.

"Your mom was human and pregnant with a half vampire child. You…you…were….k…." he struggled to find the words.

"Say it!" My patience was becoming very short.

"Look don't feel guilty, please don't. It's just that she couldn't handle it."

The air blew right out of me. "I was killing her." The guilt was overwhelming.

"It's not your fault. She was a human."

"I'm a horrible horrible person. No wonder he didn't want me, _I_ wouldn't want me."

"Don't say that. The thing was no one knew what you were, we didn't know if you were going to be a full vampire, _thing_. We didn't know and when I first saw her, I'm going to be straight forward, I wanted her to live I wanted you gone. Edward wanted that too but then he heard you, he heard your loving thoughts. You cared about Bella, you loved her. After that he couldn't possibly want you gone. It took me a while longer but I realized that I was horribly mistaken. When I first saw you my world changed."

I wasn't listening to him. "I was killing my own mother, technically I did. I'm so horrible I can't even believe it."

"It's not your fault." He whispered he put his hand on my shoulder. I very badly wanted to see what happened I know it would hurt me but I wanted see it.

He wiped a tear off my cheek. When his palm made contact with my face I saw an image in my head. It was my mom and dad and my mom was pregnant and was throwing up blood. It was horrible. Blood was everywhere it was at my old house in Forks.

I wasn't sure what happened. I had never done that, take an image from someone and let myself see it. The image disappeared when he pulled away. It seemed very probable if I can show everyone images then it would make sense that I would be able to show myself what I wanted to see.

He shot me a strange look. "What's going on?"

I took his hand and put against my cheek. "Hold on." I breathed. It took a minute but the image reappeared. I saw Rose with my mom in her arms. My mom looked horrible, there was blood everywhere. I saw my dad desperate. He gave her what I suspected to be morphine.

My mom came back around. "Get him OUT!" She screamed. "He can't breathe! Do it NOW!" It was so torturing to see her that way especially when I was doing that to her. Despite everything it seemed as if they trying to save me.

The image went over to Rose, her eyes full of thirst. She was slammed onto the ground by whoever's perspective this was. I believe the perspective to be Jacob's it would only make sense, he was the one I was touching, these were his memories.

I saw her on the table, she looked….dead. Her body an unnatural blue and her eyes wide and staring. "Jacob I need you!" my dad shouted. "CPR?"

"Yes!" Jacob started CPR on her. Suddenly this shrieking metal on metal sound filled the room. I saw my dad over my mom. His face pressed over the bulge, _me_. The image quickly disappeared and went to my mother's face.

Right then and there I knew I was there though Jacob didn't turn, his eyes stayed centered on my mom. I can't believe how much he loved her but I know he loves me now, he's proved it to me.

"Renesmee." My dad whispered.

"Let me…" my mom croaked in a broken whisper. "Give her to me." My dad gave me to her. "Renes….mee. So……beautiful." Then there was a gasp, she was in pain. His eyes centered on bloodied spot on my mom. It was a tiny double crescent bite mark. I bit her. I don't remember any of this!

Beside me Jacob was worried he tried to pull away but I kept him there I wanted to see more.

"No Renesmee," My dad whispered. But all that I could see was my mom dying, really dying, and her heart made a _ga-lump_ sound. Everything after that was so rushed. Jacob began CPR again but the image became blurry. He was crying. "What are you waiting for?" Jacob choked out breathlessly.

"Take the baby." My dad said urgently.

"Throw it out the window." Jacob said.

Ah, that was just mean. He's going to hear me when I'm done. That was not nice at all.

Someone took me out of the room next thing I see is my dad showing a needle straight into my mom's heart.

My dad began to…kiss…maybe bite my mom's wrist. Jacob hesitated. It felt like he didn't want to be there.

"Go then." My dad snapped. My dad pushed him out of the way and resumed it himself. "She's not dead," He growled. "She's going to be fine." Jacob slowly made his way downstairs. There he saw Rosalie and he zeroed in on me. _(Based on Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer, Ch 18, Pg. 348-349)_

I decided to stop, I had already seen everything I needed to see. I came back to reality. Everything I had seen seemed like a dream like I had imagined everything.

"Nessie, what is going on?" Worried was all over his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I…I" I couldn't say anything.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"I saw it all, I saw everything. Somehow I accessed your memories of the day I was born. I wanted to know so bad that when you touched me I saw it."

"Nessie you shouldn't have, I can't believe you did that. How?"

"I don't know but what I do know is I made a big mistake. I said all those horrible things." I murmured. Then I remembered something. "Wait a minute I can't believe you said 'throw it out the window' that was just mean."

"You saw that?" I nodded. "I didn't mean it."

"Yeah you did, but I don't blame you. You were under pressure and you had the right, I was killing her. I'm not mad I just thought I should mention it."

"You didn't know." He insisted.

"I did it either way. I have some apologies to make. I just hope he does forgive me."

"He will." Jacob assured me.

"I hope so. I just can't believe I almost killed my mom, I…I"

"You say we have fun going on guilt trips, speak for yourself." He brought me closer to him.

"Don't talk about it right now. Just make me forget." I begged. "I don't want to remember all those horrible things I said." I looked up at him. His face was a couple inches away from mine. I felt his breathe on my face. This time he took the initiative. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me.

For the first time he wasn't resisting, he put his arms around my waist. I pushed him back to where I was on top of him. His warm hands began to travel up my back, beneath my shirt. I began to run my hands down to the hem of his shirt. I rose up his shirt and began to trace his muscles. Meanwhile his tongue met with mine. He was so warm and I loved his scent. It was earthy and really pure.

Suddenly he was hesitant. "Wait, Nessie hold on." He lifted me off of him.

"Why?"

"First of all this is your parent's house we have to respect that. And most importantly I can't do this to your parents, you're too young. Don't you think they should know that we're dating before they catch us like this?"

He had a point. "Okay you might be right."

"Your dad is going to go out of his mind. Give him a break."

I sighed. "You are right." I admitted.

He smiled. "Are you going to be okay tonight?" He got to his feet and left me sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm going to figure out how to apologize and clear my head." Everything I saw today is still a sharp as if it had been my own memory. "It was a long, long, long day. I'm sure tomorrow won't be any easier."

"He'll forgive you."

"I hope so. The bright side is that now I have discovered a new level to my power."

"That'll come in handy."

I smiled. "I'm sure it will. Now you all can't hide things from me anymore."

"We can still try." He chuckled.

"See you in the morning and for your dad's sanity and probably my life don't think about this at all." I nodded. "Goodnight." He kissed me on the forehead and silently closed the door.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

All night I kept remembering what I had seen from Jacob's memories. It was excruciating. I just about squealed when the sun rose. I could finally wake up and make my amends, lighten the load of my guilt though it would always be there. I got ready super fast and went downstairs.

I found my mom making breakfast for me and Jacob. "Hi mom." When I saw her guilt hit me good and hard, can't wait till I see my dad.

"Hi sweetie." She greeted me.

I bit my lip. "I think we need to talk. Where's dad?"

"He went out to meet with Javier, he should be back anytime now." I nodded.

"Mom I'm really sorry, so sorry. I…I'm just really sorry."

"Nessie it's your dad you need to apologize to not me." She didn't understand why I was apologizing. I heard my dad's Volvo come in through the drive way. He walked in through the back door. I tried to think of nothing.

"Dad I'm so sorry, I'm a horrible person. If anyone should feel guilty it's me, only me. I'm so sorry." Everything came out in a rush.

"No, Nessie you're right, I shouldn't have done what I did. You have always been my daughter and I should have never negated you."

"You had your reasons. I should've known. Please forgive me for the things I said. I owe both apologies and thank you's. Mom I'm sorry you lost your humanity and dad I shouldn't have doubted you. Mom you risked everything you had for me and dad you saved me, you delivered me." I started to remember everything I had seen.

"How do you know this? How can you see this so clearly? It seems as if you'd been there. Jacob couldn't have been that descriptive, he wouldn't have." My dad was puzzled.

"It_ was_ actually Jacob but somehow I accessed his memories of that day. Maybe it's because I wanted to know more, I wanted it bad."

"You shouldn't have seen that, I'm sorry." My dad said.

"I don't get why you don't think I can't handle the truth. Yeah I feel bad really bad but I can't do anything more than thank you for saving her, my mom and for saving me. You don't deserve what I said to you. I regret every word that I said."

"You're more than forgiven, I understand." He gave me a tight hug.

"Dad, you went to see Javier." I prompted.

"You did?" Jacob asked coming in the door.

"Yeah, it's not good. He's in trouble but the main focus is getting you two out of here ASAP. Maribel is getting discharged this afternoon then you can leave, Carlisle is signing her discharge and she'll just have to tell her parents she's leaving." He explained.

"What about Jordan and Julian? They're going to ask questions." I said.

"Avoid them." I nodded. "She'll be out in a couple of hours go get her and then we're going to have to 'come out of the closet'. Javier said he told her about him and she assumes there is something going on with us." My dad said.

"Jacob and I will go get her." I assured him.

"Bye mom." I went over and hugged her. I felt so much more appreciation for her and my dad. "Bye dad." I hugged him and he hugged me back.

Jacob and I went over to the hospital. When we arrived we went straight to her room. We found Jordan already there, maybe he never left. It seemed that way because he was wearing the same clothes. "Hey guys." He said when he saw us.

"Hey, Jordan do you mind if I talk to Maribel for a minute?" I asked.

"Yeah sure I need coffee." Soon it was just me her and Jacob. But he excused himself out to the hall.

"So Javier told you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Listen, you got to ask me questions can I ask you some?" I nodded and waited. "What are you? Your family is so different."

"Before I tell you I have to know if you know what's going on."

She nodded. "Yeah, that we're their next victims, yeah I know. He said that your family was going to protect me. I want to know how and what you are."

"I'll tell you how first. Jacob, you and I are going to Washington there we have some…er friends. We're leaving tonight before the full moon." She waited for the what. "I don't want you to freak out."

"I'm not."

"Well….we're kind of…..of mythical creatures."

"Like unicorns?"

I shook my head. "Like werewolves and…vampires," I said extremely low.

She looked away and remained silent for a while. "Figures can't have werewolves without vampires. So your family drinks blood why haven't you all killed anyone at school?" She was more curious than freaked.

"We drink animal blood. Well Jacob doesn't he's a…..different kind of werewolf. It's another species entirely he is very different from Javier. Jacob changes at will and he can't talk in his wolf form. It's more spiritual and you can't _become_ one, you're born one. They don't infect others."

She sighed. "You might think I'm crazy but I don't mind this at all, it seems kind of like a relief to know the truth. Yeah they're after me but at least I got see my brother again I know everything. I just….I don't want him to die."

"We're going to help him, my family is." I hope so. "We just have to leave tonight, you have to tell your parents and Jordan and Julian."

She nodded. "I'm 17, my parents don't really care and I'm not in a relationship so that'll be easy. Can I see your phone I might as well take care of this now?" I gave it to her and she got her dad to pick up. He wasn't having it, he wasn't agreeing to it.

"I'm 17 I can leave if I want and if you call the cops to find me don't think I'll keep my mouth shut about your illegal activities. I know way more than you think and unlike you I can't go to jail."

"You don't have a father anymore." He hissed.

"I never did." She sneered and hung up. "It's taken care of."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Carlisle got Maribel discharged and she told Jordan and Julian that she was getting a break from this and was going to Washington. She left with the agreement she would come back.

We were ready to go, the sun was about to set. My family and Javier were seeing us off.

"Please don't die." Maribel begged Javier.

"You will always be safe. I swear on our mother's grave, I will do anything to keep you safe." He walked her to the back seat and she got in. He shut the door.

"Jacob, I trust you with one of my most prized processions, my daughter, protect her at any cost." I heard my dad tell Jacob.

"You know I'd give my life for her." He replied. I said my farewells to my parents and we were soon on the road.

By sunrise the next day we were halfway there. It was an easy drive but we encountered an enormous amount of traffic. "What's up with this?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe there's a game or something." Maribel offered.

"Maybe in Seattle there is."

"What day is it?" He asked.

"November 22." Maribel replied.

There was something about that date. I had to do something today, I can't remember though. I wish I was full vampire, my memory would be so much clearer. November 22, November 22, I kept repeating it in my head. November 22.

"November 22!" I shouted. It was the wedding. Paul and Rachel's wedding, I can't believe I forgot.

"What about today?" Jacob asked.

"Um…." I can't tell him it's the wedding because he might say no.

"Texas Rangers are playing a visitor game today in Seattle." Maribel answered. I wasn't sure if it was true. She might have said it to help me out or maybe they really were playing a game.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I think so." She replied.

"Cool, so you want to stop for some breakfast I'm starving." Yes! He changed the subject.

"Sure I wouldn't mind." Maribel said.

"Yeah okay, I'm starting to like it better." I joined in.

We stopped at an IHOP just outside of Forks. It was packed but I managed to bribe the waiter, it was something I picked up from my dad.

"I'm going to go get together. I look like I just rolled out the forest." Jacob made his way to the bathroom.

"So….what's today? You don't want him to know do you?" Maribel was very good at this.

"His sister's wedding is today. I promised Paul, her fiancée and a member of the wolf pack, that I would get Jacob to the wedding at all costs. It's pretty ironic that we're headed there."

She seemed puzzled. "He doesn't want to go?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. But I have to get him to the ceremony without him knowing, it will be a challenge."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

At about 9am we arrived to La Push. We went to his house. I could hear Rachel and Paul in there with someone else. It was a very small heart beat. It was most likely the baby.

"Hey Jacob, when did she have her baby?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"I forgot to tell you, it was Halloween night."

"You exited to meet him, your nephew?" I asked smiling, I knew he was.

He shrugged. "Not if he's like Paul."

"Whatever, you're exited, I know you are."

He tried to hide his smile as we went to the door. "Come Maribel, they're really nice people." I encouraged her. She seemed nervous but followed us to the doorstep. Naturally Paul knew we were here.

"Hey Nessie, Jacob, and…uh….hi." He greeted us in.

"This is Maribel, we'll explain another day."

"Oookay."

Rachel saw us and put the baby down and ran over to hug Jacob. "I can't believe you came!"

"You knew I was coming?" he asked.

"Uh….yeah I'm getting married today."

He turned to me. "Nessie."

"What?" I asked innocently. "We were coming anyway. You were going to regret it if you didn't come." I smiled.

He shook his head. "Where's my nephew?" he asked. Rachel went over and picked up a small bundle of blue blankets.

"His name is Jeremiah." She said as she handed the baby over to Jacob.

He looked down at him with caring eyes. I walked closer to him and I saw the beautiful baby boy. "Aw, he's so cute." I squealed.

"Yeah he's…something." Jacob muttered. "You want to hold him?" He asked. I nodded in agreement. I cradled my arms and he gently transferred the baby into my arms.

He was quiet for a while but then he woke up. He started to cry. "Sorry." I said.

Paul walked over to me. "It's okay he's not broken." He joked. I gave him the baby and as soon and he had hands on him the baby instantly clamed down. "Hey baby its okay." Soon the baby stopped crying.

Everyone took a seat. "I'm really glad you came even if it wasn't for this reason." Rachel said.

"Believe it or not I kinda missed this place. Hey um…do you mind if we stay here a couple days?" Jacob asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Of course this is your house, you're my little brother. So….is it safe to say I'm glad for you two?"

I laughed and looked at Jacob. "I guess so."

"Yeah it is." Jacob added.

Rachel smiled. "Good, you really deserved to finally be happy." She said.

Jacob became slightly more serious. "Look I might have been a little harsh last time we were here and I'm sorry, both of you. I had a lot on my mind I don't feel any more easy going about this but I really can't do anything about it. So I have to go along with it."

"Jacob." Paul started. "I swear to you that you have no reason to ever doubt how safe she is. It's been a few years we've grown up a little since those days. I assure you that if I ever hurt her I will personally _ask_ you to kill me."

"I'd gladly do it if it weren't for my sister and my nephew. I know she won't allow it but it doesn't mean I won't try. All I ask is that you keep her safe from anything, including yourself."

Paul nodded. "That's completely fair. It's actually a good thing you came by Sam wanted to talk to you about something."

"Really, what?"

"Rach, can you call him and ask him to come over real quick?" Paul asked. This intrigued me. I wonder what it was.

Rachel called and within minutes Sam was here. When he walked in he eyed Maribel. "She knows about everything, it's a long story something for tomorrow." Jacob explained.

"Okay you guys I'm going to go get ready and Paul don't be late to the ceremony. I'll take Jeremiah to Sue's." She took Jeremiah from Paul and she walked out the door.

Sam seemed iffy to begin talking in front of Maribel but he did it anyway. "Jacob we need to talk about the Alpha thing."

"Sam I'm not doing it."

"Jacob, listen, I'm quitting. I stopped phasing a few months back. I'm starting to age again. It's something I have to do." It hit Jacob like a ton of rocks and he was left

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Wait, what?" Jacob asked. He was completely taken aback. "You can't just quit, you have a pack of over a dozen to lead."

"Jacob, that's just it. They are not my pack to lead, they never have been. I've done it for seven years. I've taken your job for far too long. You're a big boy now and you can take responsibility for what is yours and no matter how much you want to deny it, this is your pack. I've done my time, it's over, and I have a wife. I have a wife who wants children and wants a husband to be there for those children and you know what, I want to be that husband." His words were something no one could go against. No one could deny him a normal life with a wife and children.

"I…no…I can't." Jacob started to say but quickly shut his mouth.

"There is no excuse so don't try to find one. Seth, Embry, Jared, and Quil know. They trust you to lead them in the right direction and well of course Paul too." Sam continued.

Jacob began to shake his head. "You've completely lost it if you think I can do this."

Sam sighed. "It doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what you think. I know right now you think you can't, but like everyone else you're not that same sixteen year old were seven years ago. You've matured far more than anyone else has and you've gone through what most of us haven't, you can do this. Jacob you were born to do this, you've put it off long enough." A long silence followed. No one knew exactly what to say. Maribel was completely lost. Paul probably thought it wouldn't be best to say anything. I didn't know _what_ to say. Sam had said what he needed to say and Jacob was too shocked to say anything at all.

"I'll get the pack together tonight and announce it to everyone." Sam finally said.

Jacob was still in denial. "No, I don't want it."

"It's already yours." He replied. "I'll see you at the wedding." He departed leaving everyone a little stunned.

After what felt like an eternity Paul stood. "I'm gonna go get my tux, see you guys later." It became a really awkward situation for everyone.

"Jacob are you okay, you seem a little out of it." I finally said.

"I can't believe he did this, I can't lead a pack of sixteen wolves. I don't want this." He insisted.

"Jacob I know you don't want this but you can't deny Sam what he wants and you can't leave the pack without an Alpha."

"I know that but I want a life too. I want you to have a life and I don't want you to have to stay here in this town for the rest of eternity."

"Hey as long as I'm with you I'll spend the rest of eternity anywhere." I assured him. "I will never leave you, I love you and I will follow you any where. I'll do whatever I have to do even if that means staying here forever then I'm going to do it."

"Nessie I don't want to have to ask you to do it."

"You don't have to ask." I reminded him. "We will work something out. I'm not leaving you, ever."

"You're so good at this." He muttered. "I just really don't want to do this, but I have no choice."

"Hey does that mean I get to meet the whole pack tonight?" I never actually met the whole pack together in their forms only some of them in their human forms. I was kind of excited.

He shrugged. "If you want, you'll probably see them at the wedding."

As he mentioned the wedding I quickly looked at the time, it was already 4:40. "Yeah, but are you going to get ready? It's late."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Yes you do, I actually stopped by a store when we were at IHOP, bought you something."

"Really, I didn't even notice you were gone."

I giggled. "I'm just that good, it's in the car, and I knew you weren't going to have anything." I turned to Maribel who was a silent as a mouse. "Maribel, I'm sorry what happened was really unexpected."

"Oh, no, it's fine. Is it okay if I just stay here while you go to the wedding?" She asked.

Her question puzzled me. "You don't want to come."

She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just that maybe I shouldn't go, it's your family, I'll be okay here." Her personality had changed so much. She was a completely different person a couple days ago.

This time Jacob was the one to say something. "No come, it's all good, no one will say anything. Besides I'll have to tell the pack tonight about what's going on with those…things."

She still looked unsure, "if you say so."

We both nodded.

My phone began to ring. "Hello." I answered.

"Did you get there?" My dad's voice asked.

"Yeah we did a couple hours ago. Guess what?"

"What?" I knew one of my dad's pet peeves was, not knowing.

"Jacob's going to be the new Alpha."

"Hmm, that's.…..interesting." He sounded as surprised as Jacob was.

"Yeah well I'll call you back we have to get ready for Rachel's wedding ironically its today." I informed him

"Have fun then."

"I will, bye dad." I hung up. "Jacob you're down to like 15 minutes, go!"

"Yes ma'am." He teased.

"Hey Nessie I forgot to thank your dad for signing me out yesterday." Maribel said.

I laughed nervously. "About that…he's not my dad he's actually my grandfather. Edward and Bella are my parents."

She had this blank face. "They…uh…well they don't look like it."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The ceremony was beautiful. Jacob walked Rachel down the aisle, he seemed preoccupied with what Sam had told him but he was holding in there. Everyone was here all 16 members of the pack and the Clearwater's and my grandfather, Rebecca was also here. Jacob and I were surrounded by the original member of the pack: Jared, Embry Quil, and Seth and Leah. They knew what was up the rest; Collin, Brady and the others, who hadn't been a part of the original pack, were in another table. They really hadn't gotten too acquainted with Jacob.

I looked at Seth, something was up with him and I couldn't figure it out. When he first came up to us he had this stunned look on his face. Leah took him aside and talked to him but they went far away and I couldn't hear them. It bothered me, not knowing, he kept looking over to us. He was in a mix of interest and something I couldn't put my finger on.

"Hey you guys want something to drink?" Seth asked.

"No I'm good."

"Maribel." He prompted smiling. There was something that I didn't know.

"Water, if it's okay."

"Yeah, water." He repeated while everyone asked for other stuff..

"I'll help you." I offered. We walked over to get the drinks.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's pregnant." I reminded him.

"I know that."

"Then what's up with you?" I asked.

"I don't know." He avoided every question I had after that. I gave up and sat down.

When I did a song started to play it was so mellow and nice.

"Come on, dance with me." I said pulling at Jacob's hand.

"I can't dance." He objected.

"Yes you can." I pulled him along with me to the dance floor.

_See the lights,  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go, and I said_

I put my arms around his neck, I could barely reach. He rested his arms just above my waist.

"So what's up with Seth? He's acting oddly." I began a conversation

"I'm not sure but I did notice. I'll know tonight though."

"Are going to tell me?"

"You're going to make me if I don't."

I looked up. "You know me well. So, I told you you'd regret not coming."

He rolled his eyes. "I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah not all the news was pleasant." He reminded me.

"Maybe not but all can be recompensed." I reached up and pressed my lips to his. Even after a couple times of doing it, it still got my heart in a race and my cheeks cherry red.

"True, very true," he replied and he kissed me again.

"Get a room." Jared snickered beside us while dancing with Kim.

Jacob scowled.

"Jared." Kim quietly scolded.

I spent the remainder of the night practically glued to Jacob's side. I never let the Seth thing go.

Finally the toast was given by Jared, Paul's best man. "Alright well congrats you guys. Took ya long enough, seriously, I hope the best for you two and your baby by the way I call dibs on godfather. May you two have eternal happiness," It was short and sweet.

I nudged Jacob. "You know it'd mean the world to her." I whispered.

He sighed and stood. "Paul I hate you, I hate you with passion but I can't deny the fact that you love her and you make her happy. I trust that you'll keep her and my nephew safe from anyone and anything." He raised his glass and everyone took a drink.

By about midnight the pack and Rachel were the left. Everyone had gone home.

I had learned the names of the other 6 members. Their names were Josh, Kevin, Chris, Kyle, Brandon and Ethan. They looked a lot younger than the 'original pack' they looked about 17, 18 while the rest of the pack looked like they were in their 20's.

"I'm taking Emily home, see everyone tonight. Mandatory." He reminded everyone.

"Hey Maribel are you going to be okay if you stay at the house with Rachel. I'll stay if you need me too." I offered though I really wanted to go.

"Go ahead I'll be fine, I'm tired anyway." She agreed.

Seth, Sue and Leah came over to excuse themselves. "We can drop her off." Seth offered. There is something up with him! "We're going by to take my mom home." He continued.

"I'm okay with that." Maribel agreed a little too happy about his offer. Oh there is definitely something up.

"Alright well, I'll see you in the morning." I told Maribel as she left with Seth.

I turned to Jacob once they were out of sight. "Tell me you did not just see that." I said.

"I did." Jacob replied. "I don't get it unless...that would explain it but it's kinda bizarre."

"Unless…" I prompted.

"Nothing."

"Jacob."

"I don't even know if I'm right."

"Please." I whined.

"I promise that as soon as I know for sure I will tell you."

I pouted. "Fine, let's go." We walked back to my car. Apparently he knew exactly where we were meeting the rest of the pack. He drove to a trail that leads into the forest. I followed him to the end of the trail.

"Can you keep up?" He said smiling.

I narrowed my eyes. "If I knew where I was going then you'd be the one trying to keep up."

"Mhmm." He took off, cheater. I caught up with him in seconds. We ran for a couple minutes until we caught the scent of the others and we slowed to a walk.

Sam, Seth and Leah were the only ones who were left to arrive. Everyone else was scattered around the clearing, all 13 of them, in their human forms. The six I didn't know, sat together and Embry, Jared, Quil and Paul sat in another cluster. Collin and Brady sat beside them. They looked up at our approach.

Shortly after, Sam arrived with Seth and Leah at his heels. Sam called everyone to order, they got to their feet and gathered in an untidy circle. "I have an announcement to make. Many of you have noticed that I haven't gone out to patrol for a couple months. There is a reason behind that. I've quit." Sam began.

"Quit meaning..." Ethan asked.

"Meaning I'm not alpha anymore." Sam was always so straight forward, I liked that about him.

Most of them looked puzzled, everyone except Seth, Embry, Jared, Quil, and Paul. "You all now this was never my job to take, it just so happens that I'm oldest but it's not place…its Jacob's." Sam continued.

Among those who didn't know there was a dead silence. It seemed understandable the last six didn't even know Jacob and Collin and Brady knew him very vaguely. Their reaction was completely called for.

"And we don't get a say in this?" Kyle asked.

Kevin had the same reaction. "We are part of the pack."

Sam had an answer for them. "You didn't choose me so why would you get a say. This is his rightful place. I don't care what anyone has say, you all know it belongs to him."

"That's crap, he's been gone for 5 years, now he comes back a wants to claim his place." Josh snapped. I don't think neither Sam nor Jacob expected this reaction.

"He didn't claim it, I gave it to him." Sam answered.

"He doesn't even know us. If he really wanted to be Alpha we would've come back long ago and he wouldn't have split the pack." Ethan added. It seemed as if though all 6 felt the same.

"Well maybe I don't want it but that doesn't mean I won't do it. It's my responsibility despite how many of you object. I don't know you but Sam has done his time as he's said." Jacob said speaking up.

"I'm not following you." Ethan said.

I could feel the tense atmosphere. Jacob looked unsurprised beside me. "Listen, all those who choose not to follow me…..I really don't know what to say to you. That's not why I'm here. I'm here for another reason completely."

"What's the reason?" Sam asked.

"You remember when we met with the Volturi and one of them thought we were something we weren't?" Jacob started.

"Uh…..That Children of the Moon crap?" Quil

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, they're more real than we think. Long story short they're after them."

"Them?" Seth asked.

"Maribel and Nessie."

"Why?" Seth demanded. His reaction seemed odd, almost defensive.

Everyone eyed him but turned their attention back to Jacob. "One of them wants Nessie because he attacked her one night and then she got away, she knows their secret. They don't allow their secret to be revealed. Maribel was there when her brother was turned into one of them she knows everything and her brother is doing what he can but it isn't much."

"So you led them here?" Kevin asked.

"I believe comments weren't asked for." Sam said before anyone could say another word.

He waited for Jacob to continue. "I'm almost certain they'll be here on Wednesday, it's the next full moon."

"What are you going to do?" Embry asked.

That was a good question, what were we going to do? We had no plan.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"I'm not sure." Jacob admitted.

Ethan looked upset and very angry, He scowled at me specifically. "It's funny, you come back when you need us but when we've served our purpose you'll take off again. Don't even try to deny it you've done it twice. After the other's fought with the newborns and after we risked our lives for _her_."

"Ethan, do I have to repeat myself? There are certain responsibilities that you have, that all 14 of you have. It's respect and if you can't have respect for your alpha, you don't have respect for anyone or anything. I trust I won't hear a word from anyone you, especially you six." Sam warned.

Again, Jacob didn't really care that they didn't respect him. I know he wanted me safe and I wanted to be safe. He also knew that they had reasoning for this reaction. But it was complete disrespect and they didn't approve of him. If Jacob is going to be Alpha he's going to have to force them to do things and I know he doesn't want to do it. "No, Sam, let them. Let them get it all out now. Come don't shut your mouth now. Say what you need to say and get it over with."

Chris, the quiet one, spoke up first. "Why does it always have to be your girl?"

"Meaning?" Jacob asked.

"I heard the first time we got involved it was for that Bella girl and then for her and now again for her. Why do we always have to help you keep your girl safe? I fail to understand why we have that obligation, we shouldn't be helping them, aren't we each other's mortal enemies and what not?" Chris asked. I never knew they felt this way. I felt bad because Jacob was getting all this BS because of me.

"Okay, whoever feels the same way, take a step forward, whoever feels like we're not doing what we're supposed and doesn't want to help me." Jacob announced.

As expected the six stepped up. Collin and Brady stayed put as did the 'originals'. "Go home." Jacob said. They looked stunned. "There is no reason for you to be here. I won't force you to do a thing."

"So what? You're just going to kick us out?" Brandon, the one who silently agreed with the rest of them, said.

"No." He answered.

"Then why are we leaving?" Ethan asked.

"Because, I really don't see you being here as necessary, I have something to do and I have a limited time. You don't want to be here so go, but remember we all may hate this but I have to do it and I will continue to do it. You're free to go." Jacob said as he gestured toward the forest behind me. Some didn't look so happy to leave. Josh and Ethan looked the most upset. They made there way up to me. At first, I though they were just going to go to the forest behind me, but they stopped when they got to me, they were at least 6 inches taller than me. They looked angry. Five of them huffed away but Ethan stayed.

I wasn't used to being around more than one wolf. It was intimidating, to be honest his scent wasn't like Jacob's, his scent wasn't as appealing to me. I stood there frozen, not sure what to do. Ethan stared me down and growled at me.

He made a step closer to me and Jacob immediately came between us and pushed Ethan against a large tree trunk. "I don't care who the hell you think are, I don't care if you don't like me and you don't respect me but the one person you will respect is _her_. If I ever see you act that way towards her again I _guarantee_ you, you will remember me for the rest of your existence _if_ you live." He hissed. "Now, go before I change my mind." Wow, that was…….it left me speechless.

He let Ethan go. Ethan stood there trying to gather himself. "You'd turn on us for her." He stated.

"Damn right." He replied with no hesitation.

Ethan scowled his hands shook slightly but he composed himself and took off with the other 6.

"I didn't know." Sam began.

"No it's fine. That's really not why I'm here. I need help I promised Edward I'd protect Nessie and I can't let Maribel die." Jacob started but was cut off by a low growl coming from Seth.

"Seth what's up with _you_?" Everyone finally asked. Yes, I finally get to find out!

"Seth you've been a little out of it, mind sharing?" Jacob asked.

"I…I don't know but…." Seth began but he struggled with words.

"But what?" Everyone said in unison.

"I think that…I might've…you know…I imprinted on her, on Maribel." There was a dead silence only the whistling wind could be heard.

Seth and Maribel…….never really thought about it but Seth was a great guy. Maribel deserved a guy like him.

"I don't mean to be a pessimist but you do realize she's having someone else's baby." Embry stated.

"I know that." He replied.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

Seth shrugged. "I don't know but I can't just stay away from her. Even now I'm anxious to be away from her I don't know what I'm going to do. I won't let anyone touch her."

There was a rustle in the leaves and a guy appeared. He had copper skin, jet black hair and hazel eyes. "Sam I'm so sorry I……there was traffic." He mumbled. He was the 17th wolf, I knew there was someone missing, I only saw 16 here and I knew there were 17. He looked around and zeroed in on Jacob. "Oh…hey, Jacob, right?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Jesse. Yeah I'm a _little_ late."

"Try almost an hour." Sam said frustrated.

"I know, but…" he sighed. "I'm sorry. So where is everyone?" Jesse asked. "What did I miss? Looks interesting, the one day there's something interesting and I miss it."

Sam rolled his eyes. Jesse seemed to be the irresponsible one in the group. "Don't apologize to me. Apologize to your Alpha, Jacob."

His brow arched in interest. "So that's why you haven't been phasing, figures." He muttered but unlike the rest he seemed pretty chill about it.

"I'm running out of time here. The others are not here because they choose not to follow me and truthfully that's not of importance to me right now. If you want to help me stay and if you don't then you can go." Jacob had become impatient. There had been so many interruptions.

He shrugged. "Why not? Every time you come along we get some action. So what is it this time?" He asked with a hint of excitement.

Jacob eyed him but carried on. "Okay so this is everyone, there's not anyone else that I don't know." Jacob asked Sam.

"Nope this one is the last one." Sam assured him.

"Good, well the point is we have to figure out how we're going to protect them. It's one night, the next full moon." He looked up into the sky. "By the looks of it, its probably Wednesday. I don't know much about them, no one does really. We know that they can change only on a full moon. It's one night."

"Unless they choose to stay that way until the next full moon," I reminded him in a small voice.

"Unless that happens," Jacob repeated.

"I really don't get what they want." Seth admitted.

"They want them dead. They both know their secret, we all do now. Maribel's brother is one of them but he's trying to protect her and he can't do it for much longer, there's a big chance he will die. The other one wants Nessie, it kills him that she got away." Jacob hissed.

"Wait, hold on if I remember correctly don't the Volturi take care of this kinda thing why can't we just tip them off and they can take care of it." Jared suggested.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea, we're on thin ice when it comes to them. It wouldn't be wise for them to come. They will find something wrong and use it as an excuse. We're on our own if we want to be safe from them." I explained. "Look we don't even know if they know we're here. They might not be able to find us."

"If they are in anyway similar to us they will find you eventually." Jacob said exasperated. "We don't even know how strong they. We're blind."

They didn't know but I did. "They can talk in their forms, they have massive claws and there are about 10 of them. They're very strong, just as strong as I am maybe more." I whispered. "One more thing they infect." Everyone shot me strange looks. "If they bite you or they cut you, they infect you with their venom."

"That's some crazy shit." Jesse muttered. Sam gave him a hard stare. Jesse merely rolled his eyes. "Come on we don't see this everyday."

"I'll try to get more details by tomorrow afternoon. Thank you, it means a lot to me that I can count on you all." Jacob announced.

Sam listened intently. I could tell it was hard for him to let the pack go. "It's nice to know what five years can do. Jacob and everyone here has matured which means I did something right."

Jesse grinned. "We'll miss you, bro." He chuckled. "In all seriousness you did a good job. You kept us together."

"He's right." Jared said. "You were the first and you learned the hard way and you taught us the easy way, we owe ya."

Embry nodded. "Yeah, we had some good times."

"We did." Sam agreed. "Those of you here stayed for one reason or another either for friendship, obligation or fun." He spoke looking at Jesse. "They're different reason but all of you have proven you all understand what being part of this pack means. It means we're all brothers before we're anything else. The six that left have yet to understand that. I have to get home but I'll help with what I can. And Jake, don't worry about the other six they'll come around eventually."

"I'm sure they will. Well I'm off too, thanks again you guys."

Everyone left except Seth. "Nessie can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Who's the father of her baby?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, and neither does she."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Well it's between two guys. It's a long story and you should really ask her."

"Just tell me one thing, do you think she'd let me be with her and her baby?" His eyes told me he was desperate for an answer.

I couldn't really answer his question. "I don't really know, Seth, she might. I really don't know, talk to her. What do you think?"

He looked off into the forest. "I don't know if it's what I think or if it's what I want."

"Seth, you don't hold back on anything just tell her man." Jacob told him.

Over the last couple months I had found out that I wasn't too bad at giving advice. "He's right. There's a chance she might, but the question is, are going to accept her as she is."

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Seth, she's having a baby that's not yours."

He looked at me like I was stupid. "What's there to accept? It's a baby I would never negate him or her, the baby's not mine but…no one has to know. I could just say I was there a couple months ago, I could say it's mine."

He really was perfect for her. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. " Jacob announced putting his arm around me. "You're doing a good thing."

Seth nodded and took off into a run back home. Jacob and I were left alone.

"You're quite the Dr. Phil."

"You're quite the Alpha, you did a good a job today." I assured him.

"Yeah real good job I ran off 6 members, it'll go down in history." Sarcasm bothered some people but to me it was fun. I really liked that about Jacob he was sarcastic, it was funny.

I reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll bet I beat ya home." I whispered into his ear. And then ran off through the trees. I could feel him at my heels.

We continued at that pace until we reached the end of the forest in front of his house then we slowed to a more human pace. "I told you, I'm faster than you."

He chuckled. "I let you win."

"Mhmm." He took out the key from his pocket at opened the door. The house was dark but not silent. I could hear someone cooing Jeremiah in the next room. Jacob walked me into the first of first rooms.

He flicked the switch beside the door. The room was very small. It had a full sized bed pushed against the wall with a blue comforter. A night table was placed beside the bed with a lamp above it. It was very small but yet cozy.

"You can sleep here, I'll take the couch." He offered.

"No." I said automatically. "Stay here with me." I suggested.

He gave that 'it's wrong' look. "You'll be fine."

"Please." I pleaded as I walked behind him to close the door.

He turned to me. "Nessie, you know it's not right."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob you act like I'm asking you to sleep with me…never mind, you act like I'm asking to have sex with me and I'm not. Sleeping next to me and sex isn't the same thing." He stood there wide eyed. I smiled at his reaction. "I'm five not stupid, I know what sex is."

"Uh…I um…" He stammered.

I smiled wider. "All I'm asking is that you stay here with me and nothing more." I assured him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Would I lie to you? If anything happened my dad would kill you or break every bone in your body. I wouldn't risk you, it's just that I feel safer and…I feel better with you." I confessed.

He sighed. "Okay fine."

"Good, I'm going to go change real quick." He nodded. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on loose sweats and a pink tank top. I towel dried my hair and went back into the room. Jacob was already half asleep. I turned off the light and went over to lay by his side. I laid my head on his chest and draped my right hand over him and fell into unconsciousness.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I woke up having had the best night's sleep. Beside me Jacob was still asleep. I rolled over to grab my phone. It was almost eight am. In the living room I heard rustling in the kitchen.

"See you tonight." Paul said.

"Okay, have a good day." Rachel chimed.

"Bye baby." Shortly after he said his farewells I heard the front door close. I would guess he had to work, my family never did. Carlisle was the only one who ever worked. I think a while back my dad did some teaching of music but only for a couple months. Jacob worked for a while too, he felt guilty letting my family support him economically. My dad got him this job that paid well but then we moved. I think my dad secretly puts money into his account every month so he doesn't go broke. He's not high maintenance though.

I snuggled back into his warm chest. I wasn't sleepy anymore but I was very comfortable. I laid there for a few more minutes until he woke up. "Hey sleepy head." I greeted him.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "You know what, waking up next to you isn't too shabby."

I giggled. "Right back at ya." I sat up in bed. "So what are we going to do today?"

He got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from his suit case. "I don't know, I have to figure some stuff out we have less than two days until…whatever happens, happens."

"Maybe my dad has some new information."

"Maybe, I'm going to go take a shower."

"Kay." I got out of bed and dug through my suit case. It was sunny outside and even though my skin didn't full out glitter there was an unnatural sparkle. If someone looked close enough they would notice. I grabbed black jeans and a light green long sleeve shirt.

When I finished getting dressed I put on a head band. Alice wasn't here so I didn't really put too much thought into my outfit or hair. I put on what Alice got me used to: eyeliner and mascara. When I put on the last coat of mascara, using the smallest mirror ever, Jacob walked in. His shaggy hair was soaked in water. He wore some loose jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. I stared at him for a bit.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing. You're just kinda….really pretty."

He shot me a confused look. "Pretty? Is that supposed to be good thing?"

I nodded. "Of course, silly, being pretty is really good."

"Pretty." He repeated. "I guess. I would prefer handsome, breathe-taking, but pretty works." He said with a shrug.

He always makes me laugh. "Come on let's go get some cereal or something. You know human food is growing on me, it'll last me until I can hunt again."

"Rachel cooks just like my mom did, It'll be good human food." He assured me. I walked behind him to the kitchen and sure enough she was making breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted us.

"Hey, where's Rebecca I didn't see her too much last night?" Jacob asked. He was right she didn't even come over to say hi to her brother.

"She's mad because of the whole vampire thing. She didn't know you were living with the Cullens. You know how she is…..just like you." She teased.

"Did she leave already?"

"She's leaving at noon."

Jacob took it lightly. "I'm not going to beg her to come see me. She's stupid for being that way. If she wants to be mad, let her."

In the next room I heard Jeremiah awaken, he started to cry. "I'll go if it's okay." I suggested. She nodded in encouragement.

The bedroom door creaked open and I found Jeremiah wiggling in his crib. "Hi baby, good morning." I picked him up in my arms but he still cried. I took the blanket with me. His tiny hands were really cold.

I took him back to the kitchen with me. He began to suck his thumb. "Hey I think he's hungry." I announced.

"He probably is." Rachel replied he paused from her cooking to grab a bottle from the cupboard.

I handed the not yet calm baby to Jacob and helped Rachel find a bottle. When I gave him to Jacob he seized crying at once. "You're good." I said.

"It must be because I'm just as warm as Paul." Jacob replied. I prepared the bottle with Rachel's instructions. I heated it in the microwave for a few seconds and then gave it to Jacob. He really was good with Jeremiah.

Maribel entered the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Hey." I was about to say something else but I heard my phone ring in the next room, I rushed over to get it, the caller ID said the Clearwater's.

"Hello?"

It was Seth naturally. "Hey, um is Maribel there."

"Yes."

"Good can you do me a favor, keep her there. I'm going to tell her right now, everything."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wait."

"Okay, see you here."

I went over to take a seat on the couch next to Jacob. He was still feeding Jeremiah. "Seth's going to tell her everything right now, he's coming over." I whispered only for him. He nodded assuring me that he heard what I told him.

There was a light knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. Seth was waiting nervously at the door. He walked in and his eyes searched for Maribel. When she saw him her eyes lit up.

"Hey, Maribel." He said in a warm voice.

"Hi." She wore a bright smile.

Seth looked troubled. "Can…..you mind taking a walk with me?" he finally asked.

"Okay sure."

"Good luck." I mouthed.

"Thanks." He mouthed back.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Seth closed the door behind Maribel. Both had more or less the same emotions. They were both genuinely happy to see each other but both very nervous.

Maribel knew that there was something about Seth but that worried her. She had already made so many mistakes and the last thing she wanted was to make another. Seth looked down at her, his chocolate brown eyes warm. He looked down at her for a moment too long as if to take her all in.

Against her will she pulled away from his gaze and looked straight ahead. The way he looked at her worried her. What was even more troubling was the way that she liked it. They both walked in silence for a few minutes.

Seth decided to take the initiative. He had been the one who invited her. "So…you're…" he sighed. "Honestly I don't know what to say. I know what I want to say but I don't know how to say it."

Maribel smiled. "Just say it." She encouraged.

He debated how to start. "Look I don't want you to think I'm some kind of freak."

This brought humor to her. She could never imagine such a sweet guy like him to be a freak, "I would never think that."

"Okay, you know how Nessie and Jacob are always together and they seem to have a special bond." He decided that if he used them as an example she might be able to understand.

"Yeah."

"There is a reason for that. You know what I am right?"

She knew all too well what he was, he was a wolf. There was no need to say it out loud, she simply nodded. She brought herself to look up at him. He looked like he was struggling. But even in his state he still looked beautiful to her, his brown eyes and dark hair, his skin, a beautiful tan color. He looked like the kind of guy any girl would want. It seemed almost too good to be true,_ he_ came to her. But no…..she couldn't she had so many issues, when he finds out what a broken girl she is all the things she's done he won't want her anymore, plus the baby. She didn't understand why he gave her a certain message being in the situation she's in.

"When we become what we are." He began "Something called imprinting happens. It only happens to some of us. It's happened to four of us and now it's happened to me."

What he said confused her. Why was he telling her about this imprinting, it had nothing to do with her? He saw the confusion in her face. "Imprinting is a kind of a gift that's given to you. When you imprint on someone it means you belong to them. Like Jacob and Nessie. Jacob belongs to her. He'd do anything for her. You know she's the one when you first see her, it changes your world and all that matters is her, Love at first sight. It's mutual the girl loves him as much as they guy does."

"I don't understand. I mean what you're saying is…beautiful but what does it have to do with me?" She finally asked.

He sighed. "Maribel, you're that girl. You're _my_ imprint."

It took her a minute for her to process this. She was dumbfounded. "Seth…are you saying that…we're like…soul mates."

He couldn't figure out what her feeling were. "In a sense we are."

That explained a lot. That explained the strange force that pulled her to him she couldn't deny that even after one day he was already special to her. "Seth I'm a messed up girl, you don't want me."

He scoffed. "You're not a messed up girl, you're a beautiful girl, a girl that I want."

This brought a smile to her face, she couldn't help it. "How? How can you want me so much? Look at me I'm pregnant, I don't even know who the father is and I'm a slut and I'm a known bitch. My mom's dead because of me, my brother's going to die because of me and my dad hates me."

"All the more reason to give you a chance. First of all you didn't and aren't going to kill anyone, you're not capable of doing that, I can already see that. You made a mistake and you're not a slut. A bitch? I would've never known you were a bitch. And I know who the father of your baby is."

Her brow arched. "You do?"

He nodded. "Me. I will be if you'll let me."

She looked at him mesmerized. "You'd do that for me?" she asked. "But what about your family are they really going to approve of you taking responsibility for something that's not yours? This is crazy I don't even know you."

"No one has to know." He assured her. "Maribel, I want you with me." They slowed their pace as they arrived to a park that looked over the sea. She followed him to a bench and they sat down.

"I don't know, I'm so confused." She admitted.

"Does it feel right?" he asked.

She knew the answer to that. It felt perfect, but was she ready for perfect? He continued to stare at her waiting for an answer. What happened next was unexpected for them both. Something pulled them closer and closer until his lips met hers. He knew she was confused but he couldn't bring himself to stop and she didn't want to.

Coming down the trail was Leah, who was sent looking for Seth by her mother. He'd left the house without telling a soul. When she got a glimpse at what was going on she felt unsure. Should she stop them or…what.

Leah walked closer to Seth and Maribel, she cleared her throat. They pulled away instantly. Leah wasn't necessarily upset about what her brother was doing she just didn't like the situation, what was Seth going to tell their mom. Was he really going to lie and say he's the father or was he going to tell the truth?

Seth looked up at his sister, he did not look happy. "What?"

"Sorry, it's so not my fault you disappeared on us. Mom's looking for you."

"Fine, I'll be home in a few minutes." He replied.

**NESSIE POV**

Jacob and I decided to go out to kill some time. We went to Port Angeles. I got to drive there, finally.

We walked hand in hand down the side walk. "Have you called your dad?" He asked.

I was going to but I forgot, crap. "No, I talked to him yesterday. I'll call him though and ask him what's going on."

I dialed his number and he picked up at the first ring. "Hey, dad, has anything new come up?"

"They're looking for you and Maribel but they haven't gotten too much information. They're very careful on whom they ask for information and they don't dare to confront us themselves because they have no chance not until the full moon anyway. Javier said the others from Canada are arriving tonight and on Wednesday night they begin the search. Carlisle says that they're senses right now are as good as a humans but as the full moon gets closer the more they're senses are enhanced, they become as powerful as ours. Javier says the leader has a thing with vampires but he's not sure what."

"A thing, what do you mean?" I asked intrigued.

"I'm not sure, he just says that the leader has a past with our kind and he doesn't like us. I'm not sure if it's fear or hatred."

"That's odd." Why would he have a past with our kind, they were believed to be extinct.

Jacob and I continued walking down the side walk. Suddenly he stopped me and put my back against the wall. "Jacob, wha…..I'm on the phone with my dad." He acted like I didn't say a word and he leaned in. He didn't kiss me though that's what it would've appeared to the people around us. He bent his head to the crook of my neck, I could feel his breathe on my skin.

"Do you see that guy, in the blue shirt across the street?" He whispered

I picked up the phone. "Dad, can I call you back?" I looked behind him and I saw who he was talking about. "Yeah why?" I replied.

"He's been following us since we got here."

"I didn't notice."

"I didn't either but his scent lingered, do you think he's one of them, you know their scent."

I sniffed the air. "I do but he smells like human and so did Javier, I think you can only smell their scent on the full moon."

He took advantage of him already there and he gave me a peck on the cheek. "Let's go in here. We'll see if he leaves, I don't want him following us back to La Push." He pulled back and took my hand. We entered a Starbucks and took a table near the back where we wouldn't be fully visible but where we could still see him.

"Jacob?" A woman's voice asked. We both turned to find a brown haired brown eyed girl.

"Uh…hi. Angela?" Jacob said not exactly sure if that was her name.

"Yeah, how are you?" She said joyfully.

"Good." He replied.

"Have you heard from Bella and Edward?"

"Yeah they're….good."

"I heard they had a baby."

Jacob grew uncomfortable. "Yeah they did, they live in Portland."

"That's good and who are you?" she said referring to me.

I wasn't sure if I should give her my real name, she knew my parents. "Oh hi I'm –"

"Ilene." Jacob answered for me. I swear he's great under pressure, I don't even look like an Ilene.

"Oh that's pretty, you two make a really good couple though you remind me of someone." She was probably thinking of my dad.

To our luck the door opened and in came the guy that was following us. Up close I could see his pitch black eyes. "Can I get you two something? It's on the house. "

"Just two coffees, to go."

"Okay let me go see what he wants."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah go ahead."

"It was nice to meet you Ilene." I looked over to the guy and he grew confused. It was probably because he thought my name was something else.

Angela took his order. She brought us our coffees first. "We have to go Angela, it was nice to see you." Jacob said and we were out of there within seconds. We dropped the coffees into the nearest trash can. We took the alley so we could run to our parking spot. I tossed him the keys. And he took a longer route around Forks to get back to La Push.

"Is he following us?" I asked him.

"Probably not, I can't smell him."

"My dad was telling me some things." He waited. "He said that when it's not a full moon they're senses are humane and then when it gets close to the full moon they get like….better. Also, the leader is like scared of vampires."

This got his attention. "Really, scared?"

"My dad said he wasn't sure if he's scared or if he hates us…them."

We arrived back to his house. "If you ask me I think he's scared."

"But why? I mean they nearly took me down."

"You're half though." He reminded me. "Either way it's interesting to know, might come in handy."

We walked up the porch steps. "You think Seth told her?" I asked.

"Maybe." We walked in and found Rachel and Maribel watching TV.

"Hey you guys." I greeted them.

"Why didn't you ever tell me he imprinted on you?" She asked me. I was a little shocked at how direct she was. Seth probably did tell her.

"He told you." I stated.

She looked thoughtful. "Yeah he did. It was something else."

"What are you going to do?"

"I wish I knew." She said with a sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" I offered.

"Actually if you don't mind I want to ask you something." It was odd looking at her this way a week ago she was a completely different person, she seemed almost vulnerable.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go check on Jeremiah." Rachel said.

He sensed we wanted privacy. "I'm going to...go somewhere."

"Ran out of your genius lies?" I teased.

"I used my best ones." He said chuckling. "See ya later."

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"I need advice, actually." I sat down next to her.

"Shoot."

"Would it be stupid of me to go along with Seth? It just feels right but when I think about it I just met him and I feel stupid."

"Maribel, if it feels right then do it. Seth is such a sweet guy, from what I know. He has the best intentions. Yeah you just met him but…things work a different way in our world and sometimes it's hard to get accustomed."

"Nessie I'm just really scared, I can't afford any more mistakes. I'm so…fucked up. Everything about me is wrong. I can't even see why a guy like him would want me. I'm trying to be that girl I was once, the happy one, the one who didn't have a list a mile long of her mistakes. The thing is I don't want to push him away I don't think I can bring myself to do that. He's so….perfect he willing to take care of us, of me and my baby. That's more than I can ask for. I think I can grow to love him. I'm just all over the place, I'm not in the state of mind where I can make a decision like this."

I smiled. "Go for it. That's what I think. I know he'll be there for you. The bond a wolf has with his imprint is something beyond what you can imagine. I've been surprised many times. You don't have anything to loose."

"I guess not." She said with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

That night I slept with Jacob obviously not in the sense I would like but it was as close as I was going to get. The next day was a pretty mellow. Maribel had officially accepted Seth. My dad had told us that the group from Canada had come down. He hadn't heard from Javier which wasn't a good sign. I refrained from telling that to Maribel. Jacob was going to go out on patrol tonight since today was the last night till the full moon. He was leaving Jesse close by. I asked him why Jesse and he simply replied because there is a very low chance that they come to the house and Jesse doesn't know how to fight. There's a bigger chance that they may encounter something out on patrol. The other nine joined Jacob on the patrol. The six hadn't come around yet.

I was having trouble sleeping so I walked out to sit on the porch steps. Jesse let his presence known. "Ain't a little late?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess. Shouldn't you be out on patrol or something?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, I know it's a filler job, what are the odds of someone actually coming here."

"Smart."

He leaned up against one of the columns on the porch. "Don't seem like it, right?"

"So why'd you stay?" I blurted out. I had yet to find on off button my big mouth. I'm way too nosy for my own good.

"Stay? What are you talking about?"

"With the pack why didn't you leave with the others?"

Realization hit him. "I don't have a one track mind. They say he's an asshole for using us at his convenience. Ethan, Josh and Chris are the ones all high and mighty about it the rest are just going along with them. Kevin and Kyle were just surprised by Sam's resignation. Brandon doesn't give a shit whose alpha. I am not a follower I do as damn well please they're the stupid ones for leaving. Sam's done way too much, let the man have a life. "

"So you don't hate Jacob?"

He gave that 'are you stupid?' look. "Why would I hate him? He's got some issues but that's whatever. I've got issues."

"Issues?"

"Look at you trying to be protective of your boyfriend." He teased. An aroma washed over us both. It was one I recognized…..a vampire.

Without a word Jesse took of to where the scent was coming from. He doesn't know how to fight. I went after him, I crossed his path right before he phased. "Jesse wait you can't fight and whatever is out there is not going to give you chance."

"I ain't looking for one."

"Wait for someone before you go out there."

"No I was told to do something and I'm going to do it. Besides who am I going to wait for they're all far out into the forest, too far to get here in time." He walked around me and took off into a run. I heard him phase. I rushed back to the house. Every other wolf was on patrol and there was no way they could help him in time. The scent was strong. The wolves scent was almost not there, they must've fanned out pretty far.

I had an epiphany. Not all wolves were out. The six were still here. They too didn't know how to fight but he'd have a better chance with someone else. I must've looked like some crazy person in the middle of the night, about 4 houses down I came across a familiar scent. It was a wolf but I didn't know which one, I wasn't good at putting scents with names. I reached the door and knocked lightly.

A woman answered the door. She looked disheveled. Her blond hair was out of place and half covering her blue eyes. "I'm looking for….." Who was I looking for? Then Ethan appeared just as disheveled as she was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Who is she?" The girl asked Ethan, clearly upset.

Ethan turned to her. "No one you need to worry about go back inside." She looked shocked.

"Like hell I will, you don't keep things from me Ethan."

"You don't need to worry about it." He insisted. I had no idea what was going on, I was actually very impatient, Jesse was going to get killed.

"I'll be the judge of that…you know what, don't tell me." She reached to what appeared to be a chair and grabbed her purse and a pair of heels. She brushed by me and walked off.

"Kara!" Ethan sighed exasperated. "This had better be good."

"Jesse needs your help."

"Huh."

"He caught a scent of a vampire and he went after it, alone. The rest of the pack is too far out they won't get here in time to help him." It all came rushing out.

"Shit." He muttered. He stepped outside and slammed the door to his house shut. "Where?" I pointed him in the right direction. Suddenly I was alone.

I went back to the house. I took a seat on the porch steps. There was definitely no way I was going to go to sleep now. After what felt like days Jacob finally showed up. I ran into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"That guy that was following us was one of them, Children of the Moon. A vampire was tracking him."

"What happened to Jesse and Ethan?"

"Ethan got there just in time to help him. When we heard Paul, Seth and I ran back while the rest scanned for a mate or a companion. There was no one else. Vampire is dead and that guy we saw was no where to be found. Everything is completely fine. Jesse sends his thank you's for and I quote saving his ass."

"Yeah, he seems interesting." I said.

"He has a very interesting mind. It's pretty much as you imagine it. He's pretty blunt, he says what he thinks. Maybe that's why his coat is white."

"He's white, like pure white."

"Yeah he's snow white. I don't think that's ever happened. Oh and Ethan says we have to go meet his girl friend"

So Kara was Ethan's girlfriend. "Why?"

He shrugged. "She's mad because she thinks you and him are…..you know." Disgust was clear in his face. "He can't tell her why you went over because he didn't imprint on her, she's just his girlfriend. She doesn't know anything." He paused to yawn.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

He wrapped his arm around me and we walked up the steps.

* * *

We didn't wake up until almost noon. The sun flooded the small room with bright sunlight. We wouldn't have woken up if my phone hadn't ringed. It was my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hi sweetie, are you okay?"

She was panicking I could hear it despite her attempts to hide it. "I'm fine mom."

"You didn't call you dad back and you hung up leaving him to hear something not very appropriate." Crap my dad heard what Jacob and I were doing, it wasn't even bad but he always has to overreact.

"Mom, tell dad that he's overreacting it was nothing Jacob was just telling me that…Well there are a lot of things. I think one of those…things was following us on Monday and then yesterday this vampire appeared." Someone took the phone from my mom, most likely my dad.

"Hi dad."

"What happened?"

"A vampire was tracking that thing that was following us, they killed him though. I'm fine everything is fine."

"That's good. I got a text from Javier he says the leader knows how to track. He says that the leader probably picked it up from one of the vampires that tracked him a while back. He used to live somewhere else. He's really old and he's good so you have to be extremely careful. Once we see where they're headed we'll come to you, we just don't want them to follow us, and Javier says that our scent is easier to follow for them."

"Is Javier still alive?" I asked.

"I would hope so but…." He hesitated, my dad never hesitates. "The odds aren't good. Emmett and I'll try to look for him before we leave to Washington."

"Okay, I miss you two." I confessed.

He chuckled. "I'll bet Jacob is filling in well, from what I hear."

"Dad! That was so not what you heard."

"Kidding, I'll see soon."

"Bye dad."

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly. The highlight of the day was Ethan. He'd brought Kara to meet us.

"Kara, this is Jacob and his _girlfriend_ Nessie?" Ethan introduced. Kara got bright red.

"Hi, I'm sorry about last night. Ethan tends to be very secretive about things." She looked up at him suggestively.

"Oh its fine I shouldn't have gone over that late at night, I was totally asking for it." I laughed nervously,

"Why were you there that late?"

I didn't even try I let Jacob blurt out one of his crazy unbelievable lies. "She needed money." Yep his lies aren't getting any better.

"Oh."

"Yeah it was an emergency, it will never happen again. I'm so sorry." Jacob made me seem all needy and poor.

"Well Jacob I'll see you tonight then." Ethan announced.

"You said you had the night off." She whispered though Jacob and I could hear her clearly.

"I'm sorry babe, it was unplanned."

"All night?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry. It's a pretty busy week."

She forced a smile. "It's fine maybe another time. My parents are coming in for Thanksgiving."

"I'll be there." He promised. He and Kara walked towards the door but he stopped before he stepped out. "See you two later. Maybe I'll get the rest to come." He told Jacob.

"Maybe, thanks though."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what I said and did. It was uncalled for, it won't happen again."

"I hope not." He waved goodbye and shut the door behind him.

"See you're not a bad alpha after all." I put my arms around his neck.

He smiled a sweet smile, one I loved to see on his face. "This is not helping me stay alive, you're dad already has his assumptions." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"He wouldn't kill you." I assured him.

"He'd try."

"I won't let him." I reached up to place my lips onto his. "Does this not persuade you?" I asked with an irresistible smile.

"Tempting but I have to resist."

"If I die tonight I want to have accomplished all my goals." I giggled.

"That's not funny. You're not going to die."

"Jacob!" I whined. "Are you ever going to give in?"

"I might but today's not the day."

For a split second I felt everything around me spin, if it weren't for Jacob's arms I would've hit the floor. Something was wrong, very wrong. I felt sick but I never get sick. What was going on?


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I went from feeling sick to feeling like hell. I literally felt like hell. My whole body shook with sudden tremors. I was sweating like crazy and Jacob told me my skin was hotter than his.

Jacob sat with me on the bed. He looked tortured and I wish that he didn't have to see me this way but I was too selfish to tell him to go. I didn't want to be alone I was so scared. "Nessie sweetie what is wrong?" He begged.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I'm so cold." It was so hard to remain conscious and to talk normally.

"How can you possibly be cold? You're hotter than I am."

"Jacob, I don't know anything and I'm so scared." Tears overflowed and ran down my cheeks.

"I know but you don't have to be, I swear to you we will figure it out. Nothing will happen to you. You're dad on his way with your mom and Carlisle. I'm going to have to go soon."

"No, please don't." I begged holding on to him with all the force I had. Just the thought of him being away sent me into a panic attack.

"I have to. I won't let them go alone. I will protect you at _all_ cost." The way he said it didn't please me it felt like he was saying he was going to die and I don't care how sick I was, I was not going to allow that.

"Swear you'll come back to me."

He nodded. "I will always come back to you. But you have to promise to hold in there, wait for me."

"I will. I just wish I knew what was wrong with me, I feel so horrible like I don't…..like I want to come out of my skin."

He looked concerned. "That's not good." He held me close to his chest. I could hear his heartbeat.

The door creaked open and Seth came in. "It's 2 hours till sundown, you want me to do anything."

Jacob didn't look up. "Gather the pack, I'll join you guys when Edward and Bella arrive."

Seth nodded. "I'm sorry man. I wish I could do something for her."

"I do too." He put his chin above my head and held me there. "Baby, Nessie I'd give the world not to see you like this." He said with his warm voice and against my will I drifted into unconsciousness.

"Renesmee." My mother's voice was what brought back to reality. I struggled to open my heavy lids. My mother hovered over me.

"Jacob what's going on?" My dad asked.

"You think if I knew I would be sitting here doing absolutely nothing for her." He snapped.

"Jacob." I mumbled.

He kissed me on my forehead. I was still in his arms. "I'm right here." He whispered.

"Jacob, lie her on the bed I need to check her out." My grandfather asked. I looked around the room, everything was blurry and unclear.

"I have to go." I heard Jacob say. "Anything new?"

My dad sighed. "They're here, they turn into…their forms in half an hour max. When in their forms they'll follow the scent here."

The door creaked open but I couldn't see who it was, my dad and my grandfather blocked my view. "Jacob, I need to talk to you." I recognized Paul's voice.

"Just tell me now, right here." Jacob replied. Paul came into view.

"I don't know how you're going to react but you have to understand I have my priorities, I have to take care of my own."

"Say it!" Jacob hissed.

"I don't think Nessie and Maribel should be here….that's puts Rachel and Jeremiah at risk and I won't allow it, I can't." He spoke with regret. My eyes shifted to look at Jacob who remained silent. "Sorry."

Jacob looked up. "No I get it. You're right but I just don't know where to take them."

My dad looked over to them. "Our house is still empty and our scent lingers, take them both there." He turned to my mother "Stay with her there. I have to go with them so I can see what their plan is." My mother's eyes widened. "Bella I will be perfectly fine, I promise you nothing will happen to me or our daughter. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Edward I…." My mom began.

He put his hands on either side of her face. "Do you trust me?" she nodded. "Then stay with her."

She took a deep breath. "Just….be careful."

"I will."

"I'll take her to the house and Seth will take Maribel." Jacob began. "Paul go meet the pack and tell them that the Cullen house is off limits, let no one cross that perimeter. Push them back as far as possible and let no one through, keep track of them there are nine." He looked over to my dad for reassurance.

"More or less I can't know their true numbers, Javier couldn't tell me. But nine sounds about right."

Jacob turned back to Paul. "Avoid getting cut by them."

"It won't infect you but it will make you weaker for a period of time but that's all no other change will happen." My dad explained.

"I'll meet ya'll by the river behind the house. There I will choose two to stay behind with Nessie and Maribel, the youngest." He came over to me and picked me up without effort.

"I'll meet the pack." My dad walked over to me. I had missed them so much all I wanted to do is hug them both.

"Put me down." I mumbled.

"Nessie are you sure?" Jacob asked. I nodded, reassuring him. Reluctantly he helped me to my feet though he kept one arm on me in case I lost my balance which was likely.

I reached my mother first. She hugged me tightly. "I missed you mom."

"I did too. Everything is going to be okay." She promised.

Next I hugged my dad. "I missed you too." He replied knowing what I was going to say. "You'll be fine." He assured me. With that accomplished I let Jacob keep me up. My knees wobbled beneath me, my breath was hitched. I had never felt this way. The only time I felt even close to this was Halloween night.

"Nessie look at me?" My dad requested. I did what he asked, confused as I was. He looked into my eyes. "Carlisle her eyes are darkening."

"Wh-what does that m-mean?" I struggled but I got it out. He looked away as did my grandfather. "Dad, what does that mean?" I said in a stern voice.

"Edward, just say it." Jacob was just as inpatient to know.

"Edward, please." My mother begged.

"_Their_ eyes are onyx colored." He said almost inaudibly. That didn't help me at all but apparently my grandfather knew exactly what he was talking about. My mom and Jacob still seemed confused.

"Who are they?" She asked.

He looked unsure, like he didn't want to say it. "Them. The Children of the Moon." It hit me hard. That only means their venom is still in me, that means……..that I'll be one of them.

"No! This can't….no, no, no! I can't please no, dad!" I began to shake uncontrollably and my words began to slur. I was sobbing. "Dad, please don't let me become that." I struggled to catch my breath. I buried my face into Jacob who was frozen in shock. "Dad, do something?"

"Nessie I don't know what to do." He said through his teeth.

"Bite her." Jacob said in a hurry. No one could believe what he was saying not even I.

Naturally my dad was about to object but was cut off by someone storming into the house. Jesse came in wearing only some jeans. "They're here. If you're going to take them I'm pretty sure you've got one shot before they catch the scent."

"Where is everyone?" Jacob asked.

"In the clearing, where they're supposed to be." Jesse replied.

"How many of us are they're?"

"Eleven including you and me there are eleven.. Seth is –" I was sure he was going to announce Seth's arrival but there was no need to, he came in just at the right time.

"Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Esme are minutes away." My dad announced.

"Let's go." In one swift moment Jacob lifted me into his arms. "Seth, take Maribel to the Cullen house. Jesse, escort my sister and her baby to Sue's then meet us back by the river, five minutes Jesse, go. The moon is already up." Jesse disappeared with Seth behind him. Seth came back with Maribel.

My dad began to give out the rest of the plan. "Carlisle the family will show up in about 5 minutes I can hear their thoughts tell them to meet us by the river. Tell someone to stay with Sue just in case."

Jacob was out the door first and everyone followed him out. He didn't phase he ran in his human form.

I hung onto him. My hands gripped his shirt with as much force as I had. I felt the cool air pass me by. We ran for a few minutes until he slowed to a walk. I looked up and we had arrived to our house. Well our old house. Behind us my dad walked up to the door and gave the knob one turn and it opened, apparently there was no key.

"Take her upstairs to the second door on the left." My father said. The house was relatively empty. All the furniture was covered in white sheets and moved down to the basement.

Jacob took me into the room I remember as being the guest room it was one of the two rooms that didn't have a glass wall. The other room had the glass wall that looked over the river.

He sat me down on a black couch. My mother came in but kept a distance, sensing we wanted to say a few words to each other.

"I have to go." He said with reluctance. "But I will be back, I will make good on my promise and you make good on yours, never let go, I know you can get through this." He whispered with his hands on either side of my face and his forehead against mine. "I will be back before dawn." Dawn. That wasn't too long but it would feel endless.

"I love you." I managed to say in a steady voice.

"I do too, I love you more than you'll ever know." He brushed his lips against mine before he rose to his feet. My mom approached us.

"Be careful." She said.

He nodded. "Take care of her." With that he was out the door. Outside the door I heard Seth and Maribel.

"Don't be scared they won't get to you." He assured her.

"I don't care about that I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself." He pecked her on the cheek and he opened the door for her to come in. She walked over and sat next me. "Bye."

She smiled sadly and watched him walk out the door.

Everyone was very silent. No one was quite sure what to say. We remained this way until my dad came in said goodbye to my mom.

"Jacob is going to send Jesse and Ethan. They shouldn't be long."

My mom nodded. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes, Jacob has a plan the family will follow it as well. The just is that we lead them far away and we must kill them before dawn. We'll be fine." Fine. It seems as if though that was the only word they could use. Jacob had said it and so had Seth, I just hope they're right.

"What about Nessie?" she asked in a lower voice though I could still hear her.

"I'll be back by midnight and we'll figure it out."

Minutes after he left Jesse appeared at our door. "Hi, I just came up to assure you Ethan and I are down below if you need anything." He wasn't his usual self, he seemed tense.

"You must be Bella." He said looking over to my mom.

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Jesse."

"Well thank you very much Jesse." My mom replied.

"No problem."

The minutes went by ever so slowly. My temperature remained the same though my body didn't shake as often. I knew I wasn't getting better. The atmosphere was so intense no one spoke. At about 10pm my mother got up from her seat and went out the door. She left the door open and I saw her go into the office. I heard her shuffle through drawers and slamming cabinets.

"What's going on?" Maribel asked.

"I'm not sure." As I struggled to get to my feet I heard ferocious growls come from outside. I stumbled across the hall and into my mom and dad's old room. It had a glass wall, there I would see what was going on. Maribel followed close behind.

Down below I saw a white wolf and a dark brown wolf with a hint of gray. It was Jesse and Ethan but that wasn't what had my heart going out of control it was what was before them. It was a monstrous…thing. It was one of them, children of the moon. He was a black beast. I heard his threatening growl and it made me gasp in shock. He snapped his head up and looked me dead in the eye.

"Maribel go!" I shrieked. I tried to get back but stumbled over my feet in the attempt. When I looked up I saw the glass wall shatter. I ducked for cover.

I was afraid to look up again but I did. Standing before me was the werewolf. They carried the same surname but were in no way similar to the La Push pack. He stood tall with his nostrils flaring, his eyes a onyx black. He put his four feet on the ground and circled around me.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, at least not yet." He said with the same growling voice. It was husky but quite understandable. I saw the smile on his face as he saw my fear. "I see you aren't completely immune. Maybe with a little extra help you'll be useful to me."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it clear? I want you. I have to admit my first intention was to kill you, of course but seeing as you as so very rare how could I do such a thing? I want you to help me. To think what a part vampire and human could do just brings joy to my heart."

It felt like minutes had passed but it had only been seconds. My mother was the first to enter followed by the white wolf, Ethan at his heels. The large black wolf had a hold on me within seconds of their arrival. I couldn't fight against him. I was too weak to even stand up.

He had his arms around me. One of his hands fingered the almost gone scar on my neck.

My mother's eyes darkened as she crouched down.

"Well what do we have here? Vampire, perhaps." He mocked. My mother growled. "So defensive but yet very beautiful, you must be the mother of this astonishing creature." That did it for her she prepared for attack. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Violence isn't necessary. There is no need for a fight I've completed half of our mission. The other part can wait. I've got what I need."

Jesse made his approach. He circled around us.

"You are too a very interesting creature much like us but at the same time not so much." He held me as a shield to his body so no one could attack without hurting me. In the mist of it all deep in the forest I heard a wolves howl. Jacob.

"You're quite in demand my little lady." I could feel his too warm breath on my neck. I flinched.

"Let her go." My mother hissed.

"How I wish I could please such a beautiful individual but I regret to inform you that it will not be possible. You see I've gone to many extremes to reach this point and it would be….stupid of me to quit now." Growls came from all three. "How I wish I could stay but as it seems I have a few things to do tonight. I trust this won't be the last time I'll be seeing you." He backed us both to the broken wall.

Jesse and Ethan blocked our exit. "I will be as respectful as possible. Would you both kindly let us through." Jesse and Ethan made no attempt to move. "Let me make this easier for you to understand. Move or this dear one will pay." His right hand rose up to my neck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Hope. That's all that can save me now. It was well past midnight and I was…..I was somewhere and it wasn't where I was supposed to be. I was sharing a room with a horrible horrible creature. He had yet to return to his human form. I think it amused him to mock me, to taunt me.

Every few minutes he'd look over to me. I was curled up in a corner refusing to maintain any contact with him.

"You miss that wolf of yours don't you?" For a moment he sounded human but I didn't respond.

"Don't try to be nice about it, you want to kill me do it, you want to torture me do it. Do what you're going to do, now." I hissed.

"There it is. What've been waiting for, that viciousness. It's a sign a very good sign, for me at least. Too bad your parents won't find you the same way you were." He taunted me again. He'd managed to get away with me he threatened them. He said that if they followed him that I'd die. I made an attempt to get away but as I tried I fell to the ground. At lightning speed my mother rolled a silver tube towards me, I picked it up and put it into my pocket before he got a hold of me. She swore she'd come and get me, I wasn't sure if he'd made good on that threat he wanted me so why would he kill me but they couldn't trust him and he got away taking me in the process. He was good he was real good giving them an ultimatum, so good, they had no choice but to agree. In a split second we whisked me away I tired to struggle but it was a useless effort. He ran for long time until he stopped and took me into a cabin in the middle of nowhere. When we arrived I tried to flee again but he didn't let me, he seemed faster than the one from Halloween night. He wasn't the same one it wasn't Brian and it wasn't Javier. I had a hunch he was the leader. "Thoughtful, are we?" He asked.

"I don't understand why you want me so bad I'm not all that great."

"But you are dear one?"

His happy-go-lucky way of being irritated me. How could he be so perverse but yet talk like a perfect gentleman. Gentleman he was not, very far from it. It made me wonder how old he really was. "Why?" I asked. "You may think I'm special but I'm not and you're going to regret this. I fail to understand how you intend for me to help you. I would rather die than help you."

"Oh, sweetie I know, but would you rather see your lovely wolf die? Jacob is it?" I stiffened "You're going to help me whether you like it or not. We wouldn't want Jacob to die a terrible death." Again his tone was too pleasant for what he was saying.

My eyes narrowed. "No. You will not touch him, it's me you want and leave him out of it." I hissed.

"I've been alive too long to go into something without a well thought out plan. You see you both are so sacrificing it's almost pleasant to watch." He began to pace before me. "Very much like your parents, Edward and Bella." His knowledge of my parents shocked me. "Don't look so surprised your parents are a legend in the mythical world, a human and a vampire together, very legendary indeed. But you my friend are the biggest legend out there. You see I have…experience with vampires actually the same vampire your lovely mother once encountered." His cynicism made me want to throw up but what he said towards the end intrigued me. "James. Does that ring a bell?" James… he was the vampire that tried to kill my mother when my parents first met, of course I remember. "Quite a fellow indeed, we had good times back in Siberia. I picked up great tactics from him. After 2 years of tracking me he saw there was no use though he'd never admit it out loud. I remember that mate he had, the exotic redhead." I heard him reminisce his past. It almost seemed too ironic. He'd been involved with James and Victoria. I knew very little about them but their names were much too familiar to my memory. I knew who they were but I didn't know all the details.

He came closer to me. "Dead, right? Your father has taken care of them for me, I'll be sure to thank him. Ah but to my plan. You see we both know that your….boyfriend would give his life for you the same you give yours for him. That's very sweet and comes at my advantage. You see at the rise of the full moon there were 11 of us not 9, Brian and myself kept ourselves hidden. I came for you and soon Brian will go for Jacob. Knowing Jacob will follow the very mention of your name is great, almost too good. He'll follow Brian here and then the fun will begin."

"I said leave him out of it. I'll do what you want just leave him alone. What do you want me to do?"

"It's simple actually."

"What do you want me to do? I'll do it just leave him alone."

"I'm not naive enough to take your word for it. Renesmee, I grantee you that neither Brian nor I will touch a hair on his head, if you do as I say, what I want is very simple but I can't run the risk of you denying my request."

"What is it that you want, just tell me."

"I want you to find my son." His request hit me like a ton of bricks. He had a son? What got me was the fact that he wanted him. It shocked. "Shocker, right? As much as you might want to deny it I'm not dead inside."

"Can't you find him yourself? I don't get why you have to threaten Jacob's life for this, I don't get why I have to do it."

"It's more than to just find him. I want his mother and her…companion dead. I can't do that as a human, it'll put me at risk of being noticed and I've worked way too hard to get caught now. As a wolf I have one night and that's not enough time to track him, find him and kill them. Even without the time constraint, how scared do you think he'd be? How much do you think he'd hate me? You see my limitations."

"So you want _me_ to kill them? You're sick, you know that?"

"No he is?" He replied with a hint of sadness.

I raised my brow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He has cancer."

"And he's going to live with you? I hardly think you have the cure for cancer."

"But you do."

I finally caught on. "You've absolutely lost it. First of all I won't kill anyone and I will definitely not bite anyone. Get that straight, I _won't_ do it."

"Don't do it for me, do it for _him_."

He was disturbed, I can't say no but I can't kill anyone either. "It's illegal in our world to change young children. If they find him they kill him." I reminded him.

"I know that, but I never said he was as a toddler. He's 15. You have until sunrise to choose between Jacob's life or theirs. I think we both know what your answer is going to be."

It was silent from then on. I was actually feeling a little better it was probably because it was close to dawn. How am I possible going to live like this? Every full moon I'm going to almost turn into a wolf? That's crazy. I feel like my body wants to resist but sometimes it's over my control. _"Bite her." _That's what Jacob said. I wonder if he was right. Maybe if they bite me that venom can fight off the wolf venom. But then I would most likely turn into a full vampire, loose the little humanity I had. But I would rather be a full vampire than into some wolf thing

I decided to think about something else, something like his plan. If they change back tonight then how does he plan to kill Jacob? I decided to humor myself and ask. "Who exactly is going to kill him?"

I looked over to him, he seemed thoughtful "Smart are we? I'm not the only wolf. Brian is going to take care of that. I consider him and Javier the last ones alive. Javier won't be coming back anytime soon, though he had so much potential, but he broke the rules."

"He's alive?" I blurted out.

"I suppose, I didn't kill him and no one would dare go behind my back."

"You don't care that the rest of them are dead?" I asked in disbelief.

"They wanted to up against them. I didn't force anyone to come. My plan was to get you and get out, Jacob would follow and that's all. Maribel of course should be dead as well but at the moment she's the least of my worries though her time will come. If they die it was their own fault and not my own. At the very least they served as a distraction." He said with the as a matter-o-factly tone. "I've lost many packs to vampires can't say that I like it but I'll live."

Dammitt his plan was well thought out. He knew that their venom will not kill them but it will make Jacob weaker so that they have a chance at killing him. He implied that Brian would not change back. He was right my answer to his request was clear. I had to say yes.

I looked below the door where a pink light shone. "Can you give me a minute I'm sure you won't be leaving?" He opened the door and in poured the orange and pink light, it was dawn.

While he was gone I stood up. It was a miracle I could stand up. I shook the dirt off my pants and when my hands glided over my pocket I noticed the tube. I pulled it out and unscrew it. I tilted it and a syringe came out. It had a clear liquid. Why had she given me this? I took the cap off the needle and squirted the liquid onto my palm. The smell was strong and I recognized it well. It was venom, my dad's venom. It smelled exactly like him. This is probably what she'd been looking for. There was very little left. But how did she get it?

Wait……maybe she had the same intentions as Jacob. Maybe if I take this then maybe I'll be normal or a full vampire. Things could go either way I already have venom in me and this wasn't much so maybe it wouldn't make a difference but at the same time it could make a huge difference. I only had so much time to decide.

I stuck my wrist out before me of me. I had one chance before he came back in and whatever happens….it happens. I bit my lip, unsure about what I was about to do. Regardless I would have to figure out a way of getting out of here without Jacob getting hurt because I could see he was dead serious about the whole situation.

I grabbed the syringe and held it pointed towards the vein in my wrist. Without thinking too much more into it I let it fall into place. It doesn't take long at all for it to take effect. I feel it spread into my body, my only hope is that this doesn't go terribly wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**JacobPOV**

I ran as fast as I could but I knew it would be too late. Edward was right behind me. We both had seen what had happened. I felt worthless, I promised her I'd be there and I wasn't.

"Let me make this easier for you to understand. Move or this dear one will pay." His right hand rose up to her neck. Seeing this only made me feel worse, I could see it but yet I couldn't a damn thing about it.

She struggled against his grip but only managed to fall to the ground. I almost didn't catch it but Bella rolled something to her, a silver tube.

I was seeing this from Jesse's point of view. _Do not let him go. _I warned him. _What am I supposed to do then, I can't attack without hurting her. _Jesse replied.

_Do not attack. _I hissed.

_Jacob, he's going to hurt her. We have to stand back._ Ethan pointed out. Like I didn't know what was going on.

"It's not so hard. Stay out of my path and she will remain unharmed." I zeroed in on his claw threatening to break through her skin.

Jesse and Ethan waited for my command. "Jacob, tell them to move, now!" Edward hollered behind me.

_Move. _I told them reluctantly.

"Follow me and she dies, point blank." Within seconds she was gone.

_Jacob, we'll find her._ Seth assured me though I didn't really pay attention. Minutes later Edward and I arrived to the Cullen house. Behind us were the rest of the Cullen's and Seth.

I phased back and retrieved my clothes. As soon as I walked in Jesse and Ethan were throwing apologies at me left and right.

They had also phased back. "Jacob, I'm sorry I know I should've –" Jesse began.

"It's fine." I mumbled though it wasn't fine at all but it wasn't their fault. "Go home." He started to object but I stopped him. "Jesse, go home, no one is allowed to phase until further notice and I mean it. All 15 of you better remain human, because I _will_ know."

"I got it."

"Wait, Embry and Quil will be out on patrol for the rest of tonight which is a couple hours. Tell them. They are the only ones allowed to phase for that specific amount of time and then they will go home."

"Why?" Ethan asked with caution.

"Because I said so, go home." It was a very cold response but the last thing I wanted was to hear how sorry everyone was for me. I didn't want them in my head, I wanted to be alone. Most of all I wanted to find her but I knew I would be risking her safety but alone I would be able to figure something out.

Without saying a word to anyone else in the room I turned my back to them and headed out the door. On my way out to the porch I crossed paths with the rest of the family and Seth. I simply pushed through them. As I prepared to sprint into a run Edward called for me. He stood on the porch.

He was torn, I could see it but no one felt what I felt. I should have been there and I wasn't I promised I would never let anything get to her. I promised Bella one day long ago that I would always protect her daughter and I haven't made good on any of those promises. It makes me a liar and I don't want that. She trusted me and now she's in the middle of nowhere with some mutant werewolf and I can't help.

"You don't think we feel as useless as you do?" He questioned. No doubt he'd been in my head and heard my every thought. "You know I can't help it."

"Does it matter? Really that's not the point, the point is we're both standing here doing absolutely nothing for her. We might as well have our hands tied behind our back. We can't follow the scent that will soon disappear. I'm right and you know it. It kills you the way it kills me, that nothing can be done without risking her well being."

"It does kill me." He said as calmly as always. He had the kind of self-control I envied at this point. I wish I was a calm as he was maybe I would think straight. "He wants something either from her or from us. He'll come to us eventually."

"What do we do until then?" I questioned.

His jaw clenched. "I don't know." It seemed as if it caused him pain to not know. "I can't know I wasn't here and I'd give anything to have been here."

This whole talking about regret was exactly what I was trying to avoid when I told Jesse no one was allowed to phase. _I know you heard that._ I thought. "I'll be leaving, now." I wasn't sure where I was going I just needed to be alone, to wallow in my sorrow all by myself of course I'd have to wait a couple hours until dawn. That would be when Embry and Quil will go back home.

I decided to not phase for now, and I sprinted into a full run. I wasn't running quite as fast as I would like but it would do for now. When I saw the first sign of sunrise I shed my clothes, attached them to my leg and phased. Somehow in my animal form I felt free and a little bit better and more useful.

It was a bit too soon. Embry and Quil had yet to return to their human forms. _Jacob, hey man look – _Embry began.

_You're sorry? So am I. Go home. _I insisted. If I had to say go home one more time I was going the bit of control I had.

_We'll find her. _Quil assured me though I knew it was for sake of my sanity because right now we had a better chance at seeing god than finding her.

_I guess._ I replied. _I have things to figure out,_ please _go home._

_Fine, but we're here if you need us. _Embry responded and soon I was alone with my thoughts and my thoughts only. For I don't know how long, I thought about nothing in particular and it felt good. Though in the back of my I knew that all I wanted was Nessie back and that felt like an unreachable goal.

I got to my feet and slowly walked back to the Cullen house. I was pretty far from it and I didn't have a big rush to get back.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, It was that smell, it was a wolf but not one of mine. I stopped and tried to figure out where the scent was coming from.

"You look like a lost puppy." Someone said in a husky voice. I turned to find a tan wolf. He looked nothing like me, in a sense we were the same. We appeared to have similarities but we both knew we were very different creatures. He had the ability to talk. His form had a little bit less fur than I did. My coat was heavier and fuller. His eyes were pitch black and they had a hint menace.

I bared my teeth.

He smiled, he mocked me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your sweet little girlfriend would pay the consequences." A growl erupted from deep within my chest. "But no worries if you do as I say nothing will happen to her, I assure you Isaac means her no harm, he just needs to…borrow her. But if you rebel things change and she will definitely pay for your mistake. I know you're asking yourself if you can trust me and you're right I may not have the proof but can you take the chance? Would you risk her life? I assure you he can very easily kill her and use someone else. It won't bother him a bit." I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He was right I couldn't take the chance of her getting hurt. I would never be able to live with myself. "Come with me and all will be well." He turned and walked forward.

I had no choice, I reluctantly followed after him.

**NessiePOV**

I dropped the syringe and resisted the urge to scream. I really wanted too. It burned really bad. My hands trembled and I quickly regretted doing it. After a couple minutes of pain believe it or not the relief came, I felt the fever leave me and my body return to its normal state. My strength returned and I felt normal again. I can't believe it, it actually worked and as far as I know I'm still only half vampire. This is good. I like the feeling of something actually going right. I guess it would make sense because the venom was a very little amount, I'm sure it was not enough to affect my entire body. Maybe it only eliminated the wolf venom. I walked over to a small mirror on the far wall of the cabin. I looked at my reflection my eyes were lightening.

The door creaked open and sunlight poured in. I looked up and in front of me was not a beast but a man. He was in his mid 20's dark almost black eyes, tan skin and black hair. If I hadn't known it was him I thought he was someone else.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." He said with a mocking smile.

I cleared my throat. "You…look…different."

"Yeah the fur doesn't quite work for me." He mumbled.

"I guess not. So am I going to stay here forever?"

"'Course not. You have a job to do." He took a closer look. "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes."

"The idea of becoming a mutant werewolf didn't please me, I took care of it. "

His brow furrowed. "Okay….um…Look I know where he is. He lives in Lewiston, Idaho. His name is Daniel Livingston. His mother agreed to give him my name." He handed me a slip of paper. "I haven't kept up with him so I can't give you a definite description. He has Black hair and jade colored eyes. I haven't seen him in a few years." It appeared as if not seeing his son hurt him. Of course it was something that was unexpected. He gives you one impression but maybe he's right and he's not dead inside, figuratively. This seems real important to him. But what he was asking me to do send another message completely, the guy wanted the mother and the…step-father dead, that threw me off.

I just don't think I'm capable of killing anyone. My venom might not even work I mean it didn't get rid of the wolf venom so why would it…. Wait that makes sense my venom isn't poisonous. I remember the only person I've ever bitten was Jacob, as a child but nothing happened to him and our venom is supposed deadly to them. I'm not venomous. I can't kill anyone, that way, even if I wanted to. I can't change anyone either. But he can't know that or……I can't know what he will do and I can't risk Jacob that way.

I would go to Idaho and figure something out there maybe I could figure out a way to soften him up. I'm smart enough to figure something good out. I have to be.

I held my hand out for the paper. He handed it over to me with a suspicious look. "We're about a couple hours away." He informed me.

"Wait, where are we?"

"Border line between Washington and Idaho."

"Okay….." I realized I didn't even know his name. "What is your name?"

"Pardon me, I never properly introduce myself. My name is Isaac." He held out his hand for me to shake it.

I looked at it and looked up to him. He shrugged. "Kidnappers aren't supposed to be nice."

"I'm not a kidnapper, you can leave."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I can." I agreed sarcastically.

* * *

I decided to run alone. The city was not far at all. He would meet me there later to observe my progress. My plan had to be good.

When I reached the city of Lewiston I was kind of lost in the sense that I didn't really know what to do. The obvious first step to this was to find him, to find Daniel. It was mid-day. I hung out in the forest and decided that it had been way too long since I hunted. It felt eerie hunting alone but I needed it.

I was thirstier than I thought. I came across a herd of deer. I managed to feed and keep my clothes blood free. I had been so caught up hunting I didn't notice that it was nearing 3pm. I made myself over to the urban side of Lewiston. It was a big city, I couldn't just go to his house and someone would notice a random girl just walking around the streets. I decided I would go see his house. If I saw him I would follow him and talk to him. That's going to make me seem like a stocker but it's the best I've got. I straightened myself out and took a taxi to the nearest ATM. Somehow all I had in my jean pocket was a Debit card and an ID. I got enough money to pay the taxi and some extra. I gave the taxi driver the address.

"You look disoriented. You're not from here are ya?" The driver said conversationally.

I smiled nervously. "No I came to visit someone." I hadn't realized how close I was. I could've walked. We stopped in front a red brick house it looked like no one was home. I noticed some movement off to the side, the back gate swung open and a guy with a hooded jacket emerged, I couldn't tell if it was him because I couldn't see his face.

I turned over to the driver and asked how much I owed him but when I turned back the guy was approaching a car that pulled up.

"Leila's waiting at the movies for us. Hurry up!" A guy in the car called. Without a word the hooded guy got into a vehicle.

"Is there a problem?" The driver asked.

"No is there a car rental place I can go to?"

He said there was one near by. He took me there and after a too long conversation and application I managed to get a car. I got the guy to tell me where the nearest theater was. Turns out it was at the mall.

I got to the mall with minor problems. I decided to wait in a café in front of the theater doors and see if I heard his name. I have to say my plan was not the best. Apparently I look did out of place because a couple of people approached me and asked if I needed help. They were both guys so either they wanted to help or wanted an excuse to bother me.

As I looked up to the theater I was a teen guy approach me. He looked around my age. "You look…alone. Mind if I sit?" I remained silent but he took a seat anyway. "I've never seen you in school, you new?"

If he went to the nearest high school that meant he might know Daniel. "I'm looking for someone."

"So you do talk. It would be a shame if a pretty girl like you didn't. Who is it? Maybe I know them."

I wouldn't loose anything if I tried. "His name is Daniel Livingston." A great big smile spread on his face.

"In that case I'm Daniel." What a liar. He had blonde hair and blue there was no way he was Daniel.

"No you're not."

He rolled his eyes. "Ya got me. But I do know who he is." I waited. "He's right over there. Mind if I ask why you're looking for him?" He gestured over to a dark haired individual. He appeared to have jade colored eyes. There was huge chance that _was_ Daniel.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked confused.

"Yes I do mind." I kinda felt guilty for being rude but I had to concentrate on what I needed to do. Some way somehow I needed to figure this out. Because as I looked over to the guy he pointed at I was confused. He didn't look sick at all. He looked perfectly fine.

"I'm sorry it's confidential." I quickly apologized only because he might not want to tell me what I wanted to know. "You know him, right?"

He nodded. "I've known him for a while."

"Does he have cancer?" I asked bluntly.

His face changed. "How do you know that?"

Good question. "Um…um…I…I just know. It's just that he looks fine and I don't get that."

He didn't look convinced but he answered me. "He has leukemia. He's on remission. He hasn't relapsed in a couple years. Why are you looking for him?" he asked more concerned.

"I know his dad." For once I didn't lie.

"You do?" I nodded. "I doubt he wants to talk to you then. He hates his dad." That was to be expected.

I ignored his warnings and I went over to him myself. This had to work. Maybe if I got Daniel to talk to Isaac maybe that'd be enough because even if I had the guts to bite him nothing would happen.

My plan will work. I know it will.

Maybe if I keep telling myself it will become true.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I made myself over to Daniel. He looked up at my approach. The girls beside him also looked up. My best guess is that she was Leila.

"Hi, are you Daniel?" I asked nervously.

He stared at me as if trying to figure out why I was here. "That depends." He replied.

I did not want to lie to him so I told him the truth. "I want to talk to you about your father."

"In that case, no." He spun around and started to walk away.

I sighed heavily. This didn't start off well.

The girl stayed. "How do you know his dad? He's been MIA for about 4 years. By the way my name's Leila and he _is_ Daniel."

"I'm Nessie. I just know his dad misses him." I was not lying, I'm sure he missed him.

Leila nodded. "Wait here." She went over to Daniel. I could hear their conversation. "Daniel we both know you want to know about him."

"Leila, no. I said he was dead to me, long ago. I don't care if he sends Miss America I'm not going to talk to him."

"You're going to regret it if you don't" She insisted.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" he asked and she shook her head. "Fine." He walked back over to me.

"I want you tell him something. A beautiful girl will not get me to talk to him, I'm sorry you wasted your time." He was very angry. This was going to be extremely difficult.

"Can I please talk to you? It's _very_ important to me." I insisted.

"You're not my sister are you?" He asked cautiously.

I shook my head. "I'm not but like I said it's very important to me. Please hear me out." I was almost begging.

The guy from the café came over to join us. "Give the girl a chance man. It's not her fault your dad's an asshole. Chick looks desperate." He said to Daniel.

"Whatever." He gestured toward an empty table at the same café I was at. "What does he want?"

"I want you talk to him, I _need_ you to talk him. Because….please." My desperation was clear. I became jittery

He noticed my body language. "Wait, what's up with you? You know don't you? You know about my dad." He came to a realization. I'm not sure what about.

"What do I know?" I asked.

"You're scared. You know what happens every full moon."

He knows. How does he know? I thought if anyone knew and they weren't a part of them then they were to be killed. But of course he was the leader's son no one would touch him. It was still a little shocking that he knew. "Daniel, I need you to do this." I attempted to veer him off the subject.

"He's threatening you." He rolled his eyes. "He's a piece of work. I can't believe he's threatening you."

I didn't deny the accusation. "He cares about you in his own way." A familiar scent reached me. It was human so it was none other than Isaac. "I have to go. Can you wait for me? I won't be long at all."

"Is he here?"

"No." I said too quickly. "I have to run somewhere, please wait." He nodded although his confusion was clear.

**JacobPOV**

The sun rose and I asked myself what the hell I was doing here. I could easily take him and if I killed him before he could go tell who ever had Nessie than she wouldn't get hurt. It made perfect sense and I felt like a complete idiot for not thinking of it before. I had never phased back I didn't trust him enough.

I rose to my feet and bared my teeth. "You wouldn't dare."

We were in a clearing. According to him we were waiting for Isaac's return.

A growl erupted from my chest. I was ready to take him down. I could see his fear because he knew I could take him. I circled around him while he stood motionless

"She will die." The way he said it proved to me he wasn't so sure that she would. This was my cue. I leaped onto him and brought him to the ground. He fought back, he was far better than the ones that we fought previously but their tactics were different most of them seemed as if they've never fought in their lives but this one seemed more experienced.

He took a snap at my neck but only caught my fur. He didn't break through my fur. I pushed off of me and into a tree trunk. His body slacked but he wasn't giving up, he got back up made me hit the ground so hard I knew something was broken. I managed to get back to my feet but I had a limp on my right-front leg. I didn't want to kill him at least not yet. I wanted him to tell me where Nessie was because I knew he knew where she was.

I unlike him did break through him fur. He tasted disgusting worse than vampire. That injured him enough to where he could not get up. I knew he couldn't possibly go anywhere. I went deeper into the forest to phase and but some clothes on. It turns out my right arm was broken, it hurt like hell.

I returned to his unmoved body. He whimpered in pain. But I knew better than to feel sorry for him. He was Isaac's accomplice and he will pay.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"I'm not stupid enough to tell you."

"If you think for a second that I feel the least bit of compassion for you, you're dead wrong. I will torture you to the point where you will beg me to kill you. Do not underestimate me, where is she? It can be easy or it can hard but it but you will tell me. I guarantee you that." I hissed

He looked like he was considering telling me. "_Today._" I pressed. I bent down. "Last chance. You can't defend your self I on the other hand can do more damage to you than you can ever imagine. If you don't believe me then you will soon." I knew his arm was fractured so I with all my force I inflicted as much pain as I could.

He tried to hold in a yelp but he failed. "Still think I'm kidding?"

"Livingston, Idaho." He managed to choke out.

"Why?" He said nothing. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"He's looking for his son." His son? This confused me. Why did he need Nessie to find his son? I was missing something I just knew it.

"Where are we and how far am I?"

He didn't hesitate to answer me. "We're in the next city. There's a road about 1 mile in, go north and you'll find it."

I had intention of killing him myself. He didn't appear to be healing at all, his wounds were fatal and he was going die anyway. But if they found his body people would start asking questions. Without a word I ended his pain. I had a lighter left in my jean pocket. And lit it I could hear the passing cars someone would put it out soon.

I shed my clothes once again and tied them to my right leg as I phased and ran faster than I ever had. I was going to find her no matter what.

**NessiePOV**

I got up and followed his scent. I found Isaac standing in the front entrance of the mall. He was way too confident, how did he know I was going to find him?

"Well, hello there. How are we?" He greeted me.

"We have to talk." It was a public place, he wouldn't do anything stupid. I walked to a benched area. He followed me and sat across from me.

"What about?"

"I met Daniel." His face changed it was almost caring. "He's good. He hasn't relapsed in a couple years. He looks perfectly fine to me. That's not what I want to tell you though. I just don't understand why you would want your son to go through that. Transformation is brutal and the bloodlust is terrible. It's easy for me because I'm half." I talked in a low voice. "It's horrible. everyone hates it. Why would you condemn your son to that life?" I guess my speech was good, he was flabbergasted. "If you loved him you wouldn't. If you want to make your amends, killing his mother is the way start. He hates your guts. I wonder why? You pick up and leave for years while he's dying, what kind of father does that? You ask yourself why he hates you, why he despises you look back on what you've done. It seems pretty clear to me. And for your information turning him into a blood thirsty vampire will not make him like you any better." I hissed. It was all true and he knew it.

He was speechless. For a few minutes we were alone. "I didn't stay because I was afraid of getting attached." He finally said almost inaudibly. His head hung low in shame.

"Attached? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I knew I would loose him and I didn't want to love him because I didn't want to have to say good bye." He replied. This is the kind of thing that bothered me about him. He seemed so vulnerable and seemed to have the best intentions. But at other times he'd act…just horrible.

"That was no excuse to neglect him. He is your son and it was selfish to leave. You left for your own good so you wouldn't get hurt but you didn't think. Did you? You didn't know how much it would affect him to have a father walk out on him." I wasn't playing fair. In a sense I was hitting below the belt. I was harsh and really I myself was being selfish. I wasn't saying this because I cared I was saying this to convince him not to make me do the impossible. I was pointing out every flaw in his parenthood. I was making him feel guilty for my own benefit. All I cared about was Jacob and keeping him safe. I knew I too was being selfish.

Isaac remained looking down. "Make your amends a different way because…..I can't help you." This caught his attention. "I can't kill anyone. I can't have that on my conscious. I can't do what you ask of me. No matter how much I want to, I'm not physically capable." I confessed. I was fairly sure he wouldn't do anything rash.

"Why is that?" He asked in his now husky voice.

Tear welled up against my will. They were tears of fear. "Please don't hurt him." I whispered.

"Why not?" He repeated.

My breathing picked up. "I don't think…I'm not venomous." I whispered as I tried to contain my tears. He looked angry and I grew scared.

"I should not be surprised." I looked up to find Daniel. He looked disgusted. "Once again I've come to negate you as a father. You are something, but not a father, at least not mine. Save your time for someone you believe to be worth it. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I have a father and it's not you, you chose to stop being him. I've done pretty well without you."

"Daniel, listen." Isaac tried to stop him but Daniel was taking all those years out and shoving them in his face. He was so angry and Isaac grew more ashamed.

He shook his head. "I don't need to hear anything. It was nice talking to you. And if you have any compassion, leave her alone. You got you wanted you talked to me now let her go." Daniel continued.

I didn't know what to say. I was stunned by what was going on. People around us started to notice. They gave long stares a slowly walked by. "I'm sorry. I know that's not going to cut it –"

"Exactly, it's not going to cut it." He hissed.

"Daniel, can we talk please?" Isaac almost begged.

"No." He turned to walk away.

Isaac cursed under his breath. "Go home." He muttered.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief.

"Would I be kidding?"

Maybe I was becoming a way to moral vampire. I felt a pang or compassion and sympathy for him. "I'll go talk to him." I said not quite believing it.

"You don't have to. I was wrong. He hates me and with good reason, I would hate me too. You were right I tried to make my amends in the wrong way. It's morally wrong for me to make you do that. I'm not going to. Just go home I'll just….Jacob will be fine."

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I can talk to him."

"You _are_ rare. I kidnapped you and you still want to help me. You're something else. If you want to do it, do it, but he's as stubborn as I was and I doubt he'll budge."

He was right I was insane for wanting to help him. But I just knew that I had too. I followed his scent. He was still here. His scent led me back to the café where he stood with Leila.

He met me halfway. "I'm sorry for what he did. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I just want to talk to you. And it's because I want too not because I'm being forced." He waited. "I know he made a mistake by leaving but he wants to compensate you. He has the best intentions, I assure you."

"How were his intentions going to help my mother and me when he walked out on us?" He looked out the glass doors. "Abandonment is not easily forgiven. I won't forgive him he doesn't deserve it."

"Do you want to know why he left? It's no excuse but maybe you deserve at least that." He turned to face me and waited. "He was afraid that he would get too attached to you that he would love and he didn't have to say good-bye he didn't want to loose you."

"That's a pathetic excuse. I do want to know what he did to make you come here. He did something because when I saw you seemed committed and desperate. What did he do?"

If I told him it would not help the situation. "It doesn't matter but he did go to extremities. He wants to be there…People make mistakes. Do the right thing and let him make it up to you."

"Do you think that if I do he'd do me a favor?" he asked after a long pause. It was good progress, he was considering it.

"Favor? What kind of favor?"

"Do you think he'd…..make me into what he is?"

"I have no idea." I admitted.

"I just don't want to be here anymore. I hate people feeling sorry for me. I hate that mother is just waiting for me to relapse. I can't do it anymore. I forget everything if he lets me go with him to another state, another country."

"I…" I couldn't answer that.

"Miss, can I get you anything?" The waiter came over to my table he has great timing.

"Uh…coffee. Daniel?"

"I'm good."

There was a silence while he brought me the coffee. "Here it is." He placed the coffee down

I didn't want anymore interruptions so I gave him my card and asked him to charge it. "Daniel you should ask him. I can't answer that, all I can tell you is that he means well."

"I want to go away. I can't stand the fact that my mom is just waiting for me to die and I just rather disappear."

I couldn't believe he wanted to do that. It was his mom, it would break her heart. Oh man I'm getting way in over my head. I care too much and I can't just stop caring. I'm free to go and yet I'm still here. There is something seriously wrong with me.

I was way too caught up in my thoughts that I was completely ignoring the people around me. The waiter had to tap my shoulder to get my attention.

"Ma'am…uh….Miss there is a call for you." The waiter stammered.

"A call, are you serious?"

"Yes come with me." I was confused who would call me, who would know I was here?

"Can you…uh…" I started.

"I'll wait." Daniel answered.

I got up and followed the waiter, I was lost I had no idea who it was. He took me behind the counter, beside the register. He gave me the phone.

"Hello?" I said nervously.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Renesmee, honey, are you okay." I heard my mom's full of relive voice on the other line. "Are you okay? We're coming to get you –"

"Mom, mom, mom! I'm okay everything is fine it's a really long story but I guarantee you that there is not a scratch on me. If there was something wrong I wouldn't be in a café. I'll be home tonight." I assured her but I was sure she wasn't convinced.

"How did you get out of there? Did you use what I gave you?"

"Mom, yes I did and it worked I'm fine, I'm pure. And it's a really complicated situation." I tried to explain.

"Your dad wants to talk to you." I smiled, embarrassed, at the waiter.

"Happens all the time." The waiter assured me.

"I'm sure." I replied as he took an order to a table.

"Renesmee." My dad's voice was just as tortured as I would imagine. "Don't lie."

"I'm not. You'll understand when I get home."

He cut me off before I could say anything else. "I'm coming to get you."

"No, I can do this on my own. I can go back home. Everything is taken care of. Dad do you trust me?" He used the famous line on my mom maybe it would work if I used it.

"Yes I trust _you_ but I don't trust anything else. Something could happen." Ugh, he always some kind of perfect response.

I sighed in frustration. "I have a couple things to do. I swear I'll be home." He deliberated. "Dad?"

"Yeah."

I was afraid to ask the question. "Where's Jacob?"

As I thought he hesitated. "I…"

"Don't lie to me." I said.

"I'm not exactly sure we were hoping he was with you. Last time I saw him was last night. Embry heard from him at dawn but he ordered the pack to remain human and they can't defy him."

"Tell them to do it anyway. Tell them I told them to. Is Seth there?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to do it now!" I exclaimed. Jacob had to be okay. My dad convinced Seth to do it on the other line. We waited a couple minutes. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

This can not be happening. They should know _something._ "Nothing…meaning? It can't be, nothing!" I started to scream.

"I'm sorry, Renesmee. We'll find him."

"No I will. I'll find him. Don't try to fight me on this dad I have to do this. He's in this because of me. I will find him. I'll know where he is soon. As much as you want to deny it, I've grown and I can do this on my own. I'll call when I get on the plane."

He sighed heavily. "Nessie if anything happens to you."

"Nothing will. I love you dad and mom too."

"We love you too. Be careful and come home soon." It pained him to let me go. I hung up and walked away. I crossed paths with the waiter. I thanked him and went over to Daniel who was waiting impatiently.

"Come with me." I said in a rush as I once again followed Isaac's scent. This had to be the longest day of my life.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I was walking too fast for a human pace and he struggled to keep up.

"You're going to ask him what you want. You two are making this more complicated than it has to be." The scent led me back to the benched area where Isaac remained. Isaac's eyes widened at my approach. He underestimated me.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Who?"

"Jacob. Who else? He's not at home, so where is he? You said he'd be okay!" He looked at me shocked by my reaction. He shouldn't be.

"My best guess is that he remains with Brian."

"Guess?!" I exclaimed. "You should know _exactly_ where he is."

He became frustrated and rose to his feet. "Come on. They're in the next town."

I started to walk to the door but Daniel stood still. I walked back and grabbed his arm and pulled it. "Why am I going, again?"

"Because I said you are." We reached my rental car and started to drive on the road to the next town. It was an awkward ride. Daniel sat in the passenger's seat and Isaac in the back while I drove.

"Alrighty, here we go. Isaac you…I don't even know what you are because your personality is like some endless rollercoaster. Daniel if you're so sure of yourself just ask him what you want. If you don't I'll ask him for you." Daniel didn't say a word. "Fine, Isaac he wants you to take him with you. He wants to become a werewolf and he wants to leave town. He said he'd forgive you if you did it. See Daniel not that hard." I was having a _'take control moment'_ they were very rare but chronic when they did come along.

Isaac took a deep breath. "If that's what you want. I owe you at least that. And Daniel you know I'm truly sorry for leaving."

"No, yeah I get it. Apparently you kidnapped some freakishly beautiful girl and her boyfriend somehow all leading to find me. I get it, you're sorry." He paused and turned to me. "Wait….what are you? Because I'm not some mythical expert but you are not human, I know at least that, there something about you."

"Half vampire." I answered bluntly. The guy already knew about were wolves why not throw me into the picture.

"Uh…oh…" Daniel was speechless.

"Don't worry, I don't drink humans you're safe. " It started to sprinkle outside. Just when you think your day can't get any worse it rains, _great_. Up ahead dark smoke appeared from above the forest. Wonder what happened there, at least with the rain no one would have to go put it out, at least the firefighter's day was getting better, unlike mine. But I can't complain this morning I was being held captive and my boyfriends was moments away from death. Now my boyfriend is missing. Today can only get better, what else could go wrong?

Beside me Daniel still seemed uncomfortable with the idea. As the rain started to pour I heard something that I would recognize anywhere. It was a wolf's howl, my wolf. Jacob. I slammed on the breaks, grateful the road was empty. I got out of the car and ran into the forest beside the road. Leaving Isaac and Daniel without a clue, I'm sure it was only me who heard it.

The rain was not letting up and I was getting soaked. "Jacob!" I screamed. He was here I could feel him. I could hear him and I could smell his earthy scent. Another howl replied to my scream.

"Jacob!" I followed his scent and soon I started to hear human footsteps coming for me. I stopped and looked in between the trees. The water continued to fall over me but I barely noticed it.

"Nessie!" Finally! In front of me I hear rustling of leaves. Finally I saw his silhouette appear.

Seconds later he emerged. He looked like he couldn't believe it. I probably looked the same way. I put his left arm around him and he held me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." We said in unison.

"For what?" Once again we were thinking the same thing.

"I wasn't there to protect you." I cut him off. I placed my lips onto his. He deepened the kiss. I missed him so much and it had only been one day. His tongue intertwined with mine, he held me closely to his body.

A quiet moan escaped my lips and I felt him smile against my lips. "I'm sorry and I love you." He whispered. I felt his warm breathe on my too cold skin.

"I love you more than you'll ever know and I'm really sorry for risking you." I looked down at his arm. He held it against his body, he was in pain. "Are you okay?"

He looked puzzled. "Yeah."

"Your arm." I pointed out.

"It's nothing I'll heal by sun down." He assured me.

We were both drenched in water but we didn't care. "Come on my dad will have a panic attack and my mom will loose her mind if we're not home soon. They went all Mr. and Mrs. Spy and tracked me down. They most likely tracked my card and found that I used it at a café and called the café and got a hold of me." I took his left hand walked him back to the car. Then I suddenly remembered Isaac and Daniel. Jacob is going to kill him, literally!

What is wrong with me? I should want him dead but I don't. I'm not sure if I'll be able to control Jacob, when he gets angry no one can stop him. I walked back to the car and they stood outside of the car.

"Who are they?" Jacob asked. Here we go.

"Um….some guys."

"You're lying." Jacob knew me way too well.

"Uh…well…they're…"

To everyone's surprise Isaac stepped up. "I'm Isaac." At the mention of his name Jacob's frame shook. I put myself in front of him.

"Please calm down." I begged.

"You're his son." Jacob said to Daniel who looked really intimidated.

"Nothing happened to me, please don't kill them." Even I thought my request was out of this world.

Jacob looked down at me. "How can you ask me that? He took you from me."

"Please, he had his reasons. He never hurt me, please don't."

"I can't _not_ kill him." He said through his teeth. I put the palm of my hand to his face and gave him a sort of recap of what happened. I showed him when Isaac told me what he wanted from me I showed him our conversations. I showed him Daniel's situation. His face softened.

"Please, we can't do that." I begged once again.

He put took a step to his left and went around me. "Don't think for a moment I'm letting you go because I care. I'm doing it because for some insane reason she believes there is a good in you. That is something that I highly doubt but I trust her judgment. You are alone, every wolf you sent is dead and I promise you that if you ever affiliate yourself anything that has to do with me, you won't be walking away. Stay away from us or there will be consequences." He hissed. He looked so threatening. I've never seen him that way.

"I understand. You won't hear of my existence again. I truly am sorry for what I did." Isaac replied.

I walked back over to Jacob. "Take the car we're leaving to the airport, it's not far." I said.

Isaac turned to his son. "If you want to do this that's fine but there is no turning back." He warned.

Daniel nodded. "I know, I want to do it."

"Okay, maybe one day I'll deserve your forgiveness."

"Maybe." Daniel replied.

Isaac stood before me. "Nessie, I owe you more that I can ever repay you. I apologize for my actions and I appreciate what you did."

"Looks like neither of us are dead inside." I replied. Daniel waved good-bye and they took the road away from Livingston.

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." Jacob muttered.

"No you won't." I assured him. "Let's go home."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

We had managed to get onto the next plane back to Port Angeles. It was about 10pm. I was so was tired. Who wouldn't be after the longest day of their life? I've only lived for less than 10 years, leaves me wondering that I have a _long_ life ahead of me. Things could go terribly wrong.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob whispered beside me. He had his arm around me as I leaned into him. We were taking off.

"I forgot to call my dad." I quickly remembered that slight fact. "And I have a wonderful life ahead of me. You say things can't get worse but I think they can."

"Wow. To the first one, I think he'll live and to the second one at least you're not alone."

He had a gift of always making me feel better about anything. "Yeah. Well on the bright side my parents might be too happy from seeing me that they might forget to yell."

"Edward doesn't forget anything." He chuckled.

I sighed. "I shouldn't get my hopes up too high, you're right. He'll remember eventually." I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him flinch. "What did I do?"

"My arm isn't quite healed just yet." He said with a hint of pain.

I looked up. "Sorry. But all can be compensated." I pecked him on the cheek.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

I giggled. "What can I say? I'm great at everything."

The plane ride was way shorter than I imagined. Pretty soon we were in Port Angeles. We exited to the terminal and we were met by my family. My mom and dad stood dead center. They didn't look too pleased.

"Crap, I should've called." I said under my breath.

"Yes you should've." My dad approached us.

My mom rushed over and pulled me into a tight hug. "Renesmee I'm going to kill you. Why didn't you call?" She hissed.

"I forgot."

"You're not supposed to forget." My dad said. He was not happy at all.

"Oh give me a break, I'm half."

My dad tried to fight off a smile, he failed. He hugged me tightly. "I missed your being over protective. I totally miss that, dad. I will never complain about that ever again." I confessed.

He pulled away. "I'll remind you."

"So how'd do you find us?" I asked.

"Checked your card activity, called the airlines, gave them your description, asked what flight you were on and here we are."

"Ya'll are a pretty good Mr. and Mrs. Spy. I must say." I paused to yawn.

"Jacob –" My dad started.

"I know I shouldn't have let him go. I'm an idiot." Jacob finished for him. I hate mental conversations. You only know half of what ever is going on.

"You had your reasoning. That's not what I wanted to tell you at all. I wanted to thank you for caring for my daughter, my debt to you seems to be getting bigger and bigger."

The rest of the family came up to greet me. "You know what? We might have a Jr. Bella on our hands." Emmett teased.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rose replied as she slapped him on his forearm. "We're glad you're okay."

"I'm almost lost my human Barbie." Alice said giggling.

"Glad you both made it." Jasper joined.

My grandparents greeted us both. Esme had become like a second mother to Jacob. He really appreciated her and Carlisle respected Jacob.

"Seth wanted to come but he stayed behind with Maribel, the rest of the pack doesn't know yet." My mom informed us.

"I need to get home." Jacob muttered. "They should know I'm back."

"Go ahead, I have some long explaining to do." I said.

"You sure do young lady." My dad joined in.

He bent down to kiss me on lips, testing his limits in front of my dad. "He's going to kill you." I whispered.

"You bet I will." My dad replied. "Now go before you send your sisters into frenzy."

"Sister_s_?" Jacob asked. I knew I wasn't the only one who caught the plural.

"Yeah, Rachel's here."

"Who told her? She came all the way from Hawaii for me? I thought she was mad?" Jacob said not quite believing it. Deep inside I knew it bothered him that his sister was mad.

"She never really left, she went to Seattle for some work thing and she came back." My dad explained. He tossed him a ring of keys, I recognized my key chain.

Jacob caught them in one swift movement. "See you in the morning." He smiled his sweet smile.

* * *

The ride back home with my mom and dad became awkward. They had been staying in our old house. It was still empty but there was electricity. It brought back many memories.

"Care to begin." My dad prompted.

"Oh…okay." The middle of the living room was empty and I decided to sit on the floor. "It's a long story, might as well get comfortable." Hesitantly every followed my lead and sat on hardwood with me.

I began my story with my capture. I revealed that I used my dad's venom. Apparently this was news to him.

"How did you get it?" He asked. "I don't remember giving it to you."

"Mom did, actually I don't know how she got it." We all turned to her.

"Left over from when…It was in the office. I figure I might get lucky and I did it was in a locked drawer in Carlisle's old office." My mom explained.

Carlisle's brow arched. "Really? I thought I disposed of them all."

I continued to telling them Isaac's reasoning to the whole ordeal. I told them where Jacob had been. Then how my not being poisonous came to my attention. I told them how I got everything fixed and that Isaac willingly let me go.

"So he's alive?" Emmett asked.

"Kinda." I looked down. I knew they would be mad. "I couldn't kill him or let Jacob kill him. It felt wrong." Then the James thing popped in my head. "Hey did ya'll know he was the werewolf James hunted in Siberia, how ironic is that?!" I tried to veer of that part of the story so this distracted them.

"Very." My dad said bitterly.

I regretted saying anything at all. "Sorry, but really I can't kill anyone I have a big conscience I wouldn't be able to live myself. I knew how bad he wanted to make up with Daniel and how bad Daniel wanted to leave. I knew there was good in him. I hope everyone gets it and isn't mad."

"We're not mad." My dad assured me. "Just…shocked. If it felt right then it was right. I have to say if I were in Jacob's place I wouldn't have halted so easily."

Emmett chuckled. "If it were Bella who wanted to stop you, we all know how that would've ended. Edward, brother, Jacob's as whipped as you are."

"Emmett, shut up!" Rosalie scorned as she hit him on the arm.

"Sorry." Emmett muttered. Everyone tried to hold their laugh but no one was successful.

* * *

The next morning I had finally gotten a good night's sleep minus the fact that Jacob wasn't there. But he arrived shortly after I woke up.

He gave me a good morning kiss. "That's it, sit down." My dad yelled.

We quickly pulled apart and sat on the only place available, the floor. "Bella, love, will you join us." He said in a softer voice. Yeah he's nice to _her_. "She's not my 5 year old daughter, making out with _him_."

I blushed a deep red. I need to learn to _shut up_! Especially when you have a mind reading father who does everything a father would wish. He crosses the line when it comes to invading privacy. I can't even _think_ mean. He cleared his throat before me. "I'm going to stop thinking for right now." I said.

"That would be best." He agreed. My mom entered the room.

"It looks like we're starting a lecture." She joked. My dad was not laughing. "Oh we are? Oh…we are, we are."

"It seems we have to set limits. Nessie and Jacob are taking their relationship a bit too fast."

My mother got serious. "I guess we do."

"Bella you're not serious." Jacob said. It was an odd position, Jacob and I were sitting on the floor and my parents were standing.

"Jacob I want my daughter pure for a _long_ time." My mom left us both speechless and I blushed even deeper, they're going to give me the sex talk. Of anything that could happen today it had to be this! UGH!

"Dad you would know if either of us wanted to." I said. Can't shut up can I? I just start saying things when I don't need to.

"Unfortunately, I have that gift. And it's not just the…sex talk." It gets better. "I'm serious Nessie you're too young." My dad insisted.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about my nonexistent sex life. That is crossing the privacy line. It's like miles past the line. You're not supposed to know that."

"Use a condom!" Emmett burst with laughter.

"Emmett this is not the time." My dad hissed. Emmett saw the fury in his eyes and quickly departed.

"Don't." He warned. "I mean don't because you won't need it, because you won't be…Bella anytime, now."

"Sorry. Look seriously Jacob what we-what I want is for you to respect her at all times. I would wish that she remained…pure but if you must –"

"I will kill you." My dad cut in.

"Please wait. We can't stop you from doing it if want to do it but we want you two to wait. Take it slow. I'm not ready to loose my baby."

There goes the guilt. "Mom you're not going to loose me."

"That is something to think about." My dad cut in. He was having another, annoying, mental conversation with Jacob.

"You know how much I hate mental conversations, dad."

"Nessie you have a choice to make." He looked kind of sad. It worried me, what was he thinking?

"I do?"

"Jacob has to stay here, he's alpha. But we can't risk being here, it's been 5 years they're bound to recognize us soon. They will see we haven't changed."

"Dad, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have to choose whether to return to Portland or to stay here with Jacob." I realized my choices. It was either my family or Jacob. How can I make that decision?

Jacob and my parents looked at me waiting for a decision. I wish I knew the answer to it. I love Jacob with all my heart and soul but they are my parents, my family. "It's a tough decision, Nessie. Take a couple days we're leaving at the end of the week. Saturday morning." My dad said. He looked scared of what my answer would be.

"Okay." I got up from the floor. "I'll get back to you." I mumbled and walked off towards the front door. I walked out onto the porch, I leaned against a column.

Jacob came up behind me. "You don't have to make that choice. They're your parents."

I sighed. "Yes but I can't stay away from you for more than a day without freaking out. I can't leave you here."

"Nessie it's not that easy, you can't just stay here. They're your parents. Don't get me wrong I want you here with me but they're not ready to let go and you know that."

"I do know that. Can we just go to La Push? I need a breather." I honestly didn't know what to do and I didn't want my father to listen to my confusion. I was afraid I would hurt him.

We arrived to his house in no time. The car ride was silent for the most part. He was giving me time to think but that was the last thing I wanted. We pulled up in front of his house and stepped out to the front door. Rachel opened the door.

"Good morning." I greeted Rachel.

"Glad you're alive."

"I'm glad to _be_ alive. I'm sorry I dragged your brother with me." I said sheepishly. "If it matters I didn't want to."

She smiled. "He would've done it anyway, come in." Inside Paul held Jeremiah and in the kitchen was Rebecca. Who was aware of our presence but did not turn until Jacob cleared his throat.

"Good Morning. Renesmee." She was so formal like it was forced. Knowing Jacob it was.

"Nessie is fine."

"Well good morning Nessie." She forced a smile and turned back to the stove.

Jacob scowled. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Little bit." We sat down and as we were about to put down the plates the house was ambushed by the pack. They came straight to Jacob.

"Hey guys." He greeted them.

"Hell we thought you were dead." Embry greeted his best friend.

"We really did, glad ya made it." Quil joined in.

Leah stepped through. "Don't ever do that, it was so inconsiderate."

Behind her Jesse came up to me, he looked ashamed. I had no idea why. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm really sorry, I didn't…..I'm just –"

"Don't beat yourself up, kid." Jacob cut in. "What's done is done and it wasn't your fault. I'm not mad, I was upset at the time but I knew it wasn't neither you nor Ethan."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. There was nothing you could do. Besides I'm fine." I joined in. I had no idea he felt to blame.

Jared was here with Kim and a little girl at their side. No way! I didn't know anybody from the pack had children, other than Paul of course.

The girl hid behind Jared's leg. Jacob also noticed her. "You must be Cassie." Jacob squatted down to her level.

She nodded and moved behind Jared. She was adorable her eyes a warm brown and her hair thin and wispy. She looked a lot like Kim.

Jared moved aside and bent down to pick her up. "Cassie this is Jacob and Nessie." She buried her face into his shoulder.

"She's shy. She's only three." Jared explained.

"She's so adorable." I squealed.

"You don't see her at home." Kim replied laughingly.

"So does anybody else have kids?" I kinda blurted out. I didn't regret it though I wanted to know.

The pack looked over to Embry. Embry tried to play it off. "I have no idea what ya'll are taking about."

Jacob didn't buy it obviously. "You had a kid and you didn't tell me."

"Not like he knew." Someone said under their breath. My bets were on Quil.

Embry rolled his eyes. "He's 1, his name is Mathew. I'm 24, I'm quite old enough to have a kid."

"That's…shocking for lack of better words." Jacob muttered. "Where is he?"

"Visiting his grandparents in the Makah rez."

"Who's the mom?"

"Madeline." He replied not really wanting too.

"That Madeline, the Mad –"

"That Madeline." Embry confirmed.

"Isn't that ironic?" Jacob chuckled.

"How?" I asked completely lost.

"Embry's mom used to take him to the Makah reservation when he was like 8 or something and he 'married' Madeline with a ring pop. Never saw her again after he turned ten." Jacob continued laughing. "Can't believe she took you back."

"Yeah well I'm still her husband, I deserve a second chance." Embry said with a shrug.

"Maybe, you ought a get her a ring that isn't edible." Jacob suggested.

"Way ahead of you."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I was going to tell you but turns out I forgot."

"Mhmm." It seemed I wasn't the only one who was interested in knowing. "Anybody else?" He asked cautiously.

Collin and Chris raised their hands. "She's 2, her name is Alicia and the boy is 3, his name is Tristan." Collin spoke first.

"I have a baby he's 8 months. His name is Christian Jr."

"Wow." Jacob said. "Interesting, I was way behind on news. Surprised you kept it hidden for so long, you fooled me. Embry is right, everyone is quite old enough to take responsibility. I trust everyone is." Collin, Embry and Chris nodded. "That's all that matters.

"Am I going to get to meet them?" I asked. I was so exited I was never around kids and I loved them. They agreed to let me meet them very soon.

"Hey gather all the pack at first beach at 7pm, we need to talk. All 15 are expected to be there" Jacob announced. They agreed. Jacob managed to distract me the rest of the day. We went around town, it was nice. I almost felt normal.

* * *

I had come to a conclusion. There was only one way I could live and that was with Jacob. I can't leave him and if he needs to be here then so do I. They were all gathered around a bonfire at the beach. All 14 sat waiting for him.

"Glad everyone could make it. There is something we need to talk about." Jacob began. This was news to me. "This is something that I for one have to do and that makes sense in the long run." He caught everyone's attention.

"What's up?" Quil asked.

"Some of you may get your wish after all. You won't have to follow me." Then was when I understood what he was doing, he was giving up the pack.

"Jacob! No, I'm staying. You're not doing this."

"You'll understand when I'm done." He tried to calm me but it didn't work. "I am the legitimate alpha and it is true no matter how much we don't like it. Like I said I have a responsibility to this pack. There are certain circumstances that I'm in right now. I won't ever stop phasing so that means people will notice that I'm not aging and Nessie is willing to stay but like I said people will notice that our appearance remains the same. I'm not willing to risk us being exposed. That is why I will only stay for a limited time. Must make you 5 ecstatic."

Brandon spoke up. "I made a mistake by not showing up and it misrepresents my loyalty to this pack. I made a poor decision and there is no excuse. I only speak for myself."

Kyle Josh and Kevin and Chris shamefully made their apologies. They were sincere I could see it.

"I'm touched but I will only stay for a couple months max. When we phase, I'll be there, I just can't be here physically. For minor things the next oldest is in charge. It's only fair. Jared will be in charge on minor things for major things come to me. I hope you all understand the reason behind my decision."

"We get it, we won't hold you back, and it's something you need to do." Paul assured him. "Neither of us can judge you. You're in a different situation."

The entire pack seemed to be in agreement. At least one thing went right.

Things went good for a while. My parents agreed to let me stay for a couple months then we would return and _finally_ finish high school. We would have tons of sleepless nights full of homework but it was worth it. I was enjoying myself here though, it was a peaceful town.

Maribel had agreed to stay with Seth and they seemed like they've been together for months instead of a few weeks. Rebecca returned to Hawaii a couple days after our return. Jacob had been spending a lot of time preparing the pack for his departure.

Cassie had warmed up to Jacob and I. Sam had announced that he was soon going to be a father which brought joy to us all, he was the oldest, a child was long delayed. We got to meet Madeline and Mathew. The kid was cute and very outgoing just like Embry. Ethan had gotten back together with Kara. I felt sort of bad for the girls because they would never know. Madeline and Kara will always be left wondering. Even married and with child, telling them was frowned upon. There was the chance that it wouldn't work and they would tell.

Maribel confirmed that Javier was still alive. She got a phone call from Canada. He was testing out life there but he would keep in touch.

Christmas was upon us and Jacob and I decided we would leave Christmas day as gift to my parents. Alice had no chance of ruining the surprise seeing as she didn't see our future. I had to admit I missed my family a lot, and I was glad to be joining them soon.

_**Christmas Day……..**_

We packed our bags and were know saying our goodbyes. The entire pack gathered to see us off.

Maribel gave me two envelopes. "Here I hope you don't mind giving this to them." The envelopes had Jordan and Julian printed on them. She'd been keeping in contact with them both but I guess now she would be telling them that she wasn't going to return.

"Sure. Take care of my godson." I smiled.

"Of course."

"Seth you're totally responsible for her. I will hunt you down if something happens." I warned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Cassie came up to us. "Bye, bye Aunt Nessie and Uncle Jacob." I bent down and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Cassie, I'll come back to see you soon." I assured her, she smiled in return. Beside me Jacob was saying goodbye to Jeremiah.

"Bye baby, I'm going to miss having a baby around." I kissed him on the forehead. Embry brought Matthew. I went over to him and took him in my arms.

"Bye Mathew."

"Bye, Nes." He called me Nes because he couldn't say the rest. I was fine with it. My name was way too long for a 1 year old to remember.

"Goodbye, you two. Hope to see you around." Kara said alongside Ethan.

"Me too, Maybe it'll be at your wedding." I teased.

"Maybe." She nudged Ethan.

"You never know." Ethan replied.

Sam and Emily also came to say their goodbyes. I swear it looked like a block party outside the house.

I spotted Jesse approaching us. "Bye Jesse."

"Next time you should bring me back a girlfriend, preferably not pregnant." He joked. Seth slapped him on the back of the head.

"I'll work on it." I assured him.

"Alright well we have to go but thank you so much so seeing us off. It means a lot, Merry Christmas. We'll keep in touch and listen to Jared." A couple of the girls didn't quite understand but the pack knew exactly how serious he was.

* * *

When we arrived home we got the reaction we planned for. My mother nearly exploded with happiness. I was so glad to be home.

"Jacob, don't ever keep her away that long." She warned.

"Nah, I won't. Believe it or not I got used to living with vampires."

"We got used to you to." Rosalie said.

"Let me guess Blondie missed me."

"I never said that." She clarified.

Jacob chuckled. "I missed you too."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes and continued on her way to welcome me home.

"This was a surprise thought you guys were staying longer." My dad said casually.

"I thought that I could finally get you guys a good Christmas present. Kidding, but I missed home and you know I missed everyone."

"We missed you too." My dad assured me.

With Jasper at her side Alice glided down the stairs with a box in her hands. "My Barbie!" she squealed.

"Hello Aunt Alice." She held the box out for me to take. "Merry Christmas."

"What? How did you know?" I asked. I was sure she wouldn't notice.

"Our future disappeared." She said with a shrug. "Just enough time to get you an awesome gift." I took the box and I opened it. Inside was a lone house key. It confused me because I recognized the key.

"Isn't that the key to my place?" Jacob asked. Then I remembered where I had seen it, it was to his place.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"I cleared it with your mom and dad. They said you can move in with him. It's a lot better than having you in a different house or town." Alice announced proudly.

"Dad! I love you." I exclaimed.

He smiled. "Love you too. That's why I'm doing it. I know that you're right I tend to cross the line when it comes to you but that is only because you are my one and only daughter. I won't have another and I want to protect you and make you happy. Sometimes those things cross and we have to compromise."

"Really, thank you dad, mom you too."

Something popped into my head maybe it wasn't the most appropriate thing but how do they expect us to sleep in the same bed and not do anything. Obviously we didn't do anything in La Push but that was a long time and I know I was trying but Jacob has picked up my dad's moral ethics and won't touch me…that way. But how much self control do I have? I can't sleep in there with him and not try.

I looked up to my dad intently looking my direction. "I'm fully aware of that. Sorry I heard, not on purpose."

"It never is."

"Nessie you're more like your mom than you think." He smiled as he brought her closer to him. They seemed so perfect together and so happy. I would hope Jacob and I would be that happy. I mean it's probable. _Yes dad, I know you're listening feel free to give commentary._

He chuckled in response. "Nessie you will be this happy, maybe you'll hit a couple bumps on the road but you'll get there and that's when it'll all be worth it."

"Edward this mental conversation isn't always pleasant for the people around you." Jacob said. He hated not knowing as much as I did.

"You have mental conversations with him all the time." I reminded him. "Dad, why do you say I'm like my mom, in what aspect?"

"What are you telling her?" My mom asked.

"Nothing untrue. But it seems our daughter has picked up some strategies to do what you do best." He said with a hint of dislike.

My mom looked confused. "What do I do best?"

"Tempt me."

"Dad, ugh see that was crossing the line! You crossed the line, stepped all over it and you tore it to pieces!"

He smiled tough it was not funny. "Looks like Jacob has more self restraint than he gives himself credit for."

"Too much if you ask me." I muttered. My dad gave me the _'you should be quiet now'_ look.

"Glad you're pleased." Jacob said. "I have to give you credit for holding out so long, especially when she's throwing herself at me." He chuckled at me.

"Funny." I said in monotone. "Really funny, one of these days that self control of yours will fail and then we'll see."

"See what?"

"See how far I can take you." Everyone stared at me with widened eyes. "Kidding but seriously do any you really think I don't know? I'm not that stupid. I know what sex is. I know where babies come from." Maybe it shouldn't have but it brought great humor to me that they seemed so shocked. I veered off the subject for everyone's sake. "So Aunt Alice how is this key a present?"

"Well I took the liberty of doing some remodeling. It's beautiful go and see for yourself." She offered.

I looked up at Jacob. "Wanna go?" I think he would've said yes to anything just to get out of the room. "Come on."

We walked out the back door hand in hand. We took the pathway to the front door. I unlocked the door and inside it looked like a completely different place. It was so homey and beautiful. The place only had a bedroom a bathroom and a small couch. It was loft style place.

"Oh my goodness it's beautiful." I said. Jacob stood beside me looking at the huge change. When it was just him the place was very 'manly'. Everything was simple and kinda boring.

"Who knew a little vampire could do this? Not too shabby." He chuckled.

I giggled. "You can't underestimate her. So how do like me officially living with you?"

"Can't say that I hate it," His arm rested on my shoulders.

"I can't believe my mom and especially my dad allowed this."

I felt him shrug. "I think he understands us. He may not like it but I think he gets it."

I nodded. "I think he does. Besides I would never leave them. Sorry looks like you're going to have to spend eternity with vampires." I giggled.

"As long as I'm with my little vampire," He pulled me into a hug. His lips brushed against mine. I smiled against them.

In the middles of our embrace my father walked in. We pulled away instantly. "Sorry." I said shamefully.

He sighed heavily. "It's going to take some getting used to, give me a minute."

"Thank you dad, it means a lot to us that you're…accepting this. I truly would've wished I could've given you more than five years but don't worry I won't leave ever." I assured him. As I was finishing my mom walked in, "Thank you mom."

"It would be hypocritical of me to get in the way. I trust Jacob with my life so I think I can trust him with my only daughter. I can't say that I'm rejoicing but I'm glad you're happy." She smiled.

"Bella you have nothing to worry about she will always be protected and loved." Jacob assured her.

"I would hope so." She replied. "So Alice did a good job." She looked around the place.

In the back of my mind the whole trust thing bothered me. I don't have self control and one day I will persuade Jacob, it might not be tomorrow or the next day but it will be soon.

"At the very least wait until you get married this won't be for a few years, many, many long years." My dad replied to my thought.

"Dad I don't want to be a 100 year virgin." It was not meant to be comical but it turned out that way. Jacob chuckled and my mom was trying to hold it in but she couldn't.

"That's…fair. Maybe not quite so long, but not until you're –"

"15 years, we've got 10 to prepare." My mom cut in. My dad looked over to her. "Compromise, Edward how long do you honestly think they can wait. I'm trying to be realistic. We waited 2 years and you know I wasn't helping." She whispered into his ear though we could hear it, it was faint.

"Okay but not before then." This was a big step knowing him he would've wanted me to be a 100 year virgin.

Alice skipped in with jasper not far behind her. "Who wants to go skating?!"

"I've never skated before." I said. "It should be fun." Alice had great timing. She saved us all one very awkward moment. We were all grateful.

"I've never been skating either." My mom joined,

"You're a vampire now you won't fall…too much." My dad said chuckling.

"We'll see Edward Cullen. I won't fall I promise." This was a challenge to her.

I laughed. "This will be fun. Jacob?" I looked up at him and he wore a smile on his face,

"I can't miss Bella skating." He replied.

* * *

We gathered the whole family and everyone drove in their own car to the mall. They had an indoor skating rink in the center of the mall. All ten of us arrived at the mall. We were a little too noticeable many people from school were there they noticed our return. The people we saw were people we didn't know. That didn't last too long, as we put on our skates Julian and Jordan along with the rest of the girls spotted us. It was kind of odd seeing Julian and Jordan together.

"Nessie! Girly we thought you weren't ever going to come back." Gabby greeted me with a hug. Elaine Nicole and Kayla followed after her.

"It was so ironic. You and Brian and Jacob and Maribel like went MIA at the same time." Kayla noticed. She was always a little smarter than the rest, always more insightful.

"What ever happened to Brian?" Gabby asked.

My dad cleared his throat. "We'll meet you in the rink." Though I knew he was warning me to watch what I say.

I smiled. "Alright." They headed off and Jacob and I were left with Gabby Elaine Nicole Kayla Julian and Jordan. Scott appeared from around the corner to join us. "Hey stranger." He greeted me.

"Hey Scott."

"So do you know what happened to Brian?" Gabby asked again. She wasn't going to let this go.

"We didn't know he was gone." Jacob quickly replied. Funny his lies seem to improve. "We probably left before him." I nodded in agreement.

"That's right he left the following Tuesday." Scott joined in. "It's odd no one knows where he is, people don't seem to worry either." He shrugged. "Now that you mention it I don't think anyone ever met his family or anyone close to him for that matter." Everyone agreed with Scott.

"It's ironic but I really didn't realize." I said a bit nervous.

"Have you heard from Maribel?" Jordan finally asked. He looked like he'd been trying to hold the question in.

"Oh!" I remembered the two envelopes. "Actually yes she's good. She moved to Washington. I saw her before we left and she gave me something for you and Julian."

"She's not coming back?" Julian asked.

"She's not?" Kayla and Gabby asked in unison.

"I don't think so." I admitted. "She...likes it in Washington. You two can go to my house and pick them up, I didn't know you'd be here."

"So why were you two gone for so long?" Elaine asked. Everyone wanted to ask I could see it in their faces she just beat them to the punch.

"Family, Jacob's family, we spent some time with them. His sister got married and she had a baby. We stayed to catch up with his friends and their family it was fun." I didn't lie at all I just left out a few minor details. The getting infected part, the almost dying part, the kidnapping part, the new mythical creatures part. They weren't necessary.

"You two seem a little…touchy. Are you two…?" Nicole asked suggestively.

I couldn't help but blush a cherry red. "Yeah we're…dating."

"Elaine buddy pay up." Nicole held her palm out.

"What? There was a bet?" It was kinda funny. Jacob chuckled.

"Yes, Elaine said you'd never date him but I said you would, we bet 20 bucks and now I'm 20 bucks richer. Pay up Elaine there was no time limit." Elaine grudgingly dug in her purse and gave her a 20 dollar bill.

"So what's been going on at school? What did we miss?" I asked.

"Kayla has a secret boyfriend she won't tell anyone about." Gabby said. "Not even me, no one."

She sighed. "Lucky for you today's Christmas and my gift to everyone is to reveal his identity. We talked it over…right Julian." She giggled as she joined Julian at his side. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Aww, that's so cute."

Jordan turned to Julian. "Are you kidding me, she's the mystery girl you wouldn't tell Scott or me about?" He nodded.

"I was afraid you try to get me back by sleeping with her." He laughed. They must've really made up if he said something like that.

"I ought to, only if Kayla's willing." He smiled playfully.

"Oh I'm willing." She replied sarcastically.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Scott asked.

Julian shrugged. "We were giving it time see if it worked out and it's been almost 2 months and we figured we'd tell everyone. I also thought it was inappropriate what with Maribel gone."

"Don't worry about she's fine and I doubt she'll be upset." I assured him. "Actually I think she'd be happy for you." It'd be odd for her to care since she's with Seth. Wonder how they're going to take the news.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Why do you say that?" Jordan asked.

I shrugged. "Look I can't tell you something that she might not want to share I'm sure she explains it in the letter."

"What would be something she wouldn't want to share?" He asked. He being persistent and I had no real answer to his question. I couldn't tell him that the moment one Jacob's pack's member saw her he fell in love with her. That was highly unbelievable. I didn't want to say anything out of line, it was her issue and I had learned that sometimes you need to stand aside.

"I really can't, Jordan. If I could tell you I would. Don't worry, it's nothing bad at all." I assured him.

"I guess. It's just she was my ex girlfriend and we were – we are – friends. It's odd that we don't know anything about her." It would be weird but weird happens when someone gets involved with mythical creatures. "When I asked her dad he blew me off and said it was my fault she left." The way he said made me think he believed it.

"Hey, no, she didn't leave because of you, I promise. She left because…it was the right thing to do, for her. It's not your fault at all."

"Oh…I guess. So how is she? How's the baby?" He asked hesitantly. I realized that no one knew the paternity.

"She's good and so is the baby. Really." I insisted he didn't look iffy about the situation. "You act like I'm lying to you and I'm truly not. She's fine."

He nodded. "No I know I just haven't heard anything from her and I was really used to her, you know having her around. But I see she's okay so…..that's good."

It became kind of awkward, I wasn't sure why. "Why don't we head in?" Elaine suggested. We all agreed.

"So you're going to help me right?" I asked Jacob.

He smiled. "Last time I skated was…..when I was 7. It's been a while." He admitted. I stopped dead in my tracks. I was not about to fall, I hate being embarrassed. "I'll remember though." He assured me. I looked up at him unsure. "Would I let you fall?"

"Actually I think you would, you'd enjoy a good laugh."

He chuckled. "Let me rephrase, would I let you get hurt?"

I sighed. "I guess not but I'm serious don't let me fall."

"Since when are you scared?"

"Only the human part of me is scared." I whispered. We reached the edge of the rink and he stepped out first. Everyone had already gone in the next entrance.

He held his hand out to me. I took it hesitantly. He gave me a slight tug and pulled me onto the ice. I wobbled a little but I held onto him for support.

"Look like your family is enjoying this." Jacob said looking out to the other side of the rink. Rose and Alice did a little over average spins. Jasper and Emmett like always were doing something that involved competition. My grandparents were skating sweetly together around the rink. They caused no attention. My mother and my dad were together. He was trying to show her how to skate properly. All I had to say was that she was a lot better than me. That didn't last long, she lost he balance which is something vampires rarely do but I'm sure maintaining balance on ice is a lot harder than it seems. My dad full out laughed. She scowled up to him as she inconspicuously made him loose his balance. He nearly fell on top of her. Now my mom was the one laughing.

"Come on you haven't even moved, I swear it's not that hard." Jacob encouraged.

"I'm five remember." I whined.

"You're five when it's convenient."

"Of course." I replied. I held a death grasp to him.

"So you like being back here?"

"Yeah I had a human life here. We can only stay here for so long might as well enjoy it."

"True." He agreed. Being with Jacob was like breathing, it was so effortless. Being with him and having him so close to me made me happy I enjoyed it, his presence.

As soon as we got going we reached my parents. "Having fun, Mom?"

She laughed. "Loads of fun? Right, Edward?"

"Right." He replied.

I giggled. "Wow you two act worse than Jacob and me. Have to say you two are one of kind."

My mom smiled. "We are aren't we?"

"So nothing has changed since we left?" I asked. Playing catch up was not fun.

"Nothing too interesting. How about in La Push?" My dad asked interested.

"Well you know Seth…imprinted. Everyone has kids, it's cute." I began.

"Really like who?" My mom asked especially interested.

"Uh…Jared has a little girl and Collin has a boy and a girl. Chris one of the newer ones has a boy. Embry has a baby boy and Sam and Emily are having a baby. Paul and Rachel have Jeremiah." I continued.

"Wow, they're all growing up. It makes me feel like time has gone by faster than I realize." My mom became thoughtful.

"Are you serious dad? Nothing has happened in two months, not even in school?" I insisted.

"Your friend is performing with a couple other students for new years eve. They're going to be scouts there." My dad finally said. I knew something happened.

"Jordan?" he nodded. "That's really cool."

"Nahuel visited us." My mother said. Now that was big I can't believe my dad didn't say anything, there must be a reason.

"Really?" I asked. "Why, when?"

"Mid December, he wanted to see how you were doing in." My mother continued. Beside me Jacob tensed, I had reason to believe he wasn't too fond of Nahuel. "He's sorry he missed you."

"Maybe next time."

"Jacob!" I heard a too high voice call his name. I had a feeling I knew who it was. Allison glided over to us. "Wow you're finally back." I had no idea how she was still so nice after what he did. There is something wrong with her.

"Hey." His voice was monotone and he held me closer to him.

"Hi…Nessie." A hint of dislike filled her voice.

My brow arched. "Hello." It was way too hard being nice to her.

"I actually have a reason to be here. Where is Maribel?" She asked. Great she does have a valid reason. I hated her. I don't hate a lot of people. She was so flirty around him and she was trying to get noticed. It bothered me, I was right there. She acted like there's nothing going on between him and I.

"If she wanted you to know you would know." Jacob answered. "But you don't so clearly that information is restricted to you." He never fails to be rude when necessary. But this girl won't let that bother her.

"She was my friend."

"Maybe she wasn't because if you were you'd know." Jacob was being really cold to her but I couldn't feel sorry for her, she was looking for it.

She forced a smile. "Well…that's okay. I guess I'll find out another way, thanks though."

When she was gone I turned to Jacob. "That was so mean."

He shrugged. "I don't think so." He said smiling. "She's really….annoying. She knows you're here and she chooses to ignore that. So she left me no other choice."

"Well on the Brightside it seems like it's going well for everyone."

"Yeah that's the rainbow after the storm." He pulled me along with him. After a few minutes able to skate faster. It was really fun, I enjoyed it. Plus I had missed hanging out with my family. We skated for a few hours then Jacob and I went to get hot chocolate. I liked the taste and so did Jacob but it didn't really help our body temperature. We laughed and we played around, we almost seemed like a real family, a normal one.

* * *

Jordan had caught up with me and he and Julian followed me home where I had the envelopes. They waited in the living room as I went to go get them I rushed out the back door to the loft, I found them quickly and went back to them. I'm sure they felt awkward with all my family with them.

I gave each one. They took it out and read it then and there. When Jordan was finished he looked a little dazed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He didn't answer for a minute. "She's not coming back and she relieves me of any affiliation with the baby. She says that she will one day let us meet him or her but that for right now she prefers not to until she gets her life together."

"She says the same to me. She says that she's sorry for what she did." Julian answered.

"I hope you two can understand it." I said. They nodded. "She'll be fine, more than fine."

After my little talk with them I finally had some alone time in the house with Jacob. The rest of my family had gone out.

"It's good to be back." I whispered.

"It is. I've never felt more at home." He replied.


	33. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

For a long time nothing happened and that serenity was a good feeling. It was like before, no worries and no restrictions. Life for me was getting easy. It was getting easy for everyone. No one had any problems.

Jordan had gotten a scout and got an early admission to an arts school in New York. He'd accepted and he was happy.

Julian and Kayla's relationship was rock solid. The rest for the girls were enjoying life.

Back in La Push life was pretty easy as well. Nothing had happened since we were gone. Everyone was enjoying life with their children, wives, girlfriends. Life couldn't get better for anyone.

Maribel and Seth were a month away from having the baby. Seth had gotten so attached to her, they found out it was a girl. He loved her as his own. Maribel talked to Jordan and Julian they agreed that she would be in their lives but she didn't want to mess with their lives and that she could do it on her own. Of course they didn't know about Seth, not yet, she decided to keep it a secret for a while. It wasn't appropriate at the moment.

Sam and Emily were also very excited as they awaited their baby, it was a boy. Sam really deserved happiness. Everyone thought so because of what he's been through but he's gotten through it and he's better than ever.

Jared has continued to take care of the pack. Ethan finally proposed to Kara but will not tell her the truth, he fears for her safety and fears that he will displease the tribe by outing their secret. The same went for Madeline she also didn't know and for the same reasons. Everyone was settling down. Collin and Chris' children had become close friends along with Cassie and baby Mathew and Jeremiah. Everyone knew the males would be the future pack.

My mom and dad had more or less warmed up to our relationship. They figured they rather have me close and with Jacob then far away from them. Restrictions were still in place even if they weren't Jacob refused to do anything. They loved my misery. They loved the fact that I couldn't convince Jacob. My dad most of all, it was laughable.

It was now February 14, Valentine's Day. It was our first Valentines Day, Jacob and I. I hadn't expected anything terribly crazy like…I don't know. I expected something sweet but I got…nothing. Throughout the day at school everyone carried flowers and cards and candy and Jacob acted like it was any old day. Scott and Julian had given their girlfriends a special gift, like any guy would. Kayla was exceptionally happy. Scott's girlfriend, a sweet transfer for out of town, was also delighted. Jordan of course was already in New York but he would've done something also. I had to admit I was upset I wanted to feel special, with Jacob I felt special but it was Valentine's Day for goodness sakes.

In the ride home he finally noticed something was wrong. "Ness, are okay?"

I pouted. "No I'm so not okay." In the holiday aspects I was not like my mom I wanted attention and I wanted a sweet feeling on Valentine's Day. "Jacob what is today?"

He had learned the infamous '_poker face_' from my dad. "It's….Friday." Was he serious?

I took a deep breath. "Okay." I turned back to face front, I watched the houses rush beside us.

"Ness." He said but I refused to answer. Was he really kidding me? He didn't forget it's not humanly possible. It was all over the school, ugh, ugh,ugh! "Nessie." I still did not reply. "Renesmee, sweetie, come on, don't be mad. What did I do?" I can't believe he's asking me that.

We pulled into our drive way. My family was already here. I was not going to sleep well tonight. It was Valentines Day and it's an opportunity to have sex, _everyone_. It's pretty much what some vampires live – exist – for. Now it's really going to freak me out, I mean…I'm going to stop my track of mind, I refuse to think about it. I stomped out of the garage and out to our place. Today was not a good day.

I reached the door and put the key into the hole to open it, I had no idea why it was locked who was going to try to steal from us. The key wouldn't turn. I jiggled it and nothing happened. I didn't want to break it. Jacob walked up the pathway.

"It won't open." I whined.

He shrugged. "Go to the back door." He stood there motionless. Great he's going to wait until I open the front door for him.

"Fine!" I went around to the door that was where the small kitchen was, it wasn't really a kitchen. It was room with a table a small oven and a refrigerator, nothing special.

When I reached the door it was swung open. That was odd. We're not scared of getting robbed but no one leaves the doors open that way. I walked in and the scent of fresh roses hit me. I dropped my books with a slam on the table. A trail of rose petal ran through and out of the kitchen. I closed the back door and I obviously followed it. The trail led to our bed and on the bed a beautiful black dress laid. A red rose laid on top of it on the rose a small note was attached.

_You really think I'd forget our first Valentine's Day? _The note read. A smile spread across my face. I looked down to the floor where another trail of petals led out of the room. I began to follow it until I realized it led to the front door.

I opened the door where Jacob stood with a dozen flowers. I felt myself blush a cherry red. "Happy Valentine's Day." He spoke with my favorite smile.

I bit my lip. "Sorry for acting mean." I said shamefully. He simply chuckled.

"I figured you'd react that way."

"So what's the dress for?" I asked.

He became serious. "What dress?" He asked.

I became confused. "What….I….it…" I couldn't explain it. Who would just randomly leave a dress? Who does that?

"I'm kidding." He said through his laugh. "It's for dinner tonight." I took the flowers from him and lied them on the table as we walked in. As soon as they were out of the way I wrapped my arms around his neck. He responded to my embrace, his hands rested inches below my waist. I held me so close I could feel his heat. I could hear his heartbeat peak like my own. His lips touched mine and my hands intertwined in his hair. He deepened the kiss.

We finally had to pull apart for air. "That was a nice gift, I…it was good." I said breathlessly.

"Glad you liked it."

"So who helped you?" I asked.

He chuckled. "It's that noticeable? Well…Emmett changed the lock. Alice bought the dress. Edward made the reservations. Esme cleaned. Your mom and Rose brought the flowers and laid them out. Actually everyone helped I was pretty helpless without them." He admitted.

"It's sweet, I love it."

"That's good."

2 hours and 1 determined vampire later Jacob and I were on the way to the restaurant. It was a beautiful place. He walked me inside. We had a table in the back, it was very private.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." The waitress flashed Jacob a smile and trotted off.

"Across the table he held my hands in his own. "I want to give you something."

"Really….okay."

He reached in his pocket and held something in the palm of his hand. "It's a promise ring." He said looking me dead in the eyes. "My dad gave it to my mom when they were high school." It was a simple ring, white gold with a small diamond in the center. "He engraved something inside." He gave it to me inside it read _'My love is effortless.' _"Before my mom died she gave it back to my dad and my dad gave it to Rachel a few days before he died. She gave it to me before we left."

I blushed a deep red. "Wow…it's –"

"I know it's less than you deserve but it holds a special meaning to me." He cut in.

"No, it's perfect. It's even more perfect if it means something to you. Jacob I love you and this will constantly remind me of that. This means that love exists and that it's possible, your parents proved it and we can too." I explained. He took the ring and slid it on my finger.

"I promise to always love you and I promise that I will never disappoint you deliberately. My love _is_ effortless. This is the promise that the minute your parents allow it I will marry you…..only if you want." I giggled. He looked shocked. "I just poured my heart out." He said.

"Aww I know. I just find it funny that you said only if I want. Why wouldn't want to marry you one day. I would marry you now."

He smiled. "We don't want your dad to have a rage of furry or a panic attack. Your mom might slip and that would not be good."

"Of course not. Even tough we're more like them than they think. It's pretty ironic when you think about it. We're threatening to repeat their story." I pointed out.

His brow arched. "Or we might make our own."


End file.
